PEQUEÑA
by masensophie
Summary: Nunca en la vida, habría pensado que con 15 años, podría decir con total tranquilidad que ya había encontrado al hombre con el que queria pasar el resto de mi vida, el era perfecto en todas las formas posibles, el unico inconveniente era mi edad. rated:M por futuros lemmons
1. Chapter 1

LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A STEPHANIE MEYER, LA TRAMA ES MIA

PROLOGO

Nunca en la vida, habria pensado que con 15 años, podria decir con total tranquilidad que ya habia encontrado al hombre con el que quería pasar el resto de mi vida, el era perfecto en todas las formas posibles. Bueno, para mi lo era, no solo por su físico, sino también por su forma de ser, era atento, respetuoso, inteligente, paciente, divertido y todas las cualidades que se te puedan ocurrir.

Desde que nací, Edward hacia parte de la familia, vivía solo a dos cuadras de mi casa y sus padres eran amigos de la infancia de los míos, por lo que en cada imagen que podía tener desde que tengo memoria, Edward estaba en ellas. Mis fiestas de cumpleaños, mis primeros días de clases, mis caídas y todos esos recuerdos importantes que van poco a poco definiendo tu vida eran siempre junto a mi hermano Emmet, su mejor amigo Edward y su Hermana pequeña Alice.

Los padres de Alice y Edward eran los como mios también, pues a causa de la empresa familiar, mis papas viajaban la mayor parte del tiempo. así habia sido desde que yo cumplí 12 años. La tía esme y el tío Carlisle, así les decíamos Emmet y yo desde siempre, Vivian pendientes de nosotros. Igual no era que causáramos muchos problemas. Además estaba Mary, la mujer que ayudaba a mantener la casa arreglada y a nosotros bien alimentados. Ella era la que siempre nos mantenía a raya cuando era necesario.

Edward siempre estaba pendiente de mi, me ayudaba, jugaba conmigo y me defendía de Emmet que siempre me molestaba argumentando que como era el hermano mayor, debía molestarme a diario. Y realmente tenia como hacerlo, yo era la persona mas patosa que existe, casi a diario tenia por lo menos una caída, un golpe con lo que se atravesara en mi camino o algo terminaba roto por culpa mía y emmet no desaprovechaba ninguna oportunidad para burlarse de mi. Yo era la Hermana menor pero siendo realistas, el niño pequeño de la casa era emmet.

No me malinterpreten, Emmet no era un mal hermano, al contrario era el mejor, sus bromas eran constantes pero nunca me humillaba o me hacia sentir mal, esa es su forma de demostrar el afecto y no solo era así conmigo, sus constantes comentarios iban dirigidos a todos los que le rodean, además, esa es la relación normal entre hermanos, siempre va a ser así. Pero si alguien diferente a el hacia el mínimo intento de molestarme, Emmet se enfrentaba a ellos y no les permitía hacerlo, era bastante sobre protector. Cuando necesitaba a mi hermano el siempre iba a estar ahí sin importar que. Además con nuestros padres viajando constantemente teníamos una muy Buena relación pues a pesar de tener a la familia de Edward pendiente de lo que necesitáramos y a Mary atenta de que nos alimentáramos, hiciéramos nuestras tareas y tuviéramos en orden la casa, Emmet era mi familia, lo amaba y siempre contaba con el para lo que necesitara.

Afortunadamente tío Carlisle era medico por lo que podria tener una consulta rápida a 5 minutos de mi casa o en su defecto en el hospital, pero el siempre era el que curaba mis raspones, mis esguinces o lo que fuera que necesitara despues de cada caída. Solo dos veces habia tenido que ponerme yeso, la primera cuando tenia 4 años, que me rompí el brazo derecho aprendiendo a montar en bicicleta y a los 7 que me rompí el pie derecho intentando montar patineta con Emmet y Edward.

Emmet me habia convencido de que lo intentara y me habia montado en su patineta para justo después impulsarme por la calle, sin avisarme. Obviamente a los 30 centímetros mi mal equilibrio hizo presencia y me caí hacia el frente raspándome las manos y rompiendo mi pie derecho, no me pregunten como paso, porque no lo se, siempre me ocurrían a mi las cosas mas absurdas. Charlie estaba furioso con Emmet, creo que nunca lo he visto tan bravo como ese día.

Mary habia estado ayudándonos desde que yo tenia 4 años por lo que también hacia parte de la familia. Aunque no vivía con nosotros, estaba en la casa todos los días entre semana y en la tarde se iba pues tenia dos hijos que recoger del colegio. Mary Siempre sabia que pasaba con nosotros, nos conocía como si fuéramos sus hijos y siempre estaba pendiente de lo que necesitáramos.

Edward y Emmet habían estado siempre en el mismo curso del instituto por lo que en las actividades y los trabajos siempre estaban juntos, Rene y Esme decían que eran el dúo dinámico pues era casi imposible encontrarlos separados. Todos asumíamos de antemano que si no estaban en mi casa, estaban en la de Edward. O por lómenos están juntos, además, entrenaban juntos. Pasaban la mayor parte de su tiempo libre en mi casa. Después de clases siempre habia algún plan para pasar el tiempo y cuando estaba yo tan pequeña Emmet iba casi siempre directo a casa para estar conmigo, pues Mary a las 4 debía irse, eran pocas las veces que Emmet no llegaba temprano a casa y cuando eso sucedía yo iba a la casa de Edward mientras llegaban a casa, mientras tanto pasaba el tiempo con Alice o con Esme.

A diferencia mía, mi hermano era gigante, tenia tantos músculos que cuando se ponía bravo, podía llegar a dar miedo, su espalda y sus hombros eran demasiado intimidantes, era altísimo pero compensaba todo con los hoyuelos que se le hacían en los cachetes cada ves que sonreía, que para ser sinceros era la mayor parte del tiempo. Era Moreno y sus cachetas casi siempre estaban rojos, parecía un niño pequeño. Yo era bajita, de pelo y ojos castaños, muy blanca, el sol no hacia nada en mi, no podía broncearme por mas que lo intentara. Tenia mis curvas pero realmente eran pequeñas por lo que no llamaba la atención, era delgada sin llegar al extremo. En conclusión, no era nada llamativa, pero eso estaba bien nunca me habia gustado llamar la atención, siempre vestía de la forma mas cómoda posible, la moda realmente no era lo mío.

Edward era delgado, musculoso, pero solo lo necesario; bajo sus camisas siempre podías ver sus músculos marcados producto de entrenamientos con mi hermano. También era alto, no tanto como Emmet pero si lo suficiente para ser mucho mas alto que yo, su cara era perfecta, tenia los ojos mas lindos que hubiera podido ver en mi toda mi vida, eran verdes como las esmeraldas y cuando los veías al sol tenia destellos amarillos que los hacían mas calidos, cuando me quedaba mirándolos, normalmente me aturdía y mis sonrojos se hacían notar, mi pulso se aceleraba y cuando era mas pequeña me ponía tan nerviosa que mis palmas empezaban a sudar. Edward no tenia que hacer mucho para lograr ese tipo de reacciones en mi cuerpo.

Sus labios eran otra historia, eran del rosado perfecto siempre llamándome a probarlos, y cuando sonreía, OH Dios, era mi perdición. Su sonrisa me encantaba, era una sonrisa torcida y demasiado sexi para su propio bien, me gustaba creer que solo era para mi, aunque lamentablemente era su sonrisa inconciente, siempre la tenia cuando estaba realmente feliz y relajado me atrevo a decir que ni siquiera el era conciente de lo que esa sonrisa podía causar en la población femenina.

Su pelo era de un color cobrizo brillante único, no tenia arreglo, siempre estaba completamente desarreglado pero se le veía perfecto, además tenia la maña de pasarse la mano por el lo que hacia que se le desordenara mas de lo que siempre estaba cosa que me encantaba, es que realmente, que no me encantaba de el?

Alice era la mas bajita de los 4, parecía una niña de 13 años, era un duende, así le decíamos cuando no estaba cerca porque realmente no le gustaba su apodo. Tiene 19 años los cuales no aparenta. Tiene el pelo negro y corto en puntas que salían desordenadamente dándole un look descomplicado, a diferencia de mi, ella era la mas aficionada a la moda, siempre estaba vestida con los últimos modelos y perfectamente maquillada, si de algo podías estar segura es que Alice Cullen siempre iba a estar perfecta sin importar la ocasión.

Su energía era realmente desgastante, nunca estaba cansada y dentro de sus pasatiempos favoritos estaba ir de compras, lo cual la convertía en nuestra propia estilista, pues ninguno de los Cullen ni de los Swann se salvaban del ojo critico y estilista de la pequeña Alice, mis papas la adoraban, realmente no creo que alguien podria no querer a Alice. Mas de la mitad de mi armario, estaba ocupado por conjuntos que Alice habia insistido en comprar, alegando que en algún momento iba a necesitar de ellos, aun cuando sabia que la mayoría de prendas que compraba no eran de mi estilo. Pero como siempre terminaba comprándolas sin importar lo que yo le dijera.

Desde pequeños Alice siempre tenia planes o actividades para nosotros cuatro y todos aceptábamos sin discusión lo que la enana decidiera, llevarle la contraria a Alice era una misión imposible, siempre encontraba la forma de salirse con la suya. Y la verdad es que por mas que peleáramos o le alegáramos por lo que se le ocurría, siempre terminábamos divirtiéndonos muchísimo. Alice sabia organizar actividades acordes a todos nuestros gustos, o en su defecto sabia como convencernos de que fuéramos a lo que ella decidía. Los planes que mas odiaba era acompañarla a los centros comerciales. Ese plan podía fácilmente convertirse en actividad del día entero, una vez le dabas a Alice Cullen una tarjeta de Crédito y la llevabas cerca a una tienda, no habia quien la parara.

Alice habia convertido su pasión por la moda en su Carrera, estaba empezando su primer año de diseño de modas en una Universidad a 2 horas de nuestras casas por lo que la veíamos realmente poco. Aunque casi siempre venia los fines de semana. Antes de que se fuera, Alice y yo éramos muy buenas amigas a pesar de los 4 años que ella me llevaba, me gustaba pensar en ella como en mi Hermana mayor, era ella la que me aconsejaba en temas de mujeres y aun seguía haciéndolo. Hablábamos mucho y con ella también contaba. Nunca me habia atrevido a confesarle a Alice mi amor por su hermano, pero presentía que ella lo sabia, Alice siempre lo sabia todo, no habia forma de ocultarle las cosas y siempre me pillaba mirándolo con ojos de enamorada los cuales no podía ocultar.

Emmet habia decidido estudiar derecho y actualmente estaba por terminar sus pasantitas en una firma de abogados de la ciudad, verlo a diario con traje y corbata era realmente chistoso, el oso gigante y moleston de mi hermano en traje de adulto responsable era todo un video y si a eso le sumas un maletín lleno de papeles de los casos en los que estaba actualmente trabajando, la sorpresa era aun mayor. Papa estaba ansioso con que terminara la Carrera para que pudiera ponerse al frente de la empresa, pasantitas que Emmet asumiera un cargo gerencial en la sede de la ciudad.

A mi me faltaban dos años para graduarme del instituto por lo que aun tenia tiempo para definir que pasantitas estudiar, pero desde ya sabia que iba a tener que ver con la literatura, amaba leer y escribir, soñaba algún día con trabajar en una editorial y después poder escribir mi propio libro. Mi biblioteca era grandisima pero siempre terminaba leyendo los mismos libros de siempre.

Edward estaba siguiendo los pasos de Carlisle, habia decidido estudiar medicina y ya habia terminando su especialización en pediatría, las madres hacían fila para tener cita con el doctor Cullen, recientemente integrado en la clínica. Todas las mujeres estaban deslumbradas por el doctor mas joven y mas sexi del lugar y además de todo era el hijo del respetadísimo doctor Carlisle Cullen.

No podía culparlas, yo a duras penas podía ocultar lo que sentía por el, me habia visto en problemas si alguien de mi familia se enterara. Al principio creo que lo sabían pero lo veían como un capricho de niños y nunca le pusieron mucha atención, pero ahora, yo sabia que no era un capricho, lo amaba y siempre iba a ser el el dueño de mi Corazón asi nunca pudiera decírselo.

Y es que ahí estaba el problema. Mis sentimientos tenían que permanecer en mi mente, nunca podria decirle a Edward lo que sentía por el, por la simple razón de que el amor de mi vida, el hombre que sentía que estuviera conmigo para toda la vida, el mejor amigo de mi hermano era 12 años mayor que yo y yo para el era su otra hermanita Chiquita, la niña que debía defender y cuidar junto con Emmet.

Mi edad era un martirio, el saber que Edward tenia 27 y me veía como su hermanita menor era lo peor que me podía pasar. En el fondo sabia que nunca iba a lograr hacer cambiar de parecer a Edward, y si le agregabas a eso lo sobre protector que era mi hermano, hacia de todo esto una tarea casi imposible, no me podria ni imaginar a mi hermano aceptando en algún futuro que Edward y yo pudiéramos tener algo. Por lo que estaba empezando a intentar dejar de lado mis sentimientos y empezar mi vida sin Edward a mi lado. Ya habia pasado mucho tiempo suspirando por el, y tenia que empezar a hacerme la idea de que siempre seria su hermanita.


	2. Chapter 2 ANSIEDAD

LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A STEPHANIE MEYER, LA TRAMA ES MIA

ANSIEDAD

* * *

Un sonido desesperante interrumpió el maravilloso sueño que estaba teniendo, el reloj marcaba las 6.30 AM, apague la alarma y me di la vuelta arropándome con mi cobija de plumas, estaba deseando mandar a volar mi celular por despertarme, pero sabia que era hora de levantarme y debía apurarme si no quería que Emmet me dejara. Todas las mañanas Emmet me dejaba en el instituto de camino a su trabajo.

Hoy era viernes por lo que mañana podría dormir hasta tarde, eso me ayudo a hacer de mi madrugada un poco mas llevadera. Los fines de semana eran lo mejor, normalmente me veía con Edward y Emmet, casi todo el día y Alice cuando podía venir estaba también con nosotros como en los Viejos tiempos, antes de que se fuera de la ciudad. Hacia mucho tiempo que no podía venir, su tiempo estaba siendo ocupado por completo con la presentación de final de semestre y hacia mas de un mes que no veíamos a la pequeña duende, ya hacia falta pero pronto llegarían las vacaciones por lo que la tendríamos para nosotros por mucho tiempo.

Con toda la fuerza de voluntad que había en mi cuerpo a esta hora de la mañana, la cual era muy poca, me levante y me dirigí al baño, debía lavarme el cabello por lo que mi tiempo estaba mas escaso aun esta mañana. No era uno de mis Fuertes madrugar, detestaba levantarme en las mañanas para ir al instituto. Mi día completo se definía según la hora que me levantara.

Yo se que suena tonto pero si me levantaba cuando aun estaba oscuro mi genio era de lo peor. Siempre me había pasado, por lo que prefería en la mañana correr un poco mas pero levantarme cuando el sol ya había salido, mis clases iniciaban a las 7.30 y debía arreglarme en 35 minutos para alcanzar a salir con Emmet. Llegaba siempre 20 minutos antes de iniciar clases, pero prefería eso a tener que irme al instituto caminando.

Me bañe y vestí en 15 minutos, mi uniforme era una falda azul que me llegaba arriba de la rodilla con medias y zapatos azules. Una camisa de botones manga larga con el logo del instituto y un saco de lana vino tinto que me arropaba del frío de la mañana. Alice siempre se demoraba mas de 30 minutos por lo que vivía peleándome porque no sabia como hacia para lograr estar lista en tan solo 15, pero claro que se demoraba tanto, mientras escogía el atuendo perfecto para cada día, podrían pasar fácilmente 20 minutos aun cuando debía llevar su uniforme de instituto, ella alegaba que los accesorios debían ser los correctos, sin contar el tiempo que tomaba mientras se maquillaba y se arreglaba el pelo.

seque mi pelo para no salir con el mojado y lave mi dientes. Cuando estuve lista, agarre mi celular y lo guarde en la maleta. Salí de mi cuarto con mi maleta en la espalda en camino a la cocina, donde seguramente Emmet estaba devorando el desayuno preparado por Mary.

-Buenos días Mary! - salude alegremente cuando entre a la cocina.

Mary estaba de pie frente a la estufa cocinando lo que parecía ser unos huevos revueltos, olía delicioso, cocinaba demasiado bien.

-Buenos días bella, como amaneciste? - respondió ella con una Mirada maternal que siempre me alegraba el día

-Muy bien Mary gracias, huele delicioso es para mi?- pregunte mirándola emocionada con una sonrisa gigante esperando que me respondiera como solía hacer mientras me sentaba en la mesa al lado de Emmet que estaba demasiado concentrado en su gigante plato de huevos y tocino que Mary ya le había puesto al frente, su plato aun estaba lleno pero estaba segura que había ya comido una gran parte de lo que le habían servido.

-sabes que si Bella- me dijo con una sonrisa que aseguraba que le encantaba que nos portáramos así con ella. Mientras ponía frente a mi un plato de huevos revueltos con un poco de tocino y un vaso de jugo de naranja.

Mary era como una mama, siempre nos consentía con ese tipo de cosas. Su comida era deliciosa y siempre nos cocinaba las cosas que sabia que nos encantaba,

-Gracias Mary, esta delicioso - le dije mientras probaba el jugo.

Emmet por fin reacciono y dejo de lado su comida un Segundo para verme

-pensé que tendría que ir por ti enana, ya casi debemos salir. Tu celular sobrevivió una mañana mas? - me pregunto Emmet

\- tranquilo oso, ya estoy aquí, estoy casi lista para salir Y he decidido darle a mi celular unos días mas de vida no te preocupes- le saque la lengua mientras le daba una mirada sarcástica, sabia que estaba burlándose de mi poco agrado a las madrugadas.

Termine mi desayuno mientras Emmet revisaba unos papeles del caso en el que estaba trabajando, por lo que decidí no decirle mas, no quería desconcentrarlo, o si no debía empezar a leer de Nuevo y nos demoraríamos mas en salir y eso le daría una excusa para llevarme al instituto en menos tiempo del normal.

Emmet amaba la velocidad, su Hummer roja le permitía hacer recorridos en velocidades alarmantes. Era gigante, como el yo debía apoyarme de las manijas en las puertas para poderme subir a ella. Obviamente siempre que lo intentaba Emmet se burlaba de mi y normalmente terminaba ayudándome a subir. La Hummer era su juguete favorito y no desaprovechaba ninguna oportunidad para forzarla al máximo, nunca había tenido un accidente cosa que agradecía con toda mi alma. Pero casi siempre iba rapidísimo en ella.

-vamos enana, ya vamos tarde - me dijo Emmet mientas llevaba su plato al lavaplatos y se despedía de Mary.

\- Adiós Mary, gracias por el desayuno- dije también mientras llevaba mi plato y mi vaso

-Adiós mis niños, pórtense bien- se despidió Mary.

Salimos de la casa y nos dirigimos al carro, como siempre Emmet me ayudo a subirme para después darle la vuelta al carro y acomodarse en el asiento del conductor.

Encendió el carro y pude ver como su sonrisa se ensanchaba, realmente amaba este auto.

Todas las tardes debía devolverme caminando, cosa que odiaba, casi siempre era en esas caminatas que me tronchaba el pie. Desde que Alice se fue había perdido mi transporte a casa y aun no podía sacar mi licencia, debía esperar 7 meses mas para poder presentar el examen y no tener que depender de nadie para llegar a ningún lado, estaba literalmente, contando los días. Habían Días en los que Emmet podía pasar por mi porque salía de la corte temprano pero realmente eran escasos, y a veces Ángela mi amiga del instituto podía traerme pero no me gustaba que se desviara, por lo que me venia caminando. En conclusión nunca sabia con certeza como me iba a devolver ese día.

-Hoy no puedo venir por ti enana, lo siento, debo quedarme en la oficina mas tiempo- dijo Emmet mientras volteaba en la esquina del instituto para dejarme en la entrada.

\- No te preocupes oso, puedo preguntarle a Ángela si puede acercarme- le respondí antes de que siguiera disculpándose, sabia que no era su responsabilidad, el me llevaba solo para evitar que tuviera que caminar en las mañanas.

\- No es necesario, Edward me dijo que pasaría por ti hoy.- me dijo mientras parqueaba en la entrada del instituto

Mi Corazón, irremediablemente empezó a palpitar mas rápido. Edward trabajaba todos los días desde las 6 de la mañana hasta las 3 de la tarde, a esa hora entregaba su turno y se iba a descansar, por lo que fácilmente podía ir por mi y realmente no tenia que desviarse mucho por lo que ninguna de mis excusas podrían funcionar justo ahora.

\- Bueno oso, nos vemos esta tarde, que te vaya bien en la corte.- le dije mientras me bajaba de la Hummer y cerraba la puerta mas nerviosa que antes.

Hoy me vería con el. Bueno eso no era algo fuera de lo normal, me iba a ver con el e íbamos a estar solos. OH dios. Creo que mi concentración en clases iba a ser nula. Me forcé a caminar al interior del instituto regañándome a mi misma.

-No seas ridícula bella, has estado con el casi a diario durante toda tu vida.- Me dije a mi misma con reproche.

Me encontré en el corredor con Ángela que me esperaba para entrar a nuestra primera clase, Biología.

-Hola Ang.- le salude

-Hola bella, buen día, lista para entrar? - Me pregunto.

Asentí con mi cabeza mientras entrábamos al salón y no sentábamos en una mesa juntas listas para iniciar nuestro día escolar. Sabia que Áng. notaba mi nerviosismo, pero no me pregunto nada. Eso era lo que mas me gustaba de ella, nunca preguntaba por saber el chisme, siempre estaba ahí para cuando la necesitara, me escuchaba y si tenia un consejo que darme lo hacia pero sabia que normalmente era yo la que tenia que tocarle el tema. Primero debía asimilar las cosas yo y después cuando estuviera lista para hablar la buscaba, pero ella nunca me presionaba para que le contara las cosas.

Ángela era la única persona que sabia lo que realmente sentía por Edward, cuando le conté lo primero que me dijo fue " OH dios bella cuando Emmet se entere", Ella sabia lo sobre protector que era mi hermano y aunque nunca había pasado nada con el y tampoco iba a pasar en el futuro, sabia que se iba a poner loco. Ángela nunca me juzgo ni me reprocho por haberme enamorado del mejor amigo de mi hermano, 12 años mayor que yo, ella solo me escuchaba cuando lo necesitaba y me aconsejaba lo que ella creía que era lo mejor. Era un gran apoyo.

El profesor banner nos asigno un trabajo para el final del bimestre que debíamos desarrollar en parejas, como siempre haría pareja con Ángela la cual sabia de antemano que axial seria por lo que anoto en la hoja que el profesor estaba pasando nuestros nombres haciéndole saber que lo entregaríamos juntas sin siquiera preguntarme. Sonreí y cuadre con ella reunirnos el lunes en la biblioteca después de clases para iniciar el trabajo pues esta tarde no podía, Ángela no puso problema.

Nos dirigimos a nuestra siguiente clase, trigonometría, odiaba esa clase, los números no eran mi fuerte. Y hoy lo iban a ser menos, con mi nivel de concentración, iba a entender menos estaba segura.

\- Edward viene por ti hoy verdad? - Me pregunto Ángela con una leve sonrisa mientras íbamos para el restaurante, era hora de almorzar y no tenia mucha hambre que digamos.

No respondí nada pero mi rubor se hizo presente lo que respondió la pregunta de Ángela.

\- Lo sabia, has estado demasiado desconcentrada hoy, y no me has preguntado si puedo llevarte a tu casa, que mas podría ponerte así- dijo Áng. mientras entrábamos al comedor.

\- Así de obvia soy? - Le pregunte

\- Jaja, no lo eres, por lómenos no tanto, pero se reconocer cuando estas nerviosa por Edward, tus ojos se iluminan mas de lo normal- me respondió con una sonrisa comprensiva.

Odiaba que Edward tuviera tanto poder sobre mi, todo el día estuve pensando en que iba a venir por mi, en que iba a estar a solas con el en un espacio reducido mi concentración no era la mejor y mi nersiovismo, aunque no tenia sentido, era cada vez mayor.

Mis clases pasaron demasiado lento para mi gusto, quería que se acabara ya el día escolar para poder verlo, pero con cada hora que pasaba me ponía mas nerviosa que antes, cada vez se me hacia mas complicado estar con el sin que se me saliera algún suspiro o sin que mis cachetes se ruborizaran cada vez que sus ojos verdes me miraban fijamente. Cuando estaba con el simplemente no tenia control sobre mi cuerpo.

-Hola bella-me saludo Mike en el cambio de clases mientras guardaba los libros que ya no necesitaba por el día.

Mike era El capitán del equipo de futbol, era lindo pero no era mi estilo, Ángela decía que estaba enamorado de mi desde que habíamos iniciado bachillerato y tenia sentido, ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces que me había invitado a salir, todas y cada una de ellas obtenía la misma respuesta: "gracias Mike, pero tal vez luego podemos salir con todos los chicos". O Mike era muy insistente o realmente no entendía las indirectas.

\- Hola Mike, Como te ha ido? - Le respondí aburrida

\- Bien Bella, entrenando como locos, el entrenador nos amplio las sesiones, nos estamos preparando para el torneo del próximo mes, he tenido casi todas las tardes ocupadas pero todo sea por ganar. - me respondió entusiasmado

\- Que bueno Mike, espero que ganen- le respondí cortante sabiendo lo que se venia ahora.

\- Esta tarde tengo libre de hecho, Crees que podríamos ir a comer algo después de clases? - Me dijo Mike con una gran sonrisa en su cara

Suspire cansada y cerré mi casillero

\- Gracias Mike, pero Tal vez luego podamos salir con todos los chicos- le respondí mientras le sonreía mas que todo por cortesía.

Mike no era un mal chico, pero realmente no quería salir con el y estaba empezando a cansarme de sus insistentess proposiciones,

\- Bueno bella, mas adelante será, que tengas un buen día- se despidió y se fue tan tranquilo como llego.

Suspire, sabiendo que probablemente mañana volvería a hacerme la misma pregunta y me dirigí a mi ultima clase del día, literatura.

Cuando mi clase acabo respire profundo, me levante, recogí todas mis cosas y me despedí de Angela.. Con ansiedad pero muy despacio me dirigí a la entrada del instituto donde sabia que estaría Edward esperándome en su Volvo plateado.


	3. Chapter 3 ENFRENTANDO LA REALIDAD

LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A STEPHANIE MEYER, LA TRAMA ES MIA

CAPITULO 3 ENFRENTANDO LA REALIDAD

* * *

Cuando salí del instituto pude ver con facilidad el Volvo, parqueado a unos cuantos metros de la salida, los vidrios tintados me impedían ver hacia adentro pero el si podía ver hacia afuera por lo que camine lo mas recto posible evitando alguna caida o alguna tronchadura.

Respire profundo y abrí la puerta del copiloto preparándome para los próximos minutos.

Una oleada de la mejor escencia que podía existir golpeo mi nariz, el olor de Edward era aun mejor que cualquier perfume. Me sentía como en casa cuando su olor me rodeaba, era una mezcla de madera con jabón de menta, olía delicioso, tenia una esencia que lo hacia único, por lo menos para mi, podria reconocer su olor en cualquier lugar, era perfecto.

\- Hola Eddie- le salude sonriente, mientras entraba en el carro

Edward gruño mientras me sonreía, odiaba que le dijeran Eddie, Alice y yo eramos las únicas autorizadas para usar ese apodo, aunque siempre reprochaba si tenia la oportunidad.

-Hola Bells, Como estuvo tu día? - Me pregunto mientras me miraba fijamente

Oh…. Esa voz, esos ojos. Dios todo el me llamaba, cerre los ojos para ocultar mi expresión, llevaba puesta una camisa blanca que le quedaba perfecta, tenia las mangas recogidas hasta antes de los codos y los dos primeros botones desabrochados, lo que le daba un aspecto aun mas sexi de lo que ya era. Su cabello completamente indomable estaba igual que siempre, llevaba unos pantalones negros que se amoldaban perfectamente a sus piernas, y como estaba sentado se le veian aun mejor.

Me incline para saludarlo y el me abrazo como pudo, pues el carro realmente no permitía que fuera un abrazo muy efusivo, cosa que odie y me dio un beso en la mejilla que me dejo aturdida unos segundos

\- Lista para irnos?

-Si, puedes arrancar –le dije mientras abrochaba mi cinturón.

Edward arranco justo después de que termine de abrocharlo, era igual de sobre protector que Emmet

\- Te importarla acompañarme a comprar unas cosas antes de ir a casa? - Pregunto

\- Oh Edward, tenia una cita muy importante solo 10 minutos, creo que si me importarla un poco- le respondí aguantando la sonrisa

Edward me regalo una sonrisa y acelero el carro sabiendo que estaba mintiéndole. Mientras negaba mirando a la calle.

-Que sepas que esas bromitas te pueden salir caro Swan- dijo riendo aun -Sabes que no tienes permitido tener citas hasta los 17 y además que Emmet y yo debemos aprobar al Chico que decidas.-

Lo mire fingiendo Rabia, me encantaba que se pusiera en ese papel sobre protector y celoso, sabia que era porque me vela como su Hermana, pero hey! Una chica puede soñar no?

\- Eso es porque ustedes no saben que ya he salido con chicos sin que ustedes sepan, afortunadamente he podido burlar todos sus "procesos de seguridad"- le dije seriamente esperando que lo creyera, yo tambien podía molestarlo un poco.

Sus manos se apretaron en el volante y su ceño se frunció mientras parqueaba frente al supermercado. Pero no me dijo nada, asumí que estaba debatiéndose si lo que acababa de decirle podria ser verdad. Aparentemente decidió que estaba jugando con el porque su ceño se relajo y sus manos soltaron el volante y apagaron el carro.

-Voy a ignorar tu ultimo comentario bells…Esme me pidio que pasara a comprar unas cosas que necesita para hacer una cena hoy, al parecer quiere reunirnos a todos hoy, creo que nos extraña- me dijo

Me rei internamente, había logrado mi objetivo, mi comentario lo había dejado pensando.

\- Vamos entonces, hay cosas que comprar- le dije mientras salia del carro, deje mi maleta y mi saco dentro y sali.

Que va a cocinar Esme? – Le pregunte mientras cogia un carrito de compras.

Edward Saco su celular y miro lo que asumí era un mensaje de Esme con todo lo que necesitaba

-Va a hacer una lassagna de verduras y una torta de arandanos de postre- me respondió- aquí están los ingredientes.-

Asenti y me dirigí a la sección de verduras y frutas para agarrar todo lo necesario con Edward siguiéndome después de mirar lo que estaba escrito en la pantalla de su celular.

Rápidamente íbamos cogiendo todo entre los dos, era genial como nos sincronizabamos, en menos de 5 minutos ya teníamos todo lo necesario de esta sección. Esas eran las cosas que mas me gustaban cuando estaba con el, no teníamos que hablar para saber que iba a hacer el otro, nos conocíamos tan bien que eramos capaces de anticipar lo que el otro iba a hacer, sabiamos leer nuestras expresiones fácilmente por lo que pocas veces debíamos recurrir a preguntar directamente algo que estaba sucediendo

Ese tipo de conexión no la compartía con nadie mas, era tan cómodo estar con el. El tiempo se pasaba rapidísimo y compartíamos muchos gustos por lo que Edward le gustaba pasar tiempo conmigo, la música era uno de ellos. Siempre habíamos congeniado en eso. Sabiamos que tipo de música poner para cada momento, o que pasaba por nuestras mentes cuando escuchábamos algo en especial. Por ejemplo, sabia que cuando estaba estresado o preocupado lo mejor que podía hacer era llevarlo a su cuarto y ponerle alguno de sus cd's de música clásica eso lo relajaba tanto que podía hasta quedarse dormido.

-Falta la harina y la mantequilla- me dijo sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Asenti confundida y lleve mi carrito fuera de la sección de verduras.

Nos dirigimos a la sección indicada y cuando íbamos entrando vi a Edward desviarse para agarrar las barras de mantequilla, yo seguí con el carrito para agarrar la harina que sabia estaba en el estante de mas adelante. El único inconveniente era que estaba en el estante de arriba. Me tocaba empinarme para poder agarrarlo y aun asi no alcanzaba.

Llevaba ya varios intentos por agarrar la harina, los cuales incluían unos saltitos patéticos que no lograban mucho la verdad. Cuando de repente sentí un corrientazo familiar y demasiado placentero para mi propio bien en mi abdomen y mi espalda choco con algo duro.

vi el brazo de Edward por encima de mi. Entonces todo encjajo.

El pecho de Edward estaba pegado a mi espalda.

Edward estaba agarrando la harina sin necesidad de empinarse por encima mio.

El corrientazo era producto de su mano con la que me había sostenido para que dejara de intentarlo

-Eres tan pequeña bells- me dijo al oído mientras agarraba la harina- si no vengo a ayudarte, probablemente terminas bañada en polvo blanco intentando agarrarla-

Quede completamente aturdida.

Su mano en mi abdomen quemaba y la corriente que me generaba era la mejor sensación de todas, no sabia si el la sentía tambien.

Su esencia me nublo los sentidos y gracias a su cercanía pude sentir como su pecho vibraba por la risa que estaba intentando contener. Sentía todo su cuerpo pegado al mio y eso para mi era el cielo.

Fueron solo 3 segundos de contacto, pero mi Corazón se acelero en uno solo.

Dios este hombre iba a matarme y ni siquiera lo sabia. Mordí mi labio intentando retener el suspiro que amenazaba con salir de mi boca. Cuando me soltó, senti inmediatamente el Frio por todo mi cuerpo el cual temblaba por la sensación. El rubor se hizo presente y Edward empezo a reírse mas fuerte.

-No te pongas brava bells, sabes que es verdad- me dijo asumiendo que mi rubor era de rabia.

Menos mal, pense mientras me dirigía a agarrar de Nuevo el carrito, necesitaba con urgencia algo a lo que sostenerme para poder caminar tranquila, había perdido el control de mis piernas y en cualquier momento podria caerme con total facilidad.

Lo mire con reproche y seguí mi camino. Era increíble Como con actitudes tan simples como lo que acababa de pasar podía causar esos efectos en mi. Estaba brava conmigo misma por permitirme reaccionar asi a su contacto.

En la caja registradora seguía sin hablarle, sabia que si hablaba, la voz me iba a salir temblorosa por lo que deje que siguiera pensando que estaba brava por su comentario sobre mi torpeza y mi corta altura.

-Vamos bells no te pongas asi, sabes que es molestando- me dijo mientras ponia las cosas en la banda para que las registraran mientras me miraba con nerviosismo.

No podía dejarle pensar que estaba brava con el por mucho tiempo, además conociéndolo, iba a hacer de todo para hacerme perdonarlo y no creia estar en condiciones de soportarlas justo ahora. Le sonreí y le ayude a pasar las cosas a la banda. Era casi imposible que yo me pusiera brava con el y lamentablemente, el lo sabia.

Edward me regalo su sonrisa torcida, esa que me encantaba, la cual termino de hacer estragos en mi cuerpo. Mientras la cajera terminaba de registrar todo, me atrajo a su pecho para abrazarme. Su esencia, era mucho mas concentrada allí, me permiti aspirar su olor sin restricciones y disfrutar de ese abrazo mas de lo que debería, le devolví el abrazo apretando mis brazos fuertemente en su cintura.

Podía sentir su fuerte pecho y sus brazos abrazándome y enviándome oleadas de calor por todo mi cuerpo, su olor me aturdido de Nuevo y para completarlo todo, Edward dejo un casto beso en mi frente la cual se encendió inmediatamente.

Mis ojos se cerraron por la sensación y una sonrisa tonta se marco en mi cara.

Este era mi lugar y no había nada que pudiera cambiar mi parecer por mas que lo intentara, Este hombre tenia mi Corazón y no iba a ser tan fácil que me olvidara de el, mi cuerpo reaccionaba a el de formas que nunca había pensado posibles.

Suspirando frustrada, me separe de el, sabiendo muy en el fondo de mi corazon que mis intentos iban a quedarse en vano. No había forma de sacarlo, lo sabia, de hecho siempre lo había sabido pero no había querido aceptarlo.

Con un simple gesto, Edward derrumbaba todas las barreras que intentaba construir. Con una sonrisa aceleraba mi Corazón y con unas pocas palabras me tenia a su merced, yo haria todo lo que el me pidiera, porque lo amaba y porque siempre iba a ser asi hiciera lo que hiciera.

Edward tenia un poder increíble sobre mi y la verdad era que yo no quería arrebatarselo. Con el me sentía Segura y sabia que el nunca iba a hacer nada que me lastimara, por lo menos no intencionalmente. Pero tambien sabia que nunca haria algo de lo que soñaba que hiciera conmigo, para el siempre seria la hermanita pequeña de su mejor amigo, su hermanita pequeña. Nunca podria ser su novia, ni besarlo ni mucho menos estar con el, Edward era lo que podrias decir un amor imposible.

Mi Corazón dolia y mis ojos amenazaban con derramar algunas lágrimas, aprete mi manos enterrándome un poco mis uñas para evitar derramar alguna lagrima. Edward pago a la cajera, agarro las bolsas, saludo cortésmente y salio del supermercado dejándome sumida en mi dolor por unos segundos. Lo seguí apenas me di cuenta que se había ido, sali detrás de el, no sin antes revisar que no hubieran lágrimas en mi cara, dispuesta a enfrentar una vida sin el, sabia que no iba a ser fácil, pero tenia que hacerlo, tenia que intentarlo, por mi bien.


	4. Chapter 4 LA CENA

LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A STEPHANIE MEYER, LA TRAMA ES MIA

* * *

LA CENA

Camino a casa, Edward puso música lo que hizo un poco mas llevadero el recorrido, normalmente teníamos temas para tratar y entre nosotros no era incómodo el silencio, si es que llegaba a haber uno, hasta eso se sentía bien. Pero justo ahora lo que menos necesitaba era motivos para hablar. No estaba segura si mi voz saldría segura y sin quebrarse, y realmente prefería quedarme con la duda. Cerre mis ojos y recoste mi cabeza en la silla intentando dejar atras todos esos sentimientos que me llenaban justo ahora.

-Llegamos pequeña, me dijo Edward al frente de su casa.

Edward era el unico que me decía pequeña, siempre me había encantado, pero justo ahora solo era un recordatorio de lo que era para el. Emmet me decía enana y era para molestarme, ya estaba acostumbrada pero el sabia que no me gustaba, en cambio con Edward, su "pequeña" era perfecto, me hacia sentir especial que me dijera asi, por lo que nunca le había dicho nada, hoy no pude contenerme

\- No me digas pequeña Edward, porfavor- le dije

No queria decirle eso, no queria que dejara de llamarme asi, pero no podía permitir derrumbarme de Nuevo. No frente a el, igual Solo , era posible frente a el. Era imposible querer lo contrario, lo sabia, todo el me derrumbaba, pero valía la pena intentarlo.

\- Nunca te había molestado..- Dijo Edward mirándome confundido.

No sabia que responderle, por lo que sali del carro sin darle opción a preguntarme algo mas. Edward salio  
conmigo y abrio el baúl para sacar las bolsas de las compras mientras yo sacaba de la silla de atras mi saco y mi maleta.

-Voy a mi casa a cambiarme, vuelvo mas tarde para la comida- dije levantando la Mirada hacia Edward mientras cerraba la puerta.

\- Espera bella, dejame darle a Esme las bolsas y te acompaño- dijo el.

\- No Edward, de verdad, quiero dormir un poco por lo que de pronto me demore un poco, quedate aca yo  
ahorita vuelvo- gire sobre mis talones y me fui sin darle opción a responder.

Necesitaba un tiempo a solas, queria des ahogarme y liberar toda la frustración que tenia justo ahora. No creia soportar 5 minutos mas fingiendo que no pasaba nada. Acelere el paso cuando vi mi casa en la siguiente cuadra, mientras mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

Sabia que era ridículo, como podía afectarme tanto el saber que tenia que llegar el final de algo que ni siquiera había iniciado?. Mi corazón no queria entender que tenia que olvidarme de Edward. Nunca había tenido una relación con nadie, porque siempre el eclipsaba al que intentara algo conmigo. Yo no necesitaba hermano guardián sobre protector, porque no había nadie que pudiera llenar los zapatos de Edward. En el fondo sabia porque había rechazado a Mike cada vez que me invitaba a hacer algo.

Mike no era El.

Nadie era como El.

Nadie Nunca iba a ser como El.

* * *

Cuando llegue a casa había decidido bañarme y después de ponerme la ropa interior había decidido  
dormir un rato. Me había quedado profundamente dormida, menos mal Emmet llamo a preguntarme si ya iba para donde los Cullen si no probablemente habría seguido durmiendo hasta el dia siguiente.

Me levante y mire mi reloj, eran las 6.30 tenia 20 minutos para arreglarme, debia estar en casa de los  
Cullen antes de las 7. A Esme le gustaba servir la comida siempre a esa hora. No queria llegar justo a las 7, no queria pasar como mal educada.

Rápidamente me levante de mi cama y me puse unos jeans oscuros ajustados una blusa azul de manga larga  
que tenia un escote en v era un poco suelta pero por la forma mis curvas se alcanzaban a ver un poco. Acompañe mi atuendo con mis converse negras favoritas y me puse una chaqueta negra, no hacia tanto frio pero prefería llevarla. Me maquille un poco para disimular mis ojeras producto de las lágrimas que había derramado. Lave mis dientes y me puse un poco de perfume. Sali de la casa en tiempo record. A las 6.45 estaba al frente de la puerta de la casa Cullen.

Me detuve unos Segundos a mirar el carro rojo descapotable que estaba en la acera, parqueado al frente de  
la Hummer de Emmet. Estaba segura que nunca había visto ese carro y no sabia que Esme tuviera visita para nuestra cena familiar.

La casa Cullen era muy parecida a la mia, una casa de paredes blancas de 3 pisos con ventanales gigantescos los cuales permitían, desde adentro, ver todo el rededor, la casa era gigante y el jardín tenia flores de todos los colores que esme había plantado y cuidado desde que yo era pequeña. Un árbol estaba al lado izquierdo del jardín donde Edward y Emmet solían subirse cuando yo era muy pequeña. Y a la derecha estaba la entrada al parqueadero donde  
seguramente estaba parqueado el BMW negro de Carlise, el Volvo de Edward y el mini cooper rojo de Esme, era un parqueadero grande y normalmente estaba tambien el convertible Amarillo canario de Alice.

Volví a mirar el carro rojo aun sin tener una pista de quien podria ser el dueño del convertible. Seguramente es un carro de la siguiente casa- pense, mientras timbraba, rogando para mi misma, que no fuera Edward el que me abriera la puerta, aun no estaba preparada para enfrentarlo.

-ALICE! VINISTE!- Grite emocionada cuando la pequeña duende me abrio la puerta.

Me abalance sobre Ella para saludarla Como era debido, no podía creer que estuviera aca, hacia mas de un mes que no la veia. La abrace tan fuerte que la risa de Alice por mi efusivo recibimiento ceso.

\- Bellita me ahogas- me dijo Alice entrecortada mente.

La solte avergonzada pero mi sonrisa no se iba, estaba tan feliz de que hubiera venido.

-Te vas a quedar ahí? Entra mujer hay alguien que quiero que conozcas!- Me dijo Alice entusiasmada mientras me halaba del brazo hacia la sala.

Cuando entre al salón vi a dos personas que no conocía. El primero era un hombre alto con cabello color miel, le ponia mas de 20 años era paliado y tenia lo ojos dorados mas brillantes que había visto. Era Delgado y muy lindo, la mujer que estaba a su lado, era perfecta, de pelo dorado muy claro largo y liso, sus facciones eran demasiado delicadas, tenia el típico porte de modelo de ropa interior. De esas modelos que hacen que tu autoestima baje unos cuantos puntos, Porque sabes que tienen esa belleza natural que no necesita de largas horas de maquillaje y arreglos para lucir casual, se notaba a leguas que ninguno de los dedicaba mucho tiempo a su arreglo y aun asi se veian perfectos. Podía fácilmente afirmar que aun en una sudadera después de una sesión de 2 horas de ejercicio,  
de esas que te dejan roja, despeinada y toda sudada, podían verse como salidos de un catalogo.

El hombre estaba sentado en un sofa solo, por lo que asumi que Alice había estado sentada antes allí con el. La mujer estaba sentada en el sofa de al frente junto a Edward y mi hermano. Una leve molestia se hizo presente en mi estómago al ver a Edward tan cerca de la mujer, pero decidi ignorarla. Todos estaban pendientes de mi entrada, asi que puse mi mejor cara de poker para evitar dejar a la luz alguna expresión de mi cara. Junto al sofa, estaba una silla desde donde Carlise miraba la escena con una sonrisa tranquila. Esme acaba de entrar por la puerta y estaba atenta a lo que pasaba.

Las dos personas nuevas, debían ser familia, eran muy parecidas, pero no sabia quienes eran, nunca los había visto, estaba Segura, me habría acordado de alguien asi, fue ahí cuando me acorde que Alice queria presentarme a alguien. Por lo que la mire interrogante, esperando una respuesta a mi pregunta no realizada.

Alice me sonrío y vi en su mirada algo Nuevo. No sabia que era, pero se le veia feliz, calmada como si alfin algo en su vida había encajado.

-Bella te presento a Jasper y Rosalie hale- me dijo con la misma felicidad que pude ver en sus ojos.

Volví mi Mirada sobre ellos y vi como Jasper se paraba y caminaba hacia mi.

\- Es un placer conocerte bella, he oído mucho sobre ti- me dijo Jasper mientras me tendia su mano  
derecha, con un acento sureño que encajaba perfectamente con su porte.

\- Mucho gusto Jasper- le dije no sabiendo que mas decirle.

Sabia Como se llamaban pero aun no sabia quienes eran, aunque tenia mi leve sospecha sobre Jasper. La  
forma en que el y Alice se miraban era especial, se sentía el amor entre ellos dos.

-Jasper es mi novio bella- solto Alice, confirmando mis sospechas - lo conocí hace un mes y apenas lo vi , supe que era todo lo que siempre había estado esperando.

Jasper abrazo a Alice de la cintura mientras Ella terminaba de decirme su frase que había salido de sus  
labios con una rapidez típica de Alice Cullen. Le sonreí a mi amiga, sabiendo desde ya que era una relación seria, nunca había visto a Alice tan feliz y me alegre por ella.

Mis ojos se desviaron a Rosalie, sentada en el mismo sofa que mi hermano y mi… y Edward. Mi molestia  
volvió a aparecer al ver como Edward le decía algo muy cera. Mi hermano no quitaba los ojos de Rosalie y su cuerpo estaba tenso, no podía entender que pasaba. Alice siguió mi Mirada y respondió nuevamente a mi pregunta no  
formulada.

-Rosalie es la Hermana melliza de Jasper, esta aca porque queria que conociera a mi familia tambien y porque va a ser la modelo de mi trabajo de final de semestre-.

Rosalie tenia una Mirada demasiado intimidan te, no sabia exactamente como estaba sintiéndose, se podía  
notar a simple vista que el amigable de los hermanos Hale, era Jasper.

\- Un placer conocerte bella- me dijo Rosalie cuando me acerque a saludarla. Estreche su mano mientras  
le respondía su saludo, aun no sabia como reaccionar frente a ella, no sabia que clase de amenaza podria llegar a ser o si su temperamento fuera muy fuerte, era posible que no le interesara tener ningún tipo de relación con una niña de 15 años y por eso sonaba tan seca conmigo.

Edward me miraba preocupado y estaba pendiente de todos mis movimientos, me ponia nerviosa, no sabia porque estaba tan atento.

Me aleje Rápidamente del sofa después de saludar a Emmet y a Edward y fui a saludar a tia Esme y tio Carlise.

-Hola tio Carlise- dije mientras me abrazaba a el

-hola bella, que bueno que ya estes en casa- me respondió el

-Estábamos preocupados por ti, Edward nos dijo que estabas actuando extraño, que probablemente estabas sintiéndote mal- me dijo Esme preocupada, mientras ponia su mano sobre mi frente para tomar mi temperatura.

\- Solo estaba algo cansada Esme, sabes que odio madrugar- le respondí para que no se preocuparan por mi

\- Seguro? - Pregunto Carlise mirándome con ojos preocupados- sabes que si necesitas que te revise,  
solo tienes que pedirlo bella.

-Tranquilos, era solo sueño- les dije poniendo una sonrisa tranquilizadora, esperaba que fuera lo suficientemente creíble para que dejaran el tema.

Al parecer funciono porque Esme anuncio que la comida estaba servida y nos pidio a todos que pasaramos al  
comedor. La seguimos callados y nos sentamos en la mesa. En cada punta estaban Carlise y Esme. Alice y Jasper se hicieron a un lado y yo me les uni, no queria quedar al lado de Rosalie, aun no me generaba confianza, su Mirada seguía siendo igual de seria que antes, por lo que quedo al frente mio Edward con Rosalie entre el y Emmet.

Los hermanos Hale habían vivido toda su vida en la misma ciudad que nosotros, tenían 24 años, y sus padres habían muerto hacia 3 años en un accidente de auto, desde ese dia, jasper y Rosalie se habían quedado solos. Actualmente, Jasper Estaba estudiando psicología en la misma Universidad que Alice.

Se habían conocido una tarde, cuando Jasper la vio caminando por el corredor, camino al parqueadero,  
cargando una gran cantidad de pliegos de papel enrollado y una carpeta grandisima, se había acercado a ella ofreciéndole su ayuda para cargar las cosas que llevaba, porque parecia que se le fueran a caer todas. Alice había  
aceptado su ayuda no sin antes decirle que la había hecho esperar mucho tiempo por su llegada, a lo que Jasper había respondido " lo siento señorita, no fue mi intención hacerla esperar". Desde ese momento habían sido inseparables,  
conto Alice dejandome saber la historia que hasta hoy me enteraba.

Jasper estaba en su ultimo año y era de los mejores de su clase. Nos conto que siempre había sido bueno para  
detector como se sentía la gente a su alrededor y ese don le servia para entender por lo que estaban pasando, por lo que estudiar Psicología había sido una decisión muy fácil de tomar. Rosalie estudiaba mecánica automotriz en una  
Universidad de la ciudad. Y vivía sola en el apartamento que había comprado después que sus padres murieran.

Lo ultimo que había podido imaginarme era que Rosalie Hale estudiara mecánica automotriz. Su Porte  
y su actitud te hacían pensar que eran de esas mujeres que detestaban ensuciarse las manos con trabajos manuales como esos. Jasper alabo a su Hermana contándonos que desde joven ella era la que reparaba su carro y era la que  
siempre ayudaba a su papa cuando el hacia arreglos en su auto pues a el nunca se le habían hecho fáciles esas labores mecánicas.

-De ahí obtuve el gusto por los carros- comento Rosalie, después de que Jasper había terminado de contar su historia.

Esme la Miro tiernamente, probablemente pensando en como habría sido su vida justo después de morir sus  
padres.

Jasper sonrio orgulloso y continuo la conversación antes de que esta se dirigiera por un camino doloroso.

No podía imaginar como seria perder a mis padres, ellos no estaban mucho tiempo con nosotros, pero no eran malos, yo hablaba con mamá constantemente y sabia que si la necesitaba ella haria todo lo posible por venir a apoyarme.

Los extrañaba a diario, pero sabia que su empresa era importante para todos, en los últimos 5 años había tenido un crecimiento increíble. Ahorita Charlie y Rene figuraban como unos de los mejores empresarios del  
pais, con su empresa presente en mas de 7 paises, por eso viajaban tanto, les gustaba tener el control total de la empresa.

Jasper le había insistido a su Hermana para que ayudara a Alice en unas fotos para su trabajo final. Cuando Alice vio una foto de Rosalie en el apartamento de Jasper, supo que Ella debia ser la imagen para su trabajo. Rosalie solo debia posar con unas prendas diseñadas Alice para unas fotos., Las cuales se tomarían muy pronto en un estudio de la Universidad.

Rosalie no estaba muy contenta con ayudar a Alice, cosa que entendía a la perfección. Pero estaba dispuesta a hacerlo por su hermano y por Alice, se notaba que Rosalie queria a Alice y aprobaba su relación con su hermano, por un Segundo me senti mal por sentir celos de ella, pero quien podria culparme, era Edward de quien Estábamos  
hablando.

Los dos parecían muy buenas personas, esme estaba feliz con Jasper y Rosalie no era realmente antipática, simplemente era muy seria y estaba un poco incómoda siendo el centro de atención junto a su hermano en una casa donde solo conocía al duende, pero conforme iba pasando la cena, se notaba mas relajada. Yo estuve la mayor parte  
del tiempo callada, mis celos, aunque no queria sentirlos, seguían presentes por lo que prefería no decir mucho para evitar que alguien los notara.

Cuando acabamos la cena, me ofrecí para traer el postre, mientras esme y carlise seguían conociendo a su Nuevo yerno. Me dirigí a la cocina, directamente a la nevera donde sabia Esme había dejado el postre después de haberlo terminado.

Cuando cerre la nevera, vi a alice parada en la puerta mirándome con una expresión alterada, sus brazos estaban cruzados sobre su pecho.

-Quiero saber que te pasa y quiero saberlo ya bella swan, y no me vengas con cuenticos tontos de que estas cansada porque no te lo creo ni un Segundo- me exigio Alice mirándome fijamente.

Yo no sabia que decirle, me quede mirándola sin palabras. No podía contarselo, si Alice se enteraba, todo lo que había estado intentando guardar desde pequeña saldría a la luz. Pude sentir la furia de mi hermano, pude sentir la lastima de todos al saber que estaba enamorada de Edward y pude ver los ojos de desconcierto de Edward que sabia pondría cuando se enterara que la pequeña niña que el consideraba su hermana tenia sentimientos por el.

\- Es por mi hermano?- Me pregunto Alice

Oh dios, lo sabia!, Era una idiota, como no pude ocultarlo mejor. Me voltee a sacar los Platos para el postre, de la encimera, mientras mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas y mi Corazón empezaba a palpitar con mas rapidez. Intentaba por todos los medios posibles evitar que Alice me viera en Este estado.

\- Cuando llegue, pregunte por ti y Edward me dijo que habían tenido un pequeño altercado en el supermercado, me dijo que se había reido un poco de ti y que después de eso habías actuado extraño. De verdad te molesto tanto? - Me pregunto Alice.

Suspire tranquila, después de todo no era lo que pensaba. Había una forma de salir de todo esto sin revelar la verdad.

Respire profundo antes de enfrentarme cara a cara a Alice mientras sacaba las cucharitas del cajón al lado de la estufa.

\- Sabes que no es normal que Edward me moleste, solo me sorprendí un poco, pero no es mas, no te preocupes Alice, han sido muchas sorpresas en un dia.- Le dije sin ganas pero intentando realmente sonar convincente y desviando un poco la conversación al asunto que me había ocultado por un mes entero.

Alice me miro a los ojos un buen rato decidiendo si aceptar la patética excusa que acababa de darle. Deicidio dejarlo asi e ignorar por completo el tema de Que deje pasar.

-Y porque miraste a Rosalie asi después de presentarte a Jasper?-

Oh dios, después de todo mi cara de poker no era tan Buena.

-Alice, la primera impresión que tuve de ella no fue muy agradable, sentía que estaba muy seria y tal ves un poco brava. No sabia que esperar, lo siento si la mire mal, no era mi intención- le dije

-sabes que eres muy mala para mentir verdad?- Me dijo Alice mirándome fijamente

\- No estoy mintiendo- le respondí.

-Bueno bella, cuando estes lista para decirme la verdadera razon de tu actitud aquí estare, lo sabes verdad?- Me dijo Alice rindiéndose de su interrogatorio por hoy - Espero tambien que sepas que yo no te voy a juzgar ni nada por el estilo, lo que te tiene asi no es tan grave ni tan descabellado como tu lo ves- termino de decirme justo cuando iba saliendo de la cocina con los platos, las cucharas, el cuchillo y la pala para cortar el pastel. Frene en seco justo para dejarla pasar con el pastel en sus manos. Me regalo una Mirada suficiente y siguió su camino sin decir otra palabra.

Lo sabia, sabia que estaba enamorada de su hermano, no había podido engañarla. Siempre había creido que Ella lo sospechaba, pero nunca había estado tan segura de que tan verdadera era esa afirmación. Alice se dio cuenta de mi amor por Edward y con lo que me había dicho lo había confirmado.

Ahora debia hablar con ella y asegurarme de que no dijera nada. Debia hacerle entender que yo era consiente que era un amor imposible y que no debia preocuparse por lo que pudiera causar mis sentimientos a nuestras familias.

Lo que restaba de comida, fue realmente incómodo, no podía mirar a los ojos a Alice y ella no dejaba de mirarme. Edward me miraba con ojos suplicantes, pidiendo perdon por algo que no tenia porque. Tenia que hablar con el y dejarle saber que no estaba brava, pero para eso debia controlar mis sentimientos, no podía dejar notar alguno mas y  
Emmet no dejaba de mirar a Rosalie, la cual le regalaba algunas miradas curiosas cuando creia que nadie la veia.

Esme Y Carlise eran ajenos a todas las miradas suplicantes y avergonzadas de la mesa. Para ellos había sido una cena en familia como cualquier otra, una cena en la que conocieron a su Nuevo yerno y a su Hermana.


	5. Chapter 5 ESPIONAJE

LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A STEPHANIE MEYER, LA TRAMA ES MIA

CAPITULO 5 ESPIONAJE

Jasper había decidido quedarse en el apartamente de su Hermana esa noche. Por lo que hacia 10 minutos los hermanos Hale se habian despedido de todos, prometiendo venir al día siguiente para unirse al plan que seguramente Alice ya tenia organizado para nosotros. Rosalie seguia igual de seria, aun cuandoose fue, pensarias que se veria alividada por salir de un lugar en el que no estaba. Pero nisiquiera eso paso. Era rara. No sabia que pensar de ella.

Esme y yo terminábamos de recoger el comedor para dejar todo organizado antes de que Emmett y yo no fueramos a descansar a nuestra casa

Alice se había perdido despues de haber despedido a Jasper en la puerta cosa que no me generaba mucha confianza. Probablemente estaba organizando algo que no iba a ser de mi agrado, y ahora mas que nunca debía estar atenta. En cualquier momento iba a volver a tocar el tema, estaba segura y no creia que fuera posible volver a salirme de el sin tener que confesarle lo que realmente sentía por su hermano.

Emmet estaba en la sala de televisión con Carlise viendo un partido de fútbol que por lo que parecía era importante, pues los dos estaban pendientes de cada jugada y comentaban sobre ellas cada vez que algo extraño sucedía. Durante toda la cena Emmett se había portado muy extraño y estaba casi Segura que era por Rosalie. Debía preguntarle sobre eso mas tarde. Aun seguía en mi mente la imagen de Edward inclinado sobre Rosalie hablando con ella y no quería que hubiera conflictos entre el y mi hermano si es que mis sospechas sobre Emmett eran ciertas. En le fondo quería que fueran ciertas, no me gustaría mucho ver a Edward junto a Rosalie. Mis celos injustificados y patéticos volvían a aparecer en mi cuerpo.

Edward estaba tocando piando en la sala de musica del tercer piso, su cuarto quedaba en el mismo piso. Era extraño que con 27 años aun viviera en la casa de Carlise y Esme, de hecho siempre había dicho que quería independizarse pronto para darle mas privacidad sus padres, cosa que Esme odiaba, no quería que ninguno de sus hijos se fueran aun, y gracias a la Universidad y la especialización, había logrado convencer a Edward para que se quedara un poco mas.

Alice era otra historia, apenas pudo inscribirse en la Universidad había empezado a buscar apartamentos inmediatamente y en cuestión de 2 semanas ya se había mudado y había empezado a vivir sola.

Para Edward, el poder costear un apartamento para el solo no era muy fácil, aunque Carlise se había ofrecido a hacerlo, pero Edward no había querido aceptar, siempre les decía que quería vivir por sus propios medios, y no quería ponerle mas gastos a sus padres de los que ya tenían. Y el pensar que Emmett y Edward alquilaran un apartamento juntos, aunque era la opción mas obvia no era posible. Emmet se reusaba a dejarme sola por lo menos antes de que fuera mayor de edad. Así que esa opción estaba descartada por los próximos 3 años mínimo.

Pero estaba segura que eso iba a cambiar pronto, hacia casi dos meses que había empezado a trabajar en la clínica y la verdad no creía que le estuvieran pagando mal, era un excelente doctor y sus agenda estaba casi siempre ocupada. Estaba segura que su primer gasto iba a ser conseguir un lugar para vivir el solo. Me pregunte como seria la reacción de Esme cuando eso sucediera.

Un destello de la suave melodía que estaba tocando se alcanzaba a oír en le primer piso, podía asegurar que la canción no era muy alegre que digamos. Suspire resignada, tendría que hablar con el, no era justo que por mi culpa el se estuviera sintiendo mal. Sabia que se preocupaba por mi, era su hermanita pequeña, como no iba a estarlo. Yo también me preocupaba por el muchísimo y estaba segura que eso no era solo por mis sentimientos.

Tendría que aclarar la situación, pero lamentablemente no sabia que decirle sin revelarle nada. Para mi mentir no era muy fácil. Mis expresiones faciales eran muy claras y Edward me conocia mejor que nadie. Realmente no sabia como había podido ocultarle mis sentimientos por el todo este tiempo. Quizás era porque nunca habíamos hablado del tema, entonces técnicamente, nunca le había mentido.

ya he terminado de traer todo lo del comedor Esme- le dije mientras terminaba de organizar los platos del postre en el lavavajillas y lo programaba para encenderlo.

\- Gracias bella me respondió mientras terminaba de organizar los cubiertos que ya habíamos lavado.

Cuando puso el ultimo tenedor, se acerco a la mesa donde yo estaba sentada mirándola y se sentó a mi lado. Yo recosté mi cabeza en su hombro y Esme me abrazo con su brazo derecho.

\- Estas mejor bella? Sabes que si te sientes mal debes decirnos me pregunto preocupada.

\- Estoy bien tía Esme, de verdad. - Le respondí sabiendo que su pregunta era realmente por preocupación. - solo debo tener una noche para descansar bien, mañana estaré como nueva, te lo prometo.

Esme apretó su agarre sobre mi y dejo un beso en la coronilla de mi cabeza.

-Bueno hija creo que iré a buscar a Carlise, Alice probablemente esta en su cuarto, la vi subir las escaleras despues de que Jasper se fue- me dijo

\- Gracias Esme, pero creo que iré a despedirme, quiero dormir unas 15 horas, pero con Alice aquí, creo que sera imposible, por lo que prefiero irme ya- le respondí con una pequeña sonrisa

Esme nego con la cabeza y sonrió a mi comentario

\- Bueno Bella que descanses, los espero mañana para desayunar entonces.- me dijo esme mientras salia de la cocina.

Me levante de la mesa y me dirigí a la sala de televisión en busca de Emmet, pero cuando llegue allí, no había nadie. Emmet seguramente había subido al cuarto de Edward, el piano ya no se oía, por lo que podía asegurar que estaban allí los dos. Resignada subí las escaleras en busca del oso para que fueramos a casa, pero en el camino decidí ir primero a la habitación de Alice a despedirme, si no la hacia, podía estar en graves problemas. Solo esperaba que no sacara el tema de su hermano esta noche.

El cuarto de Alice era gigante, justo al lado de la entrada estaba su gigantesco armario, el cual ocupaba casi la mitad de su cuarto. Era increíble cuanta ropa tenia y eso que cuando se había mudado se había llevado una cantidad igual a la que había dejado acá. A la izquierda del armario tenia un sillón café lleno de cojines de color rosa fuerte que le daban un toque muy femenino. Y justo despues estaba la puerta del baño. Contra la otra pared había un ventanal que daba contra la parte de atrás de la casa y al fondo estaba su cama con dos mesitas de noche. En cada una había una lampara.

Alice estaba muy concentrada en unas hojas sentada sobre su cama de dos plazas con las piernas cruzadas, no me sintió cuando entre por lo que llame su atención

\- Hey Alice, venia a despedirme le dije desde la puerta

Alice alzo su Mirada y me sonrió. Estiro uno de sus brazos hacia mi moviendo su mano para que fuera hasta ella.

Camine hasta su cama y me recosté junto a ella.

\- Que hacías que estabas tan concentrada? - le pregunte intentando mirar las hojas que tenia antes

\- Son los bocetos de las pendas que Rosalie va a modelar para mi trabajo, hay algo aun que no me convence- me dijo mientras me tendía las hojas para que las mirara.

-Woahh Alice, están increibles- exclame mirando las imagenes. - los hiciste todos tu?

Yo no sabia mucho de moda, pero lo que estaba viendo estaba demasiado bien, no sabia que podía estar mal para que Alice no estuviera convencida. Alice asintió mirando los bocetos con una Mirada frustrada.

\- Se ven geniales, yo no les cambiaría nada. - le dije intentando aplacar su nerviosismo.

-No se bella, creo que quiero cambiar los colores de estos dos vestidos-

Me dijo señalando un bonito vestido color azul noche que se amarraba del cuello, justo debajo de los senos tenia una banda plateada que contrarrestaba el azul del vestido. Tenia la espalda descubierta y caía hasta los pies era algo ajustado, con una abertura al lado derecho que subía hasta arriba de la rodilla, se veía genial, la figura se marcaba completamente; y un vestido gris de tirantas gruesas que iba hasta arriba de la rodilla, tenia un cinturón bordado con apliques cafés que hacían notar la cintura. La falda caía suavemente sobre la piernas dándole un efecto de movimiento.

-Son un poco simples, no te parece? - me pregunto Alice mirando los dibujos mientras repasaba la silueta de los dibujos con su dedo pulgar.

-Alice están perfectos!, a tus profesores les van a encantar, no lo dudes ni un Segundo. Es mas creo que quiero uno de casa uno cuando tengas lista toda tu entrega y estos dos vestidos sean parte de tu marca!.- le responde entusiasmada.

Alice se alegro con mi emoción, no era normal que yo mostrara Tanta alegría cuando se trataba de temas de moda. Pero debía admitir que Alice sabia lo que hacia. Y cuando se graduara y pudiera empezar a crear diseños para la marca de ropa que había soñado desde pequeña sabia que iba a tener un éxito total. Sus diseños eran increíbles.

-Gracias bella, espero que los jurados piensen igual cuando vean el estudio fotográfico de Rosalie- me dijo preocupada.

Asi va a ser, vas a ver! Te lo aseguro.- le dije convencida de que asi seria.

-Jasper me dijo lo mismo cuando los vio- me dijo mientras recogía los dibujos y los ponía en una carpeta.

-Pues Jasper tiene toda la razón, y a Rosalie se le van a ver perfectos Alice! deja de preocuparte. Vas a ver que todo va a salir muy bien. – le dije mientras me ponía de pie.

Me despedí de Alice, prometiéndole que mañana a las 8 de la mañana estaría aquí con Emmet para desayunar. Quería que fueramos todos a la playa por el dia. Jasper y Rosalie llegarían a esa hora también. Salí aliviada del cuarto de Alice y me dirigí al tercer piso, donde asumía estaba mi hermano hablando con su mejor amigo.

Cuando estaba subiendo las escaleras escuche la converzacion de ellos dos, estaban hablando de mi y contra toda mi voluntad, me quede parada escuchando la converzacion. Odiaba espiar a la gente, pero necesitaba saber que estaba pensando edward con exactitud, debía planear muy bien lo que le diría para aclarar todo el malentendido

-Te dijo que no le dijeras pequeña?- le pregunto Emmett asombrado- nunca le habia molestado ese apodo, es mas creia que le gustaba, siempre sonrie cuando le dices asi.

-Pensaba igual, pero ahora no lo se, ha estado rara desde que la recogí en el instituto, como perdida en sus pensamientos y un poco alterada. Se molesto muy fácil, ella siempre es muy tranquila y soporta a diario todos tus comentarios, en serio no entiendo que fue lo que dije. Solo mencione que era baja.- dijo Edward

\- Edward, tiene 15 años sus hormonas están revolucionadas, probablemente esta en esa etapa de las mujeres en las que pelean por todo sin motivo alguno, seguramente ya esta bien, es imposible que pase mas de unas horas brava contigo, lo sabes bien- respondió mi "delicado" hermano.

\- No creo que sea eso Emmett,- respondió Edward después de meditar sus delicadas palabras - creo mas bien que Bella esta saliendo con alguien y no nos lo ha contado

\- porque piensas eso?, VISTE A BELLA CON ALGUIEN EN EL INSTITUTO?- pregunto Emmett un poco alterado.

OH por dios. Emmett tenia que bajarle un poco a su sobre protección! Tenia 15 años y era de las pocas mujeres en el instituto que no habían tenido una relación antes. Ángela llevaba 5 meses con Ben. Jessica había estado con casi toda la población masculina del instituto, Victoria llevaba un año con James y yo había estado soltera toda mi vida. Solo había dado un beso en toda mi vida y no había pasado de ahí porque entre Edward y Emmet habían espantado al pobre Riley. De mas estaba decir que era mas virgen que cualquiera.

\- No Emmett, no la vi con nadie- pero me dijo que había esta saliendo con algunos chicos sin que nosotros supiéramos- dijo Edward

Emmet suspiro relajado

\- a mi a cada rato me sale con esa historia, sabe que me altera mucho que este con alguien que no haya conocido y aprobado antes. Hace unas semanas me dijo que si seguía protegiéndola así iba a irse al primer bar que encontrara con la contraseña falsa que Jessica le había conseguido y que iba a irse a la casa con el primer hombre que la mirara.- le contó Emmett

\- no crees que lo diga enserio verdad?- pregunto

\- por su puesto que no, esta solo pasando la etapa de rebeldía, cuando se de cuenta que estamos haciendo todo esto por su bien, va a dejar de pelear tanto- respondió Emmett

\- si tu lo dices, te creeré , pero sigo creyendo que deberías darle un poco mas de espacio Emmett. Bella ya no tiene 12 años, y se ha convertido en una mujer Hermosa y aunque no me guste aceptarlo tarde o temprano tendrá que empezar a salir con alguien, y la verdad prefiero que te lo cuente y no que lo haga a escondidas.- le respondió Edward

Emmett no respondió nada. Seguramente estaba asimilando lo que Edward acababa de decirle

\- Crees que bella es Hermosa?

Esa era una pregunta que no me esperaba. Como pude me incline un poco mas contra la pared que daba a la escalera intentando ver algo mas que la cola del piano negro del salón de música de Edward.

\- Vamos Emmett la has visto? Bella es Linda, interesante e inteligente. Seguro hay unos cuantos niñatos detrás de ella en el instituto. En serio quieres que salga con alguno de ellos y que no Te lo cuente? - Pregunto Edward

-No se Edward no puedo ver a mi hermanita pequeña de esa manera! Me conformo con creer tu palabra. Además prefiero las Monas- respondió Emmet intentando acabar el tema

se notaba que Emmett estaba incomodo con la conversación. Era imposible hacerlo cambiar de opinión con respecto a mi. Edward entendió su indirecta y cambio radicalmente el tema, dejándome con mas dudas de las que tenia antes. No podía creer que Edward pensara así de mi. podía sentir como mi confianza aumentaba unos cuantos puntos, sabia que me veía hermosa de una forma paternal, pero oírlo decirlo era demasiado bueno. Mi Corazón estaba palpitando fuertemente, tanto que temía ser descubierta.

Estaba girando sobre mis talones para bajar y hacer toda la pantomima de que hasta ahora venia subiendo de una forma muy ruidosa para que me oyeran, cuando una pregunta formulada por Edward me detuvo

\- Así que Rosalie Hale, eh? -.

\- No se que voy a hacer hombre, nunca me había puesto así frente a una mujer, nadie lo sabe mejor que tu. No se que me paso, pero me encanta esa mujer- respondió mi hermano.

\- Vamos Emmett no tienes ni 5 horas en conocerla, y no creo que el duende vaya a permitir que te metas con la Hermana de su novio para un calenton, sabes lo que esta en juego y no creo que quieras ver a Alice brava- le dijo Edward

\- QUE TE PASA HOMBRE! Rosalie es mejor que eso, no la quiero para una noche y ya, yo ya supere esa etapa ahora estoy buscando una relación y no podía ser nadie mejor que ella. Le encantan los carros, es increíblemente sexi y además es independiente, a leguas se nota que es una mujer fuerte y que le gusta tener el control, sabes como me pone eso! Edward creo sinceramente que acabo e encontrar a la futura señora Swan - dijo mi hermano en una velocidad alarmante!

Podía imaginar la cara que Edward le estaba haciendo a mi hermano después de esa declaración, seguramente era muy parecida a la que tenia yo justo ahora.

Emmett era el hombre mas mujeriego que pudiera existir. Nunca había tenido una novia seria, pero eso no quería decir que había estado solo toda su vida. El desfile de mujeres que habían salido de la casa era larguísimo y el numero de mujeres que estaban detrás de el, era igual o mas largo. Emmett y Edward habían sido los mas populares en el instituto y en la Universidad y como no, habían aprovechado su posición social para estar con cuanta mujer se le pasara por el frente.

Afortunadamente Edward era un poco mas reservado por lo que eran pocas las mujeres que alguna vez había conocido que hubieran tenido algo con el. Pero Emmett, simplemente no le preocupaba que la gente lo supiera, es mas, creo que se alegraba de hacer notar a las mujeres que pasaban por su vida.

Probablemente por eso era tan sobre protector, sabia lo que los hombres eran capaces de hacer o decir para llevarse una mujer a la cama, lo vivía en carne propia a diario. Y no creo que quisiera eso para mi. afortunadamente para el, el único hombre que quería que me llevara a la cama esta totalmente fuera de mi alcance.

Edward soltó una carcajada después de unos segundos.

-hahahaha, Emmett Swan….hahaha…esta listo para sentar cabeza?...hhahaha- pregunto Edward entrecortadamente- auch Emmet repico justo después de un golpe seco.

Emmett debía de haber golpeado a Edward por haberse burlado de el.

\- No te burles hombre, estoy hablando enserio- respondió mi hermano

-Pensé que este día nunca llegaría- respondió Edward intentando contener su risa- me alegro Emmett espero que seas muy feliz en tu nueva vida monógama. Pero te recomendaría que empieces a hablar con Rosalie pronto, no creo que una mujer tan fuerte e independiente como ella este muy interesada en tener una relación Seria con un hombre que no tiene las agallas ni para saludarla correctamente.

\- Lo se, lo de hoy no puede repetirse, tengo que prepararme, ese delicioso cuerpo no me tomara por sorpresa de Nuevo. Mañana sacare todas mis armas, vas a ver Edward, estará a mis pies a la hora del almuerzo, Te lo aseguro. Rogara porque le hable, rogara porque la mire hombre! Mañana Rosalie Hale va a saber lo que es un hombre de verdad- dijo Emmett orgulloso.

\- Quiero ver eso- respondió Edward con un toque de burla en su voz.

Ya era suficiente modo espionaje por un día, además quería irme a dormir, eran casi las 11 de la noche y mañana tendríamos seguramente un día muy ajetreado. Baje unos cuantos escalones y volví a subirlos haciendo los pasos demasiado exagerados para que notaran mi presencia.

\- Emmett quiero ir a casa, te vas a quedar acá?- pregunte mientras fingía un bostezo

Mi hermano se puso de pie inmediatamente y se despidió de Edward con la cabeza.

\- Te espero en el carro pequeña- me dijo y bajo las escaleras.

Estaba un poco ansiosa por lo que este hombre pudiera decirme, pero prefería arreglar las cosas ya, además mi autoestima estaba un poco elevado. Sabia que mi sonrisa era grande así que no iba a ser tan difícil convencer a Edward de que todo estaba bien entre nosotros. Y es que esa era la verdad, no había nada malo. Nuestra Amistad estaba bien, por ahora y así debía mantenerse.

-Bella de verdad siento haberme reído de ti, no quiero que Estés brava conmigo, por favor perdóname- me dijo Edward mientras jugaba con sus manos nervioso

-Prometo no volver a tocar ese tema y si no te gusta que te diga pequeña. Prometo no volver a decirte así, pero por favor no te portes así conmigo.

No podía creer que Este hombre fuera tan dulce. Estaba convencido de que la culpa de mi actitud era el. Mi Corazón creció un poco mas en ese momento, lo amaba en todas sus formas posibles amaba su faceta montadora, su faceta tierna, su faceta sobre protectora, amaba todas y casa una de ellas y definitivamente no estaba lista para renunciar a que me llamara pequeña

\- Edward, no estoy brava contigo, sácate eso de la cabeza. Perdón si hice que pareciera así, pero te lo prometo, no es así- le dije mientras me acercaba un poco a el.

\- Entonces Bella? Porque estas así? Hay algo que te moleste? Sabes que puedes decírmelo- me dijo Edward

No soporte mas y lo abrace, Edward respondió mi efusivo abraso envolviendo sus brazos al rededor de mi cintura y alzándome un poco. Podía sentir todo su cuerpo pegado al mío, me encantaba estar en sus Brazos.

\- Gracias por ser así conmigo, te prometo que si lo necesito hablare contigo, pero por ahora, todo esta bien, solo estoy cansada. Enserio- le dije al oído.

sentí como su cuerpo enteo se relajaba y como sus brazos me apretaban un poco mas.

No se de donde salio mi valentía pero hice algo que nunca había hecho. Cuando Edward me puso sobre mis pies en el suelo y empezó a soltar mi cintura para liberarme de su agarre, gire mi cabeza un poco y deposite un tímido beso en la comisura de sus perfectos labios. Edward se tenso inmediatamente y me soltó rápido, Sus ojos me miraban con sorpresa pero no dijo ni una palabra.

Mi rubor se hizo presente al instante, pero aun tenia un poco de esa confianza en mi y no iba a dejar que este momento se dañara.

Mire a Edward entre mis pestañas de la forma mas coqueta que creía posible, esperaba no verme ridícula.

\- No deberías dejar de llamarme pequeña Edward, me encanta cuando lo haces. Pensé que lo sabias, lo de hoy fue una broma, quería molestarte Como tu lo habías hecho conmigo, espero no te importe mucho-

Di media vuelta dejando a un Edward confundido mientas hacia todo lo posible para contener la risa que quería salir de mis labios, salí del salón de música no sin antes mirarlo por ultima vez.

\- Nos vemos mañana Eddie- le dije a un Edward aun inmóvil.

Nunca en mi vida, había visto a Edward tan sorprendido por algo que había hecho. Me encantaba haberlo dejado así. En solo 2 minutos habla arreglado por completo mi día.

Con unas sonrisa tatuada en mis labios salí de la casa Cullen y me monte en la Hummer de Emmet, era un recorrido de 30 segundos. Pero toda ocasión para manejar, era perfecta para mi hermano.

Llegue a la casa y me fui directo a la cama, sabia que iba a dormir perfectamente, estaba feliz, Edward creía que era hermosa, inteligente e interesante. Por ahora, no necesitaba mas para estar tranquila. Una pequeña esperanza se había instalado en mi Corazón, sabia que era absurdo, pero saber que pensaba eso de mi, me subía un poco mi autoestima. Estaba soñando, lo sabia, pero eso me bastaba por ahora.

Quizás, solo quizás, había alguna esperanza.


	6. Chapter 6 ROSALIE

LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A STEPHANIE MEYER, LA TRAMA ES MIA

CAPITULO 6 ROSALIE

* * *

Los rayos de sol de la mañana me despertaron. Me estire bajo mi colcha completamente descansada, ya no tenía sueño, pero aún no quería salir de mi comoda cama. La luz se colaba por la ventana de mi cuarto, anoche no había corrido las cortinas. Había llegado volando en una nube y no había atinado a hacer muchas cosas, lave mis dientes, me desvestí, solo dormía con mi ropa interior, era costumbre ya. Me metí bajo la colcha con una sonrisa en mi cara que iba a ser imposible de borrar.

Era hermosa, inteligente e interesante.

La sonrisa en mi cara, creció un poco, estaba muy feliz, no podía creer lo que había hecho anoche, no era nada del otro mundo, ni siquiera había sido un beso de verdad. Pero el saber que había dejado a Edward de esa forma me llenaban de alegría. Fuera cual fuera el motivo, lo había dejado sorprendido. No sabía que estaba pensando y la verdad, preferia seguir en la ignorancia. Dudaba mucho que estuviera pensando algo parecido a lo que pensaba yo en estos momentos.

Suspirando contenta me levante de mi cama con energías renovadas. El reloj de mi celular, marcaba las 7.30. Debía empezar a arreglarme antes de que Alice viniera a buscarme si no me aparecía antes de las 8 en su casa como había prometido anoche. Pero antes decidi ir al cuarto de Emmet a despertarlo, seguramente estaba aún dormido y si no lo despertaba ya, íbamos a llegar tarde.

Sin importarme en golpear en su puerta, entre al cuarto esperando encontrarlo a oscuras y a mi hermano entre su cama con las cobijas revueltas entre sus piernas, como normalmente amanecía.

\- Oso arriba, se nos va a….- la imagen que tenía al frente mi interrumpió.

Emmett estaba frente al espejo mirando su atuendo, ya estaba bañado y arreglado.

Llevaba su pantaloneta de baño de franjas azules con una camiseta gris que se pegaba a su pecho, podías ver todos sus músculos marcados en ella. Sobre su cama había varias camisetas que seguramente se había probado pero no le habían convencido, sus brazos estaban sobre su cabeza "acomodando" su cabello.

\- Porque te arreglas tanto? Vamos a salir con los Cullen, como siempre- le pregunte.

\- Vamos enana nunca esta mal ayudar un poco a la naturaleza!, además que tal que hoy en la playa conozca a alguien que me interese?- me respondió Emmett mientras se ponía unas vans grises.

\- OH, ósea que no tiene nada que ver con cierta rubia que se unirá a nuestros planes de hoy?- le pregunte con una sonrisa burlona.

Emmett me miro unos segundos, debatiéndose entre contarme o seguir con su historia de la playa.

\- Ha ha, ha, que chistosa. De pronto puedo darle a Rosalie el privilegio de estar conmigo, porque iba a negarme a la posibilidad. Si ella lo quiere, puede que lo considere, yo no soy nadie para negarle a ella los placeres de la vida- me dijo Emmett con suficiencia.- si no te apuras, me voy sin ti enana. Tienes 20 minutos.

Emmett agarró sus gafas Ray-Ban y salio del cuarto con una mochila en su espalda.

Debía apurarme si no quería llegar tarde. Rápidamente entre a la ducha y me bañe en tiempo récord, había depilado mí cuerpo entero con cera el miércoles por lo que no era necesario retocar nada aun.

Sabía que Alice me iba a obligar a usar un bikini de la colección que tenía en su casa para mí, por lo que no me moleste por mirar mis comodos vestidos de baño. Siempre llegaba con un más comodo que lindo y Alice decidia cambiarlo. Me puse ropa interior y una pantaloneta de jean que tenía la parte de abajo doblada hacia arriba, era muy corta pero muy comoda. La acompañe con una blusa azul oscura suelta que cubría mis poco pronunciadas curvas y que era muy fresca. Tenía un cuello en V un poco pronunciado y botones al frente. No era mi estilo completamente pero sabía que necesitaba algo fresco para la playa. Me puse mis converse blancas y peine un poco mi cabello. No vi razón en maquillarme por lo que agarre mi mochila donde había metido mis gafas, un bloqueador solar, una toalla, mi billetera y mí celular. Salí del cuarto en busca del oso.

El día estaba perfecto para ir a la playa, no haría mucho sol pero la temperatura si estaba alta, solo Alice Cullen podría escoger un plan de playa en un día como este. Iba a ser un bonito día. Emmett había decidido llevar su Hummer por lo que de nuevo hice el recorrido desde mí casa a la casa Cullen en auto, eran las 7.55 cuando una activa Alice abrió la puerta de su casa para dejarnos entrar.

-Buenos días chicos, listos para la playa? - pregunto el duende dando saltitos emocionados mientras nos llevaba a la cocina donde ya estaban Jasper y Rosalie sentados en la mesa desayunando.

Hola, Alice- la salude entusiasmada, mí animo había mejorado exponencialmente desde ayer.-

\- hola chicos- dije a Jasper y a Rosalie desde la puerta de la cocina

\- hola bella- me respondió Jasper mientras terminaba su desayuno.

Rosalie levantó la Mirada pero no me dijo nada, al parecer su antipatia era algo de todos los dias.

Tia Esme y tío Carlisle estaban a su lado desayunando también. Ellos habían decidido quedarse en casa y tomarse la tarde para ellos dos.

Me acerque y los salude con un beso en el cachete.

\- Hola, familia, llego la alegría de este lugar- Emmett saludó a todos desde la puerta y con un gracioso andar, se sentó al lado de Rosalie haciendo los movimientos más exajerados de lo normal. Ella lo Miraba atenta con una ceja levantada.

Emmett miró a Rosalie y le pico un ojo, gesto que no me paso inadvertido. Rosalie pronunció más su gesto y sin decirle una sola palabra continuo comiendo. Ignorando por completo los intentos de mí hermano por llamar su atención.

Tio Carlisle y tía Esme se reían del comentario del oso y lo miraban con ojos divertidos. Yo negué con la cabeza, hoy definitivamente iba a ser un buen día.

Jasper tenía una pantaloneta de baño roja y una camisa negra con las mangas recogidas y Rosalie tenía un vestido veraniego blanco que le quedaba a la mitad del muslo y se podía ver su vestido de baño color vino debajo de él, aunque sabía que Edward no estaba interezada en ella, seguía teniendo un poco de desconfianza en ella. Parecía una modelo, y no una cualquiera, podría fácilmente ser un ángel de Victoria's Secret, su belleza era natural, no creo que pudiera tener nunca un mal día. Pero era tan seria y tan callada que parecía que estuviera brava a todas horas. Presentía que no quería estar aca con nosotros, no podía asegurarlo, pero la había oído hablar tan poco que era lo que daba a entender.

\- Duende no tengo traje de baño aun, supuse que me obligarías a cambiarme por lo que hice las cosas más fáciles y vine directamente aca.- le dije antes de que se Sentara en el comedor.

Alice me Miro emocionada y me agarró de la mano halándome a su cuarto.

\- Ponte este- me dijo entregándome dos prendas demasiado pequeñas para mí gusto de color azul oscuro- este color contrasta muy bien con tu piel.

– pero Alice, es muy pequeño, me niego a ponerme esto- le dije mostrándole los dos triángulos que se suponía iban a tapar mis pechos.

Siempre me habia obligado a cambiarme por trajes de baño mas grandes nunca algo asi. Estaba un poco sorprendida por su eleccion.

\- Oh, vamos bella, no seas infantil, ya es hora de que empieces a mostrar ese cuerpo que tienes, además quiero que cojas un poco de color y ese es el traje de baño perfecto para eso.- me dijo

Suspire resignada, sabiendo que era una batalla perdida, no era posible enfrentarte a Alice y mucho menos si era en temas de moda así que me dispuse a cambiarme de una vez sin seguir protestando.

\- Te espero abajo bella, no tardes y te quiero ver con eso puesto! Ah, y una cosa bella, no vuelvas a llamarme duende!- dijo la enana saliendo de su cuarto.

Sonreí a su comentario y quite mi ropa rápidamente. Guarde mi ropa interior entre El cajon donde estaba la ropa que Alice destinaba para mí.

El vestido de baño era lindo y me quedaba bien, debía admitirlo, Alice tenía buen ojo para estas cosas, no había duda de eso. La parte de arriba se amarraba al cuello. Y la parte de abajo tenía lazos a los lados para graduarlo según lo que necesitara. Seguía pensando que era muy pequeño, nunca habia usado ago así. Pero no iba a enfrentarme a la furia de Alice. Además, no creía que fuera a quitarme mi blusa y mi pantaloneta, así que no le di mucha importancia.

Volví a ponerme mi pantaloneta y abroche mi blusa. Recogí mi cabello en una cebolla improvisada dejando algunos mechones libres y salí del cuarto.

Edward venia bajando las escaleras. Por unos segundos, mi respiración se paró y mi Corazon empezo a latir más rápido. Era perfecto. Llevaba una pantaloneta negra que se ajustaba deliciosamente a su cintura y estaba segura de que dejaba ver sus nalgas perfectamente; una camisa blanca que se pegaba a su cuerpo Como un guante, con las mangas remangadas hasta los codos. Sus músculos eran del tamaño perfecto. Mientras bajaba las escaleras, intentaba domar un poco su pelo. Sus brazos estaban flexionados sobre su cabeza dándome una vista mucho mejor que la normal.

Tenía una barba creciente que le acentuaba sus rasgos y hacia más visibles sus verdes ojos. Cuando me vio, sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa y redujo la velocidad con la que iba, sus ojos me miraron de arriba abajo deteniéndose un poco en mis blancas piernas.

Mi rubor se hizo presente inmediatamente. Estaba evaluándome y esperaba que le gustara lo que estaba viendo.

-Buenos Días Eddie- le dije con una sonrisa para romper el silencio

Edward miró mis ojos y su sonrisa torcida apareció en sus labios -buenos días pequeña, no sabía que estabas ahí. No es muy pequeña esa pantaloneta?

me había llamado pequeña, mi corazón salto un segundo y una sonrisa se posó en mis labios, gesto que no paso por alto para Edward.

Rode mis ojos mientras emprendía mi camino a la cocina y me pregunte mentalmente que diría si viera el vestido de baño que su hermana me había obligado a usar- vamos Edward no seas tan conservador. Vamos a la playa y hoy va a hacer calor-

Edward suspiro profundo pero no dijo nada más y siguió mi camino para ir a desayunar.

Una vez listos nos pusimos en marcha, Alice tenía lista una nevera con comida para el día de playa.

Entre Jasper y Emmet acomodaron todo en la Hummer y en el descapotable de Rosalie mientras Edward y yo terminabamos de desayunar. Solo iríamos en dos carros por lo que habíamos decidido que los hermanos Hale irían con Alice en el descapotable y yo iría con el oso y Edward en la Hummer.

-Edward puedes ayudarme a subir?- pregunte mirándolo fijamente, mientras me sostenía de la puerta de la Hummer una pequeña sonrisa se posó en mis labios.

Edward se acercó hasta mi me sostuvo de la cadera para ayudarme a subir al gigante carro. Sus dedos se colaron por debajo de mi blusa y pude sentir la corriente familiar en mi piel cada vez que me tocaba. Mi Corazon se aceleró como solía hacer y mis pulmones contuvieron el aliento durante el contacto. Edward apretó un poco más sus manos contra mi y sin ningún esfuerzo me levanto y me deposito en la silla de atrás.

Podía ver su expresión sorprendida de nuevo, la misma expresión que tenía anoche cuando me fui. Seria posible que sintiera los mismos corrientazos cuando nos tocábamos?

Con sus ojos puestos en los míos y sus labios fruncidos, cerro mi puerta y se subió al puesto del copitolo. No volvió a mirarme en todo el camino. Emmett ya estaba organizando el GPS en su celular para escoger la mejor ruta a la playa.

Yo sonreí internamente, cada ves estaba más confundida, no sabía si estaba viendo pequeños detalles y los estaba agrandando o si realmente estaba pasando, Edward seguía confundido como anoche, lo podía ver en sus ojos el problema era que no sabía por qué y ahorita, si lo que pensaba era verdad, lo estaba más. Esa corriente común y placentera para mi, era ahora real para Edward. Y en mi mente, llena de escenas creadas entre Edward y yo, solo había una explicación posible. Había una oportunidad, por mínima que fuera.

El camino a la Push era de aproximadamente 40 minutos, me acomode en el puesto de atrás y deje a los hombres tranquilos al frente. Preferia cerrar lo ojos y conectarme a mi celular para no oír ni ser consiente de la velocidad a la que íbamos, cuando unías a estos dos en un carro, era seguro que la velocidad seria muy alta.

-Enana llegamos, despiértate- me había quedado dormida y Emmett estaba parado en mi puerta llamándome para que saliera del carro.

Edward no estaba con nosotros por lo que asumí que estaba ya con el resto en la playa.

Me desperece, frote mis ojos y me baje de un salto del carro con mi mochila en la mano.

El día estaba precioso, hacia sol y la playa estaba realmente vacía. Tendríamos el espacio para nosotros sin interrupciones. A la derecha de la Hummer estaba el carro de Rosalie vacío.

\- No hay que bajar las cosas del baúl?-

\- Edward ya se llevo la nevera, solo faltamos nosotros- me respondió el oso cerrando la camioneta y caminando hacia la playa.

Como la playa estaba sola pudimos escoger el lugar perfecto para sentarnos, habían dos sombrillas que nos protegían del sol y 4 tumbonas a los lados, los chicos ya habían organizando la nevera y las cosas que había traído el duende. Edward estaba buscando algo entre la nevera, Rosalie estaba poniendo su toalla sobre una tumbona para acostarse sobre ella y Alice estaba caminando con Jasper en la orilla del mar.

Acomode mi toalla en otra tumbona y me senté sobre ella mirando el paisaje. Me encantaba el mar y la tranquilidad que sentía cuando lo veía. Saque de mi mochila mis gafas y me las puse, el sol estaba cada ves mas fuerte y mis ojos picaban un poco.

A mi derecha, Edward estaba tomándose una cerveza que había sacado de la nevera, cuando la termino, se quito sus zapatos y su camisa, dejando a la vista su delicioso pecho. Mi cuerpo se calentaba solo con verlo, era absurdo.

Podía ver sus brazos flexionados mientras desabotonaba su camisa y la retiraba, su trasero marcado en la pantaloneta cuando se agacho a recoger los zapatos. Su pelo que caía por su frente y se movía con la brisa del mar.

Mis ojos estaban pegados a el y por mas que lo intentara no podía despegar mi Mirada de cada uno de sus movimientos. Inconcientemente, mordí mi labio inferior.

No quería cerrar mi ojos, pero necesitaba dejar de mirarlo. No quería levantar sospechas cuando un suspiro saliera de mis labios. Recosté mi cabeza contra la tumbona y cerré un poco mis ojos para disfrutar del calor del sol en todo mi cuerpo e intentar calmar el otro calor que había en mi.

Edward se dirigió al mar y se metió en el, a los pocos segundos estaba por debajo del agua dirigiéndose a una parte un poco mas profunda. Podría estar horas en el, le encantaba nadar, sabia que iba a estar allí un buen rato.

En mi ensoñación, pude oír a Hammett invitando a Rosalie al mar, pero Ella dijo que prefería quedarse un rato mas en el sol cosa que no le cayo muy bien a mi hermano. Al parecer iba a costarle un poco mas de trabajo el tener a Rosalie a sus pies. El parecia un poco sorprendido por la negativa de Rosalie, abrí un poco mis ojos par ver como mi hermano se quitaba su camiseta flexionando sus brazos para hacer énfasis en sus músculos y se dirigió al mar, pude oír una leve risa a mi lado. Mis ojos volvieron a cerrarse despues de eso.

\- Bella, estas dormida?- me pregunto Rosalie un rato después.

Abrí mis ojos y la mire con curiosidad a través de mis gafas, probablemente no podía ver mis ojos por lo que me senté en la tumbona cruzando mi piernas, dándole saber que lo estaba y que la había escuchado.

-Bien, solo quería decirte que lo siento si te di ayer una mala impresión, no fue mi intención que te pusieras brava conmigo porque estaba muy cerca a Edward, puedo asegurarte que no quiero mas que una Amistad con el- me dijo

Abrí mis ojos de la impresión por lo que acababa de decirme, no sabia que responderle. Mi cuerpo estaba inmóvil y mi respiración estaba un poco mas agitada, podía sentir el sudor bajando por mi frente.

Porque me había preguntado eso? Seria posible que Rosalie se hubiera dado cuenta con solo haberme visto 3 horas? Si eso era así, creo que estaba en mas problemas de los que podría imaginar

\- no se de que hablas, me tiene sin cuidado que haces con el- le respondí torpemente .

Rosalie me miro un buen rato sin decir nada, al final soltó una pequeña sonrisa y negó con la cabeza

\- Así que es un secreto eh? Vamos bella se honesta, casi me muerdes cuando me viste sentada al lado de el anoche en su casa y ni hablar de la cara que pusiste cuando se inclino a decirme quien eras tu. Y justo ahora, cuando estaba quitándose la camisa, querías abalanzarte sobre el o no? - me dijo sin quitar su Mirada de mi.

Estaba mas nerviosa que nunca, si Rosalie le contaba a los chicos estaba perdida. Baje mi Mirada a mis piernas y me acomode en la tumbona, quería irme de ahí, pero sabia que si lo hacia iba a llamar mas la atención.

\- es complicado estar enamorada de alguien que te lleva tantos años- dijo para ella misma

\- No es así, somos como hermanos, siempre ha sido así, creo que estas confundiendo un poco las cosas- le respondí con toda la seguridad que pude encontrar en mi sistema.

Sabia que mi respuesta había sido patética, mis manos temblaban por la ansiedad de ser descubierta y aunque lo había intentado, mi voz sonaba débil.

Rosalie dirigió su Mirada a mis manos sobre mis piernas y sonrío un poco mas

\- No te preocupes Bella, no planeo contarle nada a nadie, es tu vida y yo no tengo que meterme en ella, solo me parece que deberías controlar un poco tu celos, si lo que quieres es mantenerlo en secreto. Es un milagro que ninguno se haya dado cuenta aun- me dijo Rosalie intentando calmarme un poco.

No había nada mas que pudiera decirle, Ella lo sabia y si mantenía su palabra y nadie mas se enteraba, podría vivir con eso. Asentí a lo que me dijo y mire hacia el mar. Edward acababa de sacar la cabeza del agua y estaba peinando su cabello hacia atrás con su mano derecha. Suspire al ver su movimiento.

\- Es fácil ver porque lo amas, es un buen hombre y es muy sexi. Entiendo por que te sientes atraída por el.- me dijo mirando al mar conmigo.- y además si le agregas a eso que es un hombre mayor que sabe lo que quiere y puede enseñarte muchas cosas, su atractivo crece en grandes cantidades. Se lo que es eso- termino.

Así que Rosalie le gustaban los hombres grandes también, pensé.

\- Porque lo dices- le pregunte

Rosalie dejo de mirar al mar donde mi hermano y Edward estaban hablando y me miro fijamente.

-La única relación seria que he tenido fue con un hombre que me llevaba 16 años, era una relación un poco mas complicada que lo que seria una relación entre tu y Edward, creeme, entiendo como seria una relación entre ustedes dos.

La mire con curiosidad, pero no me atreví a preguntar nada. No sabia si estaba permitido hablar sobre ese tema, sin embargo Rosalie respondió a mi pregunta no formulada

\- Era mi profesor de historia del instituto Bella. Yo tenia 14 años cuando accedió a salir conmigo, duramos 2 años y fueron los mejores años de mi vida. El era todo lo que siempre he querido y me enseño muchas cosas. - me contó Rosalie mirando hacia el océano.

Después de un minuto de silencio, continuo con su historia.

-Con el tuve mi primer beso, mi primera y única relación y mi primera vez. Lo amaba y la verdad creo que aun lo amo. Lamentablemente a los dos años de salir con el descubrí que estaba casado y que solo había jugado conmigo.

No lo podía creer. Siempre había pensado que esas cosas solo pasaban en las películas, pero aquí tenia al frente mío a una mujer que había sido engañada de la forma mas vil posible.

\- No se como pude ser tan tonta y no darme cuenta de las pistas, el siempre alegaba que debía irse temprano porque no quería llamar la atención de mis padres. Podia perder su trabajo si alguien se enteraba por lo que yo fui la mas reservada con ese tema. Siempre nos veíamos en lugares extraños, y yo aceptaba todo porque estaba cegada. No habría soportado que el tuviera problemas por mi culpa. Fui una tonta Bella el jugo conmigo por eso ahora hace falta mas que una cara bonita y un Porte interesante para llamar mi atención.

\- Por eso tambien mi actitud, cuando Jasper me dijo que estaba enamorado de una mujer que habia conocido hacia menos de dos semanas, de la cual no conocia nada sobre su familia o su vida pasada, irremediablemente todos esos recuerdos volvieron a mi. No quiero que le pase lo mismo a nadie Bella y mucho menos a mi hermano. Siempre estare apoyandolo en todas las decisiones que tome, si el quiere estar con Alice y compartir su vida con ella, tiene mi apoyo por completo. pero debo confesarte que yo venia prevenida. A veces las personas no son lo que aparentan y asi Alice me paresca una Buena persona, no podia estar segura hasta ver como era su entorno en realidad. Por eso accedi a venir con el a la cena. Queria comprobar que todo estuviera bien.

No sabia que decirle, habían jugado con ella cuando tenia menos años que yo. Pero no entendía porque me contaba esto, con Edward no era así, para empezar el no quería nada conmigo y estaba segura que si eso cambiaba en algún momento, el no iba a jugar conmigo, Edward era una Buena persona yo lo conocía bien y el no seria capaz de hacer algo axial.

\- Lo siento Rosalie, de verdad que si. Pero las cosas en mi caso no son iguales. Puedes estar tranquila. Puede que sienta algo por el, no te lo voy a negar ahora. Pero de ahí, no va a pasar. Edward me ve como su Hermana y eso no va a cambiar. Además el no seria capaz de hacer algo así, independiente de con quien este saliendo- le respondí con la mayor delicadeza que podía tener.

Rosalie me miro sonriendo - No lo decía pensando en que algo así va a pasar contigo bella, no los conozco tanto como para poder evaluar tu relación con el. Lo que quiero decir es que se lo que es estar enamorada de alguien mucho mayor que tu y que esta en una posición en tu vida en la que podrías creer que es imposible tener algo con el, te entiendo bella y se que lo amas de verdad, se que no es un capricho de adolescente, porque lo viví y se lo que estas sintiendo justo ahora.- me dijo

No sabia como reaccionar a todo lo que me estaba diciendo, Rosalie entendía perfectamente por lo que estaba pasando y sin decirle nada ya sabia mi mayor secreto y además me creía. No sabia si realmente sabia Como Edward podía influir en mi cuerpo, pero sabia a ciencia cierta que mis sentimientos por el eran reales.

Al ver que no respondía nada, continuo.

\- Se lo que es sentir tu Corazón acelerarse cuando te mira, sentir tus palmas sudorosas porque con solo un gesto tu temperatura corporal aumenta y estoy segura que cada vez que tu piel tiene contacto con la de el sientes cosquillas o algo parecido recorriendo por todo tu cuerpo bella. Créeme, se por lo que estas pasando.- termino

Era seguro, ese hombre, el profesor de Rosalie, el hombre que había jugado con ella y después la había desechado, había tenido el mismo poder sobre Rosalie que Edward sobre mi. por un momento temí por la clase de poder que le había otorgado a Edward, por mas que supiera que el nunca haría algo así, era aterrorizante saber que alguien tenia el poder capaz de destruirme hasta ese punto.

Justo en ese momento entendí que Rosalie era así porque habían roto su Corazón en mil pedazos. Entendía porque era tan reservada y porque no hablaba mucho, si a mi me hubiera pasado lo mismo probablemente habría estado peor. Esperaba que eso nunca pasara conmigo. Ni con Edward ni con nadie.

Mi percepción de Rosalie había dado un giro de 180 grados. Ahora entendía el porque de su actitud, sabia que no era antipática por que si, y que no era que no quisiera estar con nosotros, solo que no tenia confianza en la gente, y como iba a tenerla, después de que alguien que amaba tanto había jugado así con ella.

\- Gracias por compartir esto conmigo Rosalie- le dije realmente agradecida

\- No te preocupes Bella, solo quería dejar claras las cosas, Edward no me interesa. De hecho justo ahora no estoy interesada en nadie- me dijo

Sonreí un poco. Despues de todo no iba a ser tan fácil para Emmett como el creía. -creo que mi hermano va a tener un mal día entonces-

Rosalie abrió un poco sus ojos después de mi comentario y sonrío un poco - creo que tu hermano tiene una forma extraña de conquistar.- me dijo con una risita

Me uní a sus risas sabiendo que lo que estaba diciendo era completa verdad- y aun no has visto nada! Estoy segura que va a sacar toda la artillería pesada contigo, no se la has puesto fácil. El esta acostumbrado a que las mujeres caigan a sus pies con solo una Mirada y hagan todo lo que el les dice sin protestar.- le confesé.

-Bueno, si eso es así creo que tendremos un fin de semana muy divertido- me dijo mientras miraba a mi Hermano y a Edward que estaban aun en el mar- has pensado que vas a hacer con Edward?

\- No va a pasar nada Rosalie. Para Edward soy su Hermana y veo difícil que eso cambie- le respondí resignada

Rosalie me miro confundida - El te lo ha dicho?

-Claro que no, nunca hemos hablado del tema, Como te digo, nuestra relación es mas fraternal- respondí

\- Entonces no asumas cosas que no sabes Bella, antes de resignarte hazle saber lo que sientes por el, sedúcelo Bella! , si tan segura estas de que las cosas podrían llegar a ser diferentes entre ustedes dos, no ignores todo lo que sientes por el, quizás Te puedes llevar una gran sorpresa- dijo mientras se ponía de pie y se quitaba su vestido blanco

\- El no me quiere de esa forma, seria solo avergonzarme y probablemente destruir la relación, no solo la mía, sino la de toda la familia, no Rosalie no puedo arriesgarme a que eso pase. -

\- Bella hay una gran diferencia en Como te mira tu hermano y como te mira Edward, lo digo enserio, he visto como lo hace. Deberías aprovechar la ventaja que tienes e intentar algo con el.- Me dijo con sus brazos en la cintura.

No creía que fuera una mala idea y mi cara demostraba lo que estaba pensando

\- No te estoy diciendo que lo hagas frente a tu hermano, ni que seas la mas directa, en estas cosas debes ser sutil, puedes empezar cambiando un poco tu actitud y con pequeñas acciones puedes evaluar su reacción. Despues de eso, puedes decidir que hacer.

Me gustaba el plan de Rosalie, que mal podía hacerme? , Solo me estaba pidiendo cambiar un poco mi actitud con Edward y ver que pasaba. No debía declararme ya o hacer algún espectáculo al frente de mi familia, si no funcionaba simplemente volvía a ser la misma de antes y no habría ningún problema. De hecho, creo que inconcientemente ya había empezado y la verdad, es que me encantaba ver la reacciones que causaba en el.

vi. a Rosalie mirar hacia el mar y como su cara se ilumino por algo que vio, antes de que yo pudiera llevar mi Mirada al mismo punto que estaba mirando ella me dijo - confías en mi Bella?-

Como podía no confiar en ella, me había contado su peor recuerdo, me había contado lo que el hombre que amaba le había hecho y lo había hecho simplemente por aclarar un malentendido.

\- Si - le dije segura.

Estaba dispuesta a intentarlo, si el resultado era que Edward me viera como algo mas, iba a hacer lo que estuviera a mi alcance.

\- Entonces desnúdate- me dijo


	7. Chapter 7 CALOR

N/A: chicas, GRACIAS POR LEER, me alegra mucho que les este gustando la historia., aqui les dejo el siguiente capitulo! Espero les guste. A mi me encanto Como quedo.!

LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A STEPHANIE MEYER, LA TRAMA ES MIA

CAPITULO 7 CALOR

\- Como? - Pregunte asustada mientras recogía mis brazos sobre mi pecho, No había ninguna posibilidad de que eso pasara, quería intentarlo, pero tampoco estaba tan desesperada.

Rosalie me Miro intentando contener una carcajada - quédate en traje de baño tonta!-

Entendí lo que quería decir y lentamente le hice caso, desabotone mi pantaloneta no muy segura de a donde quería llegar y la baje por mis piernas, cuando había acabado empecé a desabotonar mi blusa.

\- Woahh Bella, que cuerpazo tienes, porque lo escondes debajo de ropa tan holgada?- dijo Rosalie un poco mas alto de lo que habíamos estado hablando,

Mi rubor se hizo presente, pensé que la idea era que Edward me notara no que Rosalie gritara a los cuatro vientos en mitad de la playa sobre mi cuerpo. Cuando iba a responderle, vi como su cara tomaba una expresión de satisfacción y su Mirada se perdía por encima de mis hombros.

Caminando hacia nosotras, a pasos agigantados venia un Emmet con cara de rabia que dirigía su Mirada hacia mi y detrás de Edward venia un poco mas despacio con la cara roja y los ojos muy abiertos mientras me escaneaba con la Mirada.

\- QUE CREES QUE ESTAS HACIENDO BELLA SWAN?- sollto Emmett cuando llego junto a mi.

No sabia que decirle, porque sinceramente no sabia que estaba haciendo, solo estaba siguiendo las ordenes de Rosalie, pero no podía decirle eso si salía con una respuesta así, Emmett se pondría peor de lo que ya estaba, así que dije lo mas lógico que podría decir estando en la playa con un traje de baño puesto.

.

-Preparándome para ir a nadar? - Lo mire conteniendo una sonrisa, si me reía me iba a ir peor.

\- En ropa interior?-

Y vamos de nuevo! Pensé. Mi hermano, el sobre protector había aparecido y no estaba muy contento conmigo.

Alice había llegado de su caminata con Jasper justo para oír el ultimo comentario de Emmett, no es que fuera necesario que estuviera muy cerca para oírlo mi hermano estaba casi gritando al frente mio y sus manos se movian hacienda énfasis en sus palabras.

\- Ese es un vestido de baño Emmett y le queda muy bien a decir verdad- le contesto Alice acercándose a nosotros, Jasper venia detrás de ella atento a todo lo que decíamos. - Deja de ser tan estricto con todo lo que tiene que ver con Bella, ya no tiene 12 años.

\- Pero Alice mira lo que tiene puesto!- Emmett me señalaba y miraba a Alice al mismo tiempo.

Alice puso sus brazos en la cintura y miro desafiante a mi hermano- lo se Emmett yo le dije que lo usara, es mas, yo se lo compre, tienes algún problema con eso?.-

Emmett miraba a Alice, después me miraba a mi y repetía la acción sin creer lo que veía y oía.

Alice estaba brava, se notaba y estaba esperando que Emmett le respondiera. La conocia, si el le respondia algo que no quería oir, se iba a armar la de Troya. Y Emmett lo sabia por lo que no habia respondido nada.

-No puedes negar que se ve muy bien- dijo Rosalie mirando a Emmett

El oso bufo- es mi Hermana! No tiene porque verse bien!

\- Tienes razón, es tu Hermana, no hay forma de que veas lo obvio- le respondió Rosalie pensativa y dirigió su Mirada a Edward que estaba detrás de Emmett aun callado y con dirigidos al suelo pero pendiente de todo lo que pasaba - Que opinas tu Edward?

Edward levantó su Mirada a Rosarie y al dares cuenta de que si era con el, abrió mas lo ojos sorprendido, miro a Rosalie y lentamente sus ojos de fijaron en mi por unos segundos, despues su Mirada volvio al suelo. Yo no podía creer que estuviera haciendo esto, rapidamente mi cara se puso roja.

-eh,, no lo se Rosalie, yo,,, ehh no creo que deba meterme ahí, eso es entre ellos dos pero si que Emmet tiene un buen punto, ese vestido de baño es muy pequeño.- dijo Edward sin atreverse a levanter la Mirada.

Su mano paso 2 veces por su pelo, pero como estaba mojado, no lo revolvió como solía hacerlo. Estaba nervioso, estaba segura, solo pasaba su mano por su cabeza cuando estaba realmente incomodo. Una sonrisa apareció en mi cara, después de todo, parecía que el plan de Rosalie funcionaba mejor de lo que creía.

No te estoy preguntando de que tamaño es Edward, estoy preguntando es como crees que se le ve- le pregunto Rosalie con un tono de burla.

Edward porfín fijo su Mirada en mi, sus ojos, comenzaron a bajar por todo mi cuerpo escaneándome.

Mi corazón empezó a acelerarse,el calor en mi cuerpo aumento y mis palmas empezaron a sudar.

\- Se ve..- dijo Edward dejando inconclusa su frase mientras continuaba con mi escaneo.

Todos estábamos callados esperando si respuesta. Yo, estaba conteniendo mi respiración mientras esperaba su respuesta. Emmett, al ver su dura para responder, volteo su Mirada a Edward y le regalo una mirada alarmada mientras cambiaba un poco su posicion, acción que llamo la atención de Edward.

Edward miro a mi hermano asustado - se ve muy descubierta Rosalie- respondió Alfin.

Suspire frustrada a su respuesta.

Emmett asintió en aprobación mirándolo.

Agarro mi blusa del suelo y me la tendió - pontela-

Su Mirada era furiosa, no había opción de ganar esta batalla, no quedaba nada mas que hacer. Igual estaba satisfecha, Rosalie había logrado su objetivo, Edward había reaccionado como esperaba, pero por ahora no quería tentar mi suerte, prefería hacerle caso y mas adelante continuar con las "sutiles" acciones.

De reojo vi como Rosalie caminada hacia nosotros y se situaba justo al lado de mi hermano.

-Vamos Emmett no seas terco, deja que Bella se bañe en el mar- le dijo mientras pasaba su dedo por todo su brazo y lo miraba coquetamente por entre sus pestañas.

Emmett trago en seco y la miro, pero no dijo nada, la mano que tenia estirada hacia mi con mi blusa, cayo un poco.

Rosalie lo agarró del brazo y se inclino un poco mas a el dándole una mejor una vista de sus pechos- mas bien acompáñame a caminar, quiero saber un poco sobre ti -

Emmett estaba aturdido. Cuando reacciono, dejo mi blusa sobre mi mochila y asintió con la cabeza a Rosalie.

-Eso es Emmett, pero antes por favor agarra una cerveza de la nevera, tengo un poco de sed-

Emmett completamente deslumbrado por Rosalie fue a la nevera y se agacho a buscar lo que le habían pedido, Rosalie lo tenia bajo su merced.

-Escúchame bien bella- me dijo Rosalie- vas a meterte al mar 1 minuto solo para mojarte un poco y vas a volver acá y vas a pedirle a Edward que te ponga bloqueador en la espalda, no me interesa como vas a hacer para convencerlo, pero debe acceder a hacerlo y además vas a pedirle que desabroche la parte de arriba de tu traje para poder untarte bien el bloqueador.

Abrí mis ojos sorprendida por lo que me estaba pidiendo, pero no me dejo replicar.

\- esa no Emmett quiero la otra, la de lata azul- dijo sobre mi hombro hacia Emmett.

El asintió embobado y volvió a su tarea dentro de la nevera.

\- vamos a hacer que Edward piense en ti en todo momento, tienes que lograr que quiera verte completamente desnuda, que aumente su temperatura corporal solo con verte mientras siente tu piel bajo sus manos, para que las imágenes que tenga mas adelante, sean lo mas real posible, me entendiste?-

Asentí asustada, no sabia como iba a poder hacer todo eso. Definitibamente no me conocia lo suficiente para saber que yo no podría hacer algo asi.

\- En mi mochila hay bloqueador por si necesitas- me dijo y se alejo de mi en cuanto Emmett se puso de pie con dos cervezas en sus manos y le ofreció una de ellas.

Rosalie se colgó de su brazo y se lo llevo a caminar, era increíble como había cambiado de actitud en tan poco tiempo, había logrado lo que Emmett creía que iba a lograr, ella lo tenia besando el piso por donde caminaba.

Alice estaba atónita observando todo lo que había pasado, afortunadamente no había escuchado nada de lo que Rosalie me había dicho. Por lo que, relajada por que no habia pasado a mayores el inconveniente con Emmett, invitó a Jasper a Nadar, en menos de un minuto los dos estaban camino al mar ajenos de todo lo que había pasado internamente.

Lo que me dejaba a solas con Edward.

\- quieres acompañarme?- le pregunte señalando el mar. estaba nerviosa y mi voz habia salido tembleque.

Edward aun sin mirarme, negó con la cabeza- creo que me voy a quedar acá, ya tuve suficiente mar por el día- se acostó en una de las tumbonas con un brazo tapando sus ojos.

-Esta bien, ya vuelvo- dije y me dirigí al agua.

No sabia como iba a hacer lo que me había pedido Rosalie, yo no era tan arriesgada. Pero la curiosidad de Como iba a reaccionar Edward era mayor, así que dedidí reunír fuerzas para lograrlo. Entre al mar sabiendo que cuando volviera tendría que hacer uso de todas mis armas, las cuales aun no conocia.

Me tomo mas de un minuto obtener el valor suficiente y calmar mis nervios, el agua estaba deliciosa y no quería salir de ella, pero sabia que mis nervios no tenían que ver con mi reciente gusto por el agua salada. así que con toda la actitud posible, salí del agua, preparada mentalmente para lo que venia.

Camine lentamente hacia Edward secando mi cabello, cuando llegue junto a el, mis manos temblaban de los nervios, respire profundo y agarre mi bloqueador de la mochila. Edward no se habia movido, seguramente no me habia sentido volver. Con la voz mas tímida que nunca pregunte.

\- Eddie te importaría ayudarme?-

Edward levando su cabeza asustado y me Miro. Bajo su Mirada hasta mis manos, donde estaba el bloqueador.

Pude ver la duda en sus ojos, sabia que estaba debatiéndose si ayudarme o no. me envalentone y antes de que pudiera decir que no empecé a hablar

\- Por favor Edward, el agua me quito el bloqueador y no quiero quemarme, sabes que con 3 minutos mi piel se pone roja y yo no alcanzo a cubrir toda mi espalda, quieres verme insolada?, sabes que cuando pasa, las noches son lo peor, no puedo dormir y me toca tomar algo para que me quite el dolor - le solté mirándolo con ojos suplicantes. Mi Corazón latía rapidísimo, el temblor de mis manos seguía presente y mi calor corporal seguia en aumento.

Iba a decir que no, estaba segura. Como había sido tan boba de escuchar a Rosalie. Con la Mirada busque mi blusa para ponérmela y dejar las cosas así, no iba a seguir insistiendo. Una cosa era que Rosalie creyera que si afectaba a Edward en alguna manera y otra era que fuera verdad.

Edward suspiro y mis ojos se volvieron a posar sobre el.

Se puso de pie, me pidió el frasco de bloqueador estirando la mano. Mi sonrisa se agrando un poco, lo había logrado, iba a ponerme el bloqueador.

-dame aca-

-GraciasEddie-

Me recosté sobre la tumbona y le mire de reojo, Edward aun no se movía de su puesto.

\- vamos Edward que me voy a quemar!- le dije sonriente.

Estaba ansiosa. No sabia que esperar pero definitivamente, queria que lo hiciera.

Edward se agacho al lado mío y abrió el frasco.

Mi Corazón latía desbocado, mi cuerpo ardía y no era por el calor de la playa. Estaba ansiosa porque Edward tocara mi espalda y el seguía sin hacerlo, cuando iba a protestar de Nuevo, sentí el familiar corrientazo en mi cuerpo.

Edward me estaba poniendo bloqueador, sus dedos estaban deslizándose por mis hombros, de rrepente, mi mente quedo en blanco y me dedique a sentir sus caricias. Sus manos se movían demasiado despacio, era una tortura, mi auto control estaba llegando a su limite y aunque creia que era imposible, el calor aumento. Edward paso al otro hombro y continuo con sus lentos movimientos.

Un suspiro se escapo de mis labios y Edward se detuvo. Me había oído, estaba segura. Debía hacer algo antes de que se arrepintiera de continuar. Sacando fuerzas de donde no tenia, levanter mi cabeza me dispuse a seguir el plan de Rosalie.

\- Espera Edward, no quiero arruinar el traje de baño le dije mientras rápidamente subía mi mano izquierda y deshacía el nudo de mi espalda con una nueva confianza. Rapidamente me volví a recostar para eviar que se viera algo.

Cuando vio lo que estaba haciendo sus ojos se agrandaron y su Mirada se fue a la mía. Quito sus manos de mi cuerpo y volteo a mirar hacia la playa

\- Que haces Bella? - Me pregunto alarmado.

Podía sentir el nerviosismo en su voz. No sabia porque, pero estaba afectándolo, esperaba que fuera por los motivos correctos. Cuando volvió a mirarme, vi sus ojos un poco mas oscuros de lo normal, nunca los había visto así.

Me iba a dar un paro cardiaco. Mi Corazón latía descontrolado y sentía mi cara caliente.

Suspire demasiado fuerte y pude ver como Edward cerro sus ojos. Cuando volvió a abrirlos, empezó a respirar mas fuerte.

Era mi imaginación o Edward estaba excitado?,no podia creer que algo así estuviera pasando. Esto era mejor de lo que pensaba, mis manos picaban por tocarlo, mi cuerpo entero picaba por sentirlo, este hombre me hacia sentir cosas que nunca había sentido antes.

\- Continua Edward, por favor- suplique, mientras volvía a acostar mi cabeza en la tumbona, neesitaba sentir su roce de Nuevo.

Unos segundos después, volví a sentir sus manos sobre mi cuerpo, era la mejor sensación del mundo. Todo mi cuerpo reacciono inmediatamente. sus manos, se movían ahora con mas rapidez, con ansiedad, termino mis hombros y bajo por todo el centro de mi espalda hasta mi cadera, allí hizo unos cuantos círculos untando toda mi espalda con bloqueador. Cuando acabo esa parte, subió lentamente por mis costados.

Mi respiración se detuvo y mi cuerpo ardio en llamas.

Sus manos estaban a milímetros de mis senos y seguían subiendo. Cuando volvio mi respiración, era errática. Me encantaba esto!. Mis ojos estaba cerrados a causa de todo lo que estaba sintiendo.

Y por mas que lo quisiera, no lo pude soportar.

Un gemido se escapo de mis labios.

Las manos de Edward se detuvieron, pero no las separo de mi, podía escuchar su respiración, podía jurar que estaba igual de acelerada a la mía.

Sus dedos volvieron a moverse pero esta vez ejerciendo mas presión sobre mi cuerpo, estaba tocando mis senos y yo ya había perdido todo el control sobre mi cuerpo. No sabia cuantos gemidos mas habían salido de mi boca y en este punto ya ni me importaba. El calor era insoporable.

Podía sentirlo inclinándose sobre mi, podía sentir sus manos cada ves mas cerca a mis pezones. Mi cabeza no podía procesar nada diferente a las manos de Edward sobre mi cuerpo. Estaba en el cielo y no quería bajar de allí.

-Oh Edward! - exclame.

Sus manos soltaron mi cuerpo, Edward carraspeo y rápidamente amarro mi top.

Confundida levante mi cabeza y lo vi de espaldas a mi tocando su cabello, estaba nervioso.

-Creo que ya estas lista- me dijo con una voz mas gruesa de lo normal.

Dejo el bloqueador en la tumbona a mi lado y prácticamente huyo al mar, no entendía que había pasado. Mi Corazón seguía latiendo frenético. Era imposible controlar las reacciones de mi cuerpo. No podía creer lo que había pasado.

Edward había huido de mi, estaba Segura que lo había alterado demasiado y nadie podría decirme lo contrario.

No había mucho que pudiera hacer, ya había jugado demasiado con mi suerte. mi familia estaba a unos cuantos metros y podían habernos oído. Yo seguía alterada, mi Corazón latía desbocado, el calor aun no disminuia y sentía húmedo mi centro.

Pude sentir como mi cara se sonrojaba un poco mas, la sensación no se iba de mi cuerpo y necesitaba urgentemente calmar el calor que sentía por todos lados. Me recosté sobre la tumbona y cerré mi ojos fuertemente. No sabia que había pasado ni tampoco quería pensar mucho sobre ello.

Sabia que las cosas habían cambiado, o bueno quería creerlo así. Definitivamente Edward no me veía como Emmett lo hacia y eso me hacia mas feliz de lo que alguna ves había sido, no sabia que tanto había causado en el, pero algo si había logrado.

Estaba muy agradecida con Rosalie por obligarme a hacer lo que había hecho, se sentía bien poder hablar con alguien sobre Edward diferente a Ángela. Y mas si esa persona sabia por lo que estaba pasando. Rosalie iba a ser una Buena amiga, lo presentía.

El día en la playa termino bien, al poco rato, volvieron Jasper y Alice del mar, se sentaron junto a mi y mientras sus trajes se secaban comimos unos sándwich que Alice había traído para almorzar.

En lo que resto de la tarde hablamos un poco y Alice termino de contarme como había sido su historia con Jasper hasta hoy. Se veían enamorados. Estaba feliz por ella, se merecía tener a alguien como Jasper a su lado. Y todo parecía indicar que Jasper estaba mas que feliz de compartir su vida con la duende. A lo lejos de podía ver a Emmett y a Rosalie caminando hacia nosotros, ya volvían también. Emmet seguía igual de embobado a como estaba cuando se fueron y Rosalie tenia una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. Edward seguía entre el mar y allí estuvo por mucho tiempo.

No tuve oportunidad de hablar a solas con Rosalie, Emmett no se despegaba de ella. necesitaba encontrar la oportunidad de contarle todo y preguntarle su opinión.

Cuando la duende decidió que era hora de irnos mando a Emmett en busca de Edward mientras ella y Jasper recogían las cosas para meterlas a los carros.

Rosalie se sentó frente a mi y con la Mirada me pregunto que había pasado.

Yo sonreí y la mire con ojos brillosos, dándole a saber que todo había salido bien

\- Lo sabia Bella, ahora entiendo porque no ha salido del agua, debe estar intentando controlarse, dime que paso- me dijo.

Me sonroje un poco y Rosalie sonrío a mi expresión, quería contarle pero ahora viéndolo todo mas calmada me daba un poco de pena. Era lo mas excitante que había vivido en toda mi vida y yo lo había iniciado.

\- Le pedí que me pusiera bloqueador y me recosté en la tumbona el accedió después de pensarlo un poco pero lo convencí diciéndole que me iba a quemar y no quería quedar como un camarón. Todo iba bien pero sentí que su respiración se acelero- le dije torpemente

\- Y que paso?- dijo Rosalie entusiasmada.

\- Gemí- respondí con mi cara mas roja que un tomate.

Rosalie se hecho a reír

-eso debió haberlo vuelto loco bella! Estoy orgullosa de ti!- me dijo después de su ataque de risa.

\- si bueno, después cuando le hable el solo amarro mi top y salio corriendo. Asī que no creo que estuviera muy interesado en mi- le respondí un poco bajoneada.

\- Que le dijiste?- me pregunto

-Solo le dije su nombre- respondí un poco apenada.

Rosalie me miro con la boca abierta - Bella, de casualidad gemiste su nombre?- me pregunto incrédula.

Sabia la respuesta a esa pregunta, pero me negaba a responder. Por supuesto que había gemido su nombre, mi cuerpo entero clamaba por el y no había podido controlarme. Y como tonta había dañado el momento. Mi cara aumento su color y podía sentir mis cachetes calientes de nuevo.

Rosalie soltó una Sonora carcajada, y después de calmarse me dijo - eso es perfecto Bella, lo hiciste mejor de lo que pensaba, Edward debe estar sufriendo un poco justo ahora-

\- No creo Rosalie, salio corriendo, algo debió haberle molestado- le dije triste

Rosalie resoplo molesta - Oh Bella, no seas inocente!, Edward salio corriendo porque tu gemido lo exitó mas de lo que podía controlar!, me dices que su respiración estaba acelerada antes de que literalmente le gimieras lo excitada que estabas?. Obviamente, se fue a calmar su erección que muy seguramente estaba demasiado notoria.

Mi cara era un poema.

Edward estaba excitado.

Estaba excitado por mi.

mi autoestima subió increíblemente, no podía creer que lo había logrado. No sabia que decir o hacer después de todo esto quería correr a el y besarlo, quería que sus manos volvieran a tocar mi cuerpo. Quería sentir su excitación contra mi, quería volver a sentir ese placentero calor que rodeaba todo mi cuerpo.

-Bien hecho Bella, ahora debes esperar a que el haga algo, espera a que asimile todo y tome una decisión sobre lo que quiere hacer.

Por lo que queda del día, actúa como si nada hubiera pasado, vamos a Confundirlo un poco mas de lo que ya esta- planeo Rosalie mirando hacia el mar.

Emmett venia junto a Edward caminando hacia nosotras.


	8. Chapter 8 ANTIPATIA

LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A STEPHANIE MEYER, LA TRAMA ES MIA

CAPITULO 8 ANTIPATIA

* * *

El camino a casa fue demasiado incomodo para mi gusto, ni Edward ni yo habíamos pronunciado palabra. Yo lo miraba curiosa buscando su Mirada pero el no se había atrevido a mirarme una sola vez.

Emmett, estaba volando en las nubes por su caminata con Rosalie y no paro de hablar sobre ella en el camino de vuelta. Yo cansada y un poco frustrada, había cerrado mis ojos intentando dormir un poco, mision que había sido imposible. Por lo que había pasado todo el recorrido escuchando a mi hermano hablar sobre lo grandiosa que era Rosalie y como el la tenia rogando por su compañía ya y a Edward respondiendole con monosílabos cada tanto.

Estaba segura que estaba hablando por alardear. Rosalie me había dicho que no quería ninguna relación ahora y Emmett no es que fuera muy humilde cuando se trataba de sus citas. De hecho, siempre contaba mas de lo que en realidad había pasado. No era que me molestara que Emmett saliera con Rosalie, al contrario, despues de hablar con ella y conocerla bien, había llegado a la conclusión de que era una gran persona.

Solo esperaba que mi hermano estuviera hablando enserio anoche con Edward. Y que si por alguna razón, ella decidiera darle una oportunidad, esperaba con todas mis fuerzas que todo saliera bien. No creía que Rosalie pudiera soportar un cretino mas en su vida y cuando mi hermano quería serlo, podría ser un total cretino.

No sabia si Rosalie podría cambiar la actitud del oso en cuanto a relaciones se trata, pero viéndolo como estaba no me parecía descabellado. Era la primera vez que una mujer se la ponía tan difícil y el seguía detrás de ella. Quien sabe de pronto esto es lo que necesitaba para dejar de buscar parejas de una noche.

Cuando llegamos a casa, parqueamos afuera de la casa de los Cullen, pero estando allí, decidimos pedir una pizza para comer pues todos teníamos hambre. Así que, para no molestar a Carlise y a Esme en su día libre, decidimos ir a mi casa y comer allí.

Afortunadamente los chicos decidieron quedarse a ver una película, al parecer estaban cansados para salir a hacer algo diferente. Como yo era menor de edad no podía entrar a bares y dudaba mucho que Emmett me permitiera usar la contraseña falsa que estaba en el cajón de mi ropa interior, regalo de Jessica hacia unas semanas.

Había intentando que fuera con ella y los chicos del instituto a una fiesta organizada con Mike, un chico de ultimo año por le que Jessica suspiraba, plan que mi hermano había dañado justo cuando había empezado a contarle.

Cuando ellos decidían salir por la noche, yo debía quedarme sola en casa o pasaba el rato con Angela y Alice algunas veces. Edward y Emmett salían constantemente con sus amigos del instituto y Alice se les había empezado a unir cuando cumplió 18, pero tampoco iba todas las veces, cuando ellos salían normalmente volvían a casa con acompañante, por lo menos mi hermano, y ella no encajaba mucho en ese tipo de salidas.

Esas noches eran tormentosas para mi.

No era boba, sabia que Edward había estado con mujeres. Tenia 27 años por Dios! Seria una tonta si lo Negara. A demás llamaba la atención de gran parte de la población femenina. Sumado al hecho de que salia con mi hermano el "don Juan. No había mucho que se pudiera hacer o decir. De mas estaba saber, que Edward era experimentado. Afortunadamente nunca había visto alguno de sus ligues de los bares. Por lo que sabia, Edward era un poco mas recatado. Y nunca tenia una lista tan larga como mi hermano, de hecho, por lo que había oído, podía decir que su lista era muy corta. Pero no podía asegurarlo a ciencia cierta. No era que quisiera saberlo tampoco, así que no le daba muchas vueltas al asunto.

Solo sabia lo que Emmett comentaba cada vez que hablaban sobre alguna chica. Mi hermano criticaba a Edward por ser tan serio en sus salidas.

Agradecí internamente a Edward por ser tan reservado con esas cosas, no creía que lo hubiera soportado y si Rosalie se había dado cuenta con solo unas horas, probablemente no habría podido ocultar mis sentimientos con tanto éxito como venia haciendo.

Cuando llegamos, subi a mi cuarto a dejar mis cosas y luego baje y me dirigí a la sala donde el televisor estaba prendido. Edward estaba cambiando canales buscando algo para ver. Mientras el resto hablaba animadamente sobre lo que planeaban para le día siguiente.

Al parecer Alice iba a ir a la casa de los Hale a tomarle unas medidas a Rose para ajustar los vestidos que usaría para la sesion de fotos. Así que de ahí verían que hacer despues de que terminaran.

Alice y Jasper estaban sentados en el sofá muy juntos al frente del televisor. Parecían chicles, no se separaban nunca, pero era lindo, verlos tan juntos y tan compenetrados. Rosalie se había sentado en una silla que estaba al lado derecho del sofa y mi hermano, que giraba en torno a ella se había sentado en el puesto que quedaba del sofá, al lado de la parejita. A su derecha estaba Rosalie sentada con las piernas entrecruzadas, ignorando olimpicamente todos los intentos de Emmett por llamar su atención.

Sonreí al ver la cara de frustracion del oso.

Solo quedaba un sofá libre al frente de Rosalie, Edward estaba sentado en el mirando fijamente el televisor mientras seguía cambiando canales rápidamente. Sin saber que esperar, camine hasta el sofa y me senté en el, a lado de Edward el cual ni siquiera me dirigió la Mirada.

Seguía ignorandome, no sabia si eso era bueno o malo, pero no me gustaba para nada que estuviera en esa actitud.

Cuando llego la pizza el fue a recibirla y esperando romper un poco la barrera que estaba creando entre nosotros, decidí seguirlo a la puerta para ayudarlo. Parado en la puerta, Pude ver como hacia maromas para sostener la caja y firmar el voucher de pago que le ofrecía el repartidor.

Déjame ayudarte con las cajas para que puedas firmar bien- le dije sosteniendo mis manos estiradas para que me la diera.

Edward levanto la Mirada sobresaltado cuando escucho mi voz, pero ignorando olímpicamente mi ofrecimiento, continuo con lo que estaba haciendo.

\- Estoy bien Bella, vuelve a la sala con el resto.-

\- Seguro?, no es problema para mi llevarlas, solo déjame agarrarlas - Le dije intentando agarrar las cajas.

\- Dije que no, ya entro Bella- me respondió corriéndose un poco y evitando mi cometido.

Estaba molesto, no entendía que le pasaba, yo estaba intentando ayudarlo y el no era capaz ni siquiera de mirarme a la cara.

Confundida por su actitud, volví a la sala y me senté en el mismo lugar que había estado ocupando, sin decir nada. Los chicos seguían cada uno en su mundo. Mi genio estaba aumentando cada vez mas.

Edward volvió a los pocos segundos con las pizzas y algunas servilletas que seguramente había agarrado de la cocina.

Todos comimos en silencio mientras mirábamos una película que Emmett había escogido. No le preste mucha atención, era de autos, peleas, persecuciones y armas. No era de mi agrado y además, no podía sacar a Edward de mi cabeza, no entendía por que estaba molesto conmigo, actuaba normal con el resto de nosotros, pero conmigo estaba ausente y seco. De hecho estaba un poco antipático, nunca se había portado así conmigo. Cada vez que Emmett hacia algun comentario sobre la película, Edward lo miraba, sonreía y daba su opinión alegremente.

A la mitad de la película Edward se levanto y fue a la cocina, todos estaban concentrados en la pantalla por lo que vi mi oportunidad de hablar con Edward sin que fueramos interrumpidos. Quería saber que le pasaba y no quería que siguiera ignorandome. En silencio me levante de mi silla y lo seguí.

Edward estaba parado al frente de la nevera sacando una cerveza, cuando me sintió entrar se sobresalto y giro su cabeza hacia mi, su cuerpo seguía de frente la nevera, por lo que me vio solo de reojo.

\- Esta todo bien Edward?

Edward volvió su cabeza a la nevera y siguió buscando algo mas. Despues de un momento me respondió.

-Porque no iba a estarlo?

\- Dimelo tu, has estado todo antipático conmigo desde la playa-

Edward suspiro y cerro la nevera un poco mas fuerte de lo necesario

-Todo esta bien Bella, no estoy siendo antipático. Solo estoy cansado- respondió a mi pregunta sin mirarme aun.

\- no te creo Edward, lo único que has hecho es evitarme y cuando me hablas me respondes mal, con el resto estas bien, por lo que estoy segura que no es cansancio. Tu no eres así. Quieres decirme que te pasa de verdad? - le pregunte un poco alterada

\- Ya te dije que no pasa nada Bella, deja de ser tan terca! - paso su mano por su pelo mientras me respondía un poco alterado, estaba de frente a mi, lo cual era un avance.

\- Entonces por que estas tan alterado?

\- Porque sigues preguntando lo mismo, aun cuando ya te dije que estoy bien! Sigues dándole vuelta al asunto, que quieres que te diga Bella?- me respondió podía ver el enfado en su cara

Edward volvió a darme la espalda, su mirada iba dirigida a la ventana por la que se alcanzaba a ver el jardín trasero.

Me quede callada por su reaccion. – solo pregunte una vez- dije para mi misma.

Edward apretó su nariz entre sus dedos, supuse que intentando controlar su genio, mientras con la otra mano se apoyaba del meson de la cocina. Su cerveza estaba sobre el mesón la había dejado ahí cuando me dio la espalda de nuevo.

\- Dejalo Bella, todo esta bien, no insistas mas. - me dijo pausadamente

Suspire derrotada y salí de la cocina mas confundida que antes. Odiaba que estuviera en esa actitud, sin tan solo me dijera que era lo que tanto le molestaba, tal ves podríamos arreglarlo

Edward volvió a los 5 minutos y volvió a sentarse en su silla, yo dirigía mi mirada a el constantemente, y podía jurar que el lo sabia porque su expresión cambiaba y podía notar como su espalda se tensaba, aun así, sus ojos nunca dejaron el televisor.

La película duro 1 hora mas, para cuando acabo, mi animo estaba por el suelo, me puse de pie llamando la atención de los chicos que estaban hablando entre ellos sobre la pelicula.

\- Hasta mañana chicos, me voy a dormir.-

\- Pero Bella la idea era ver otra película- me dijo Alice mirándome con ojos suplicantes.

No iba a quedarme viendo como Edward me ignoraba y se tensaba cada vez que sentía mi Mirada sobre el, estaba bravo lo sabia y si no estaba dispuesto a admitirlo, no iba a ser yo la que le rogara por que lo hiciera.

-Gracias Alice, pero creo que paso. Adios chicos que la terminen de pasar bien.-

Me atrevi a mirar a Edward por ultima ves en la noche. Sus ojos me miraban Habla decidido a mirarme justo ahora?, Senti en mi cuerpo la furia mucho mas potente que antes. Era el colmo.

Alice acepto y se despidió de mi con la mano, Jasper incline su cabeza y me deseo las buenas noches

Hasta mañana enana, intentaremos no hacer mucho ruido- me dijo mi Bella- me dijo Rosalie, mirándome con ojos preocupados. Cuando pase cerca a ella.

Ella había estado atenta en todo momento, despues de lo de la playa, asumía que había notado el cambio de actitud de Edward porque nos miraba alternadamente y cuando fui a despedirme de ella me susurro al oído "dale tiempo". Yo sonriendo derrotada la mire tranquilamente y sali de la sala.

Subi los escalones con rabia, no me molestaba que estuviera bravo. Me molestaba era que no quisiera hablar sobre eso. Sabia que había cruzado la linea con mi numerito y entendía que estuviera molesto. Pero tampoco era para tanto. Yo no había sido la unica que había participado!. El pudo haber dicho que no desde el principio y haber evitado todo esto, pero al contrario dijo que si y lo disfruto igual que yo.

Me sentía tan tonta.

No iba a permitir que su genio destruyera un recuerdo para mi importante, yo a diferencia de el estaba contenta con lo que había pasado hoy, el saber que podia causar ese tipo de reacciones en el me alegraba y a la ves que tranquilizaba un poco.

Despues de la historia de Rosalie había quedado con la preocupacion sobre el poder que tenia Edward sobre mi. Y comprobar que yo ejercía cierto poder sobre el, igualaba un poco las cosas, sabia que no era al mismo nivel, pero con un poco me bastaba. Estaba bravo conmigo y estaba en todo su derecho. Pero eso no le daba derecho a portarse asi.

Estaba estresada y Frustrada, podia sentir mi cuerpo agarrotado por la tensión del dia entero y mi pelo estaba seco por la sal de mar. Sabia que no podria dormir asi. Me desvesti y me dirigí a mi baño, quería tomar una ducha y relajarme un poco antes de meterme entre mi cobijas.

El agua caliente calmo un poco mi tensión. Mis músculos se relajaron y mi pelo quedo suave nuevamente. Me había demorado mas de lo que creia en la ducha, mis dedos estaban arrugados por el agua. Cerre la llave y sali al frio de la noche. Seque mi cuerpo y me puse ropa interior. Tenia pijamas pero no las usaba, preferia dormir asi.

Peine mi cabello y lo seque un poco para poder acostarme a dormir, lave mis dientes y lleve a la cesta de la ropa sucia lo que me había quitado, cerre mis cortinas, quería dormir hasta tarde mañana; y me meti en la cama con solo la luz de la lámpara de mi mesa de noche encendida, asi no tenia que volver a levantarme.

Revise mis redes sociales mientras el sueño me atrapaba, no las miraba desde hacia tiempo, por lo que había muchas cosas que no había visto. y mi cabeza no dejaba de pensar en todo lo que había ocurrido hoy. Tenia un mensaje de Mama en mi correo. Estaban en panamá solucionando unas cosas en la empresa y me decía que en unas semanas vendrían a casa, si todo salia bien, pedia que le diera saludos a Emmett y que me portara bien. Rápidamente le respondí para hacerle saber que estábamos bien y que Alice había venido por el fin de semana, le conte que estaba saliendo con Jasper y que es estaba aquí tambien con su Hermana. Me despedi no sin antes mandarle un saludo a papa y haciéndole saber que esperaba verla pronto.

Me negué a seguir dándole vueltas al tema de edward y apague mi celular y la lámpara. Me acomode en mi cama y cerre los ojos, esperando que este dia acabara por fin y que mañana pudiera hablar con Edward sin necesitad de que me respondiera como había hecho hoy.

Abrí mi ojos lentamente, ya era de dia, podia ver la luz que se colaba por debajo de la Cortina. Me desperece y volvi a acomodarme de lado. Había descansado muy bien, no sabia que hora era, pero aun no quería salir de mi cama. Estaba demasiado a gusto.

Estire mi brazo y agarre mi celular que estaba sobre la mesa de noche para mirar la hora.

10.37 Am

hacia mucho tiempo no dormia hasta tan tarde. Siempre estábamos despiertos antes de las 8, Emmett tenia trabajo y yo instituto entre semana. Y los fines de semana mi hermano se levantaba a hacer ejercicio. Casi siempre salia a trotar con Edward muy temprano para iniciar el dia. Pero hoy, la casa estaba en silencio. Parecia que estuviera sola.

No sabia hasta que horas habían estado en la casa anoche,asi que me levante y sali en busca de alguna pista. Mi hermano estaba dormido plácidamente en su cama que aun estaba tendida y el estaba sobre sus cobijas.

Sin hacer ruido baje las escaleras camino a la cocina para prepararme el desayuno. Pero una imagen en la sala detuvo mis pasos.

Edward estaba dormido en el sofa con el televisor prendido y una cobija azul sobre el. Se veia bien incluso cuando dormia. Estaba acostado boca arriba con sus manos sobre su cabeza, la cobija cubria solo la mitad de su cuerpo y tenia una muy Buena vista de su abdomen. Su camisa blanca estaba arrumada al lado del sofa y su pelo estaba mas alborotado de lo normal.

Sin poder medir mis movimientos, me arrodille al lado de el y pase mis dedos por su pelo. Edward suspiro e inclino un poco su cabeza hacia mi mano.  
Me gustaba verlo asi, tan relajado y natural. Odiaba la actitud con la que estaba dirigiéndose a mi y por un Segundo me arrepentí de haber actuado como lo hice ayer, quería que se fijara en mi, no podia haber actuado asi en la playa. Preferia que me tratara como normalmente hacia. Quería que se riera conmigo y que me tratara con ternura. Que se preocupara por mi y mas que todo que disfrutara de mi compañia.

Pero no podia estar mucho tiempo bravo con el, lo amaba y no había nada que pudiera hacer para no sentir todo lo que lo quería en mi corazón.

Sin pensarlo me incline sobre el y uni mis labios con los suyos.

Fue un simple roce que desperto todas las células de mi cuerpo. Sabia que estaba jugando con mi suerte. Mucho mas de lo que había jugado ayer. Pero no pude contenerme, se veia tan bien ahí acostado, que algo en mi había tomado poder propio llevandome a hacerlo.

Edward curvo sus labios dejandome ver mi sonrisa, esa sonrisa torcida que me encantaba. Y yo suspire como una tonta enamorada. Me levante Rápidamente y sali de la cocina antes de que se despertara. No sabria como reaccionaria si eso pasara y muy seguramente Edward se pondria furioso. Si estaba como estaba por lo que había pasado, no quería ni imaginarme como seria si supiera lo que acababa de hacer.

Seria mi secreto y nunca se lo contaria a nadie, lo atesoraria toda mi vida, porque sabia que era lo mas cerca que iba a poder estar de sus labios sin que se pusiera tan bravo como estaba conmigo.

En silencio saque unos huevos de la nevera y puse a calentar un sarten para prepararlos. Iba a hacer suficiente para que Emmett y Edward pudieran comer cuando se levantaran. Bati los huevos y los puse en la sarten. Frite un poco de tocino, servi un poco de jugo y lo deje sobre la mesa mientras todo estaba listo.

Buenos dias Bella-

Estaba revolviendo los huevos cuando Edward entro a la cocina y como no esperaba que se levantara pronto, por el sobresalto toque sin culpa el sarten que estaba hirviendo quemando mi mano derecha.  
\- Auch! Edward no hagas eso! Le exclame adolorida mientras movía mi mano intentando aliviar el dolor.

\- Edward asustado se acerco a mirar mi mano – estas bien? Dejame ver que te paso-

aunque ya no estaba bravo con el , seguía dolida por su actitud de anoche por lo que me corri no permitiéndole mirar mi herida

\- Estoy bien, no te preocupes, ya va a pasar el dolor

\- No seas terca Bella dejame ver! Podria ser una quemadura grave – me dijo .

Adolorida le deje ver mi mano, me había quemado en la palma y ya se podia ver una linea curva roja que la atravesaba. No quería cerrar mi mano, cualquier movimiento acentuaba mas el ardor.

Edward saco un frasco de la encimera, lo lleno con hielos y un poco de agua y la puso en el meson de la cocina – mete tu mano aca por favor- me dijo autoritariamente mientras apagaba los fogones.

Yo obedecí callada porque realmente me dolia mi mano y no estaba de animos para soportar una actitud como la de anoche, sabia que si me negaba iba a ponerse bravo conmigo, el frio del agua alivio un poco el ardor, suspire satisfecha a la sensación

-Eso es, ya va a pasar, dejala ahí mientras voy por un poco de crema y algo para vendarte la mano- dijo y salio de la cocina suponía que a mi baño donde tenia un botiquín preparado.

Sentía mi mano palpitando dentro del agua y aunque mi ardor había bajado un poco, no se iba del todo. De hecho, me parecia que había aumentado un poco de Nuevo. Porque tenia que ser tan torpe, siempre este tipo de cosas me pasaban ya era normal en mi.

Edward volvió a los pocos minutos con una crema, unas gasas, un microporo y una pastilla para el dolor me pidio que me Sentara en el meson de la cocina y saco mi mano del frasco. Mi mano ardio un poco mas con la ausencia del frio. Menos mal mi familia me conocía y mantenía a la mano todo lo necesario para casos como este.

Reviso mi mano con atención y cuando decidio que no era una quemadora de alto grado, procedio a untarme la crema que me enfrío la piel reduciendo un poco la sensación. Cuando hubo acabado me puso unas cuantas gasas untadas con la misma crema y las pego a mi mano con el microporo.

\- Estas lista, va a doler un poco pero esta crema es humectante y analgésica. Eso te va a ayudar con el ardor. Igual te traje una pastilla para que no te duela, pero prefiero que comas algo antes de tomartela.- Me dijo con su tono profesional. Despues de todo era un doctor.

\- Gracias Edward- le dije

\- No es problema Bella, pero por favor la próxima vez ten mas cuidado.- Me dijo mirándome mientras me bajaba del meson.

\- Paso porque me asustaste!, No sabia que estabas ahí, me sobresalte cuando oí tu voz y ya era demasiado tarde para correr mi mano!- Le dije enfadada

\- Edward sonrio pero se contuvo, sabiendo que si hacia algun comentario para burlarse iba a ponerme brava con el - Prometo no volver a entrar asi a ningún lugar.-

-Esta bien, fue un accidente.-

Con la mano vendada y adolorida me acerque de Nuevo a la estufa para servirme mi desayuno, pero sostener el sarten y servir en el plato con mi mano vendada no era muy fácil que digamos. Edward vio mi lucha y me Quito el sarten para servir el.- Dejame, yo lo hago. Tu siéntate ya te llevo el plato-

\- Tambien sirvete tu- le dije mientras llevaba un vaso a La Mesa y servia un jugo para el.

Edward dejo un plato con huevos y tocino al frente mio y se sento a mi lado para comer. Comimos en silencio, cuando acabamos recogió los platos y los vasos y los acomodo en el lavavajillas.

\- Gracias Bella estaba delicioso-

\- Gracias a ti por curar mi quemadura- le dije

\- No te preocupes, era lo menos que podia hacer- me sonrio y se sento de Nuevo en la mesa mirándome fijamente.

Sus cambios de actitud me tenían confundida. Hacia 12 horas estaba tratándome como si estuviera bravo conmigo y hoy estaba portandose bien. Sentía un poco de incomodidad, pero nunca como ayer. Probablemente mi quemada había hecho que el bajara un poco su guardia. No sabia si seria Buena idea preguntarle pero necesitaba saber que había pasado ayer. Decidi en cambio hablar un poco antes para saber si su actitud ya había vuelto a la normalidad del todo.

\- Como les acabo de ir anoche?, A que horas se fueron todos?-

\- Vimos otra película y nos tomamos unos tragos. Alice Jasper y Rosalie se fueron como a las 3, yo estaba muy cansado y no quería irme solo a casa, por lo que me quede hablando con Emmett un rato y despues el subio a dormir. Yo vi television y me quede dormido en el sofa, hasta ahorita que te senti entrar a la cocina-

un rubor cubrio mis cachetes, esperaba que no hubiera sentido mis labios. Que su conciencia ,hubiera aparecido despues de eso. Como pude levante mi Mirada y le respondí

\- La pasaron bien entonces-

\- Si, hablamos un rato y conocimos mas a los Hale. Nada del otro mundo. Eso si, nos burlamos un poco de Emmett, es tan evidente Cuando se trata de Rosalie- me dijo riéndose

\- lo se, hasta ella lo sabe ya- le dije uniéndome a sus risas

\- no se lo va a poner fácil verdad?  
\- Ni un poquito-

Edward me sonrio y nego con la cabeza, sabia que quería ver sufrir a Emmett tanto como yo, no por el hecho de que sufriera sino porque era bueno que por fin encontrara a una mujer que lo pusiera en su sitio y lo ajuiciara un poco.

Podia sentir como la tensión entre los dos se iba disipando, Edward ya me miraba de Nuevo, y estaba hablando bien conmigo, pero no se había atrevido a mirarme a los ojos. No quería preguntarle nada por que sabia que iba a volver a su actitud, pero debia hacerlo, por lo que con pocos animos, me atrevi a tocar un poco el tema.

-Edward puedes….-

\- Que huele tan bien?- Mi hermano entro a la cocina directo a la estufa, donde aun estaba el sarten son su desayuno, interrumpiendo mi importante pregunta. Con el aca no me atrevía a preguntarle nada a Edward asi que me calle y salude a mi hermano.

\- Hola oso, como dormiste?-

\- Bien enana, esto es para mi?- Me pregunto señalando el sarten.

Yo asenti

Emmett se sirvio lo que quedaba y se sento con nosotros a devorar su desayuno.

Las cosas estaban mas tranquilas entre Edward y yo. No había podido hablar con el. Pero, en el fondo agradecía que Emmett nos hubiera interrumpido, no estaba lista para su antipatía de nuevo. Preferia dejar las cosas asi por lo menos hasta que no sintiera tensión en el ambiente.


	9. Chapter 9 NIÑA

LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A STEPHANIE MEYER, LA TRAMA ES MIA

CAPITULO 9

El domingo termino sin novedades. Edward se fue a su casa despues del desayuno, yo, me quede en casa, tenia trabajos que hacer para el instituto. Emmett y Edward fueron al gimnasio y Alice estuvo todo el día haciendo ajustes a los vestidos con Rosalie. No la vimos hasta la noche cuando vino a despedirse, no sin antes prometer que vendría de Nuevo pronto.

El lunes en la mañana mi rutina normal se había llevando a cabo. A las 7 AM estaba montada en la Hummer camino al instituto. Hoy debía quedarme con Angela para hacer el trabajo de biología así que llegaría tarde a casa. Le avise a mi hermano y despues de despedirme, salí del carro. Angela estaba esperandome en el corredor para ir a nuestra primera clase.

-buen día Ang

-Hola Bella, que tal tu fin de semana?

De inmediato mis pensamientos se fueron a Edward en la playa con sus manos sobre mi. no estaba lista para contarle a Ang sobre ello por lo que decidí desviar un poco la conversacion antes de que mis cachetes me delataran

\- Bien, Alice estuvo acá, vino con su novio Jasper y la Hermana de el Rosalie. Estuvimos el sábado en la playa todos y ayer estuve todo el día adelantando los trabajo de esta semana- le conte

\- Alice tiene novio y no había contado nada?-

-Llevan 1 mes y están muy enamorados.-

-Oh, que bueno por Alice, solo espero que Jasper tenga la energía necesaria para seguirle el paso.- me respondió ang mientras entrabamos a nuestra primera clase.

El dia paso sin novedades. En un cambio de clase, como era costumbre. Mike se acerco a mi para invitarme al cine. Yo, como siempre. le dije que hoy no era un buen día y que probablemente, mas adelante podríamos plantearnos el ir con el resto de los chicos del instituto. Creo que nunca se cansaría de pedirme salir asi siempre obtuviera la misma respuesta.

En la hora de almuerzo Ang me recordó sobre el trabajo que debíamos hacer para biologia, para el cual debíamos sacarnos sangre para analizar. La enfermera estaba al tanto pues ella nos iba a sacar las muestras. Odiaba las agujas y siempre que tenían que ponerme una inyección o hacerme exámenes, era un problema. Solo con ver la aguja me daba mareo. Algunas veces había llegado a desmayarme. Y es que realmente me daba pánico que fueran a meterme la aguja mal, que me sacaran mas sangre de la que fuera necesaria o que me doliera mas de lo normal.

La única persona que me había sacado sangre sin problemas era Carlise, confiaba en el plenamente y no había nada que pudiera hacer para cambiarlo.

Inmediatamente descarte la idea de permitir que la enfermera del instituto me sacara la sangre, si tenia que hacerlo lo iba a hacer a mi manera. Tendría que ir a la clínica para que Carlise me ayudara.

Hoy teníamos libre la ultima hora, por lo que podíamos ir antes a la clínica y volver al laborario para hacer nuestro trabajo.

Suspirando resignada termine mi comida. Así fuera Carlise el que me sacara sangre aun me afectaba. Simplemente era algo que no disfrutaba mucho. Y es que realmente quien disfruta que te metan una aguja y luego que saquen sangre?

\- estas lista?- me pregunto Ang cuando vio que acababa mi comida.

-vamos ang, antes de que me arrepienta-

Angela se rio de mi y camino al parqueadero donde estaba su carro.

De camino a la clínica, oímos musica y nos reímos de todo un poco, estar con Ang era tranquilizante. Era de esas clases de personas que siempre te sacaban una sonrisa. Que te escuchaba sin importar que y te dejaba desahogar. Sabia que con Ang siempre contaba y aunque aun no le habia dicho nada de lo que había pasado, sabia que cuando lo hiciera no me juzgaría ni intentaría saber mas de lo necesario por puro chisme.

Cuando llegamos, estaba un poco mas relajada, no había pensado en el motivo de nuestra visita a la clínica en el camino. Ya en la recepción, pregunte por Carlise y me dijeron que estaba en consulta y que debíamos esperar a que terminara para que pudieran llamarlo.

Una cosa mas me había tenido nerviosa todo el camino.

Edward.

Estaba aquí también y no sabia si quería verlo o no. Por un lado, quería, pero por el otro, prefería que no me viera. No estaba lista para lidiar con su actitud, si es que llegaba estar como había estado el sábado en la noche. Aun no sabia que esperar ni tampoco porque se había puesto así.

Angela me codeo llamando mi atención y con un movimiento de su cabeza, señalo hacia el corredor, por donde venia Edward mas apuesto que nunca. Su bata lo hacia ver demasiado bien. Tenia un estetoscopio en su cuello y una carpeta abierta en sus manos, no nos había visto aun, pero yo si me había fijado en el. Me había fijado en sus manos, que agarraban la carpeta alas cuales, hace dos días me habían tocado los pechos. Esas manos que anhelaba volviera a poner sobre mi.

Mi rubor se hizo presente y angela al lado mio soltó una risa que llamo la atención de Edward.

-Bella, que haces aca? Que te paso ahora? Estas bien?, la quemadura era superficial, que paso?- me pregunto aceleradamente mientras se acercaba a mi y me escaneaba con la Mirada probablemente en busca de alguna lesion.

-Tranquilo aun no me he caído hoy, estoy bien, mi mano esta igual, no vine por eso- le respondi.

Su Mirada se dirigio a Angela, en busca de alguna lesion.

-Ang también esta bien. No te preocupes- le respondí

-Entonces Bella porque están aca? No deberían estar en clase?

\- Tenemos un laboratorio de biología y necesitamos sacarnos sangre- .

-oh, ya veo pero porque no le pidieron ayuda a la enfermera del colegio.? – pregunto con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Sabia que estaba burlándose de mi. el mas que nadie sabia como me ponía a ver una aguja,

-Sabes muy bien que yo y las agujas no nos llevamos bien. Y el único que sabe manejarlas cerca a mi, es Carlise. Así que aquí estoy.- le dije

Edward se hecho a reír

-Bella, es solo una aguja. No entiendo porque te preocupa tanto.-

-que no me preocupe? Edward esa aguja va a sacarme sangre y eso no debería pasar!-

mi rabia iba en aumento y el lo sabia. Por lo que su cara cambio de inmediato y dejo de reirse.

-Esta bien Bella, calmate, el ponerte así, no va a cambiar las cosas –

Suspire calmandome, no quería iniciar otra pelea como la del supermercado

\- Donde esta Carlise?-

-Esta ocupado y hasta donde se se demora-

-Oh, nosotras no tenemos mucho tiempo- dije mirando a Ang para confirmar lo que acababa de decir.

Debiamos volver al instituto para trabajar en el laboratorio

-Yo podría hacerlo, si quieres- dijo edward

\- Podrias hacer que? Le pregunte

Edward me miro sonriente

-yo podría sacarte la sangre- me dijo

Dejaria que Edward lo hiciera? Siempre había sido Carlise y el era el único que sabia como manejarme en esa situación confiaba en el. con el iba a ser igual?

Estaba segura que si, confiaba en el mi propia vida. Sabia que el nunca me haría daño. Realmente haría todo lo que el me pidiera sin pensarlo dos veces.

Me habia quedado callada bastante tiempo, cosa que Edward había mal interpretado

\- Esta bien Bella, puedes esperar a que papa salga de consulta. Si no te sientes confiada en que lo haga yo, no hay problema-

-No, no. No es eso, confió en ti, puedes hacerlo.- le dije nerviosa - Es decir podrías hacerme el favor?

-claro pequeña, puedo hacerlo, te prometo que no pasara nada- me dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Ang habia estado callada todo el tiempo. Yo me puse de pie y seguí a Edward por el corredor, en dirección a su consultorio. No sin antes decirle a Angela que no me demoraba.

Cuando entramos a la oficina, estaba nerviosa, sabia que pronto iba a sentir el pinchazo que odiaba y aunque fuera en manos de Edward no podía evitar asustarme

-Relajate pequeña, no pasara nada- me dijo mientras se ponía uno de los guantes de latex.

-Vas a hacerlo ya? Asi de rapido?- pregunte nerviosa mientras caminada hacia atrás tocando con mis manos la pared.

\- Bella no podemos quedarnos acá todo el dia. Vamos, confía en mi- me dijo acercándose a mi

-Lo hago- dije muy suave

\- Entonces ven conmigo - me ofreció su mano que aun no tenia el guante para que pudiera llevarme a la Camilla

la corriente se hizo presente e inmediatamente mis nervios habían desaparecido. Todo en el me calmaba. El podía hacer conmigo lo que quisiera y yo no iba a oponer Resistencia, confiaba en el tanto que mis mayores miedos desaparecían, solo tenia que tocar su piel o mirar sus ojos.

Edward me llevo hasta la camilla y me ayudo a sentarme en ella, yo estaba callada y solo miraba todo lo que hacia. Sus ojos, que habían estado conectados a los mios, bajaron a mis hombros y siguieron su recorrido por mi cuerpo. Mis mejillas se calentaron inmediatamente.

-Puedes por favor quitarte el saco?- me dijo aun sin volver a mirar mis ojos

-eh?-

Edward levanto su cabeza y nuestras miradas volvieron a conectarse. Podía sentir Como sus manos se acercaban a mi sobre la camilla y como el se acercaba a mi un poco.

\- tu saco pequeña, necesito que te lo quites para poder llegar a tu brazo mas facil. -

\- ah. Si claro- respondí aturdida por su cercanía.

Rápidamente me quite el saco y arremangue mi camiza para que el tuviera acceso a la parte de adelante de mi codo. Sus ojos no se despegaban de mi mientras lo hacia y yo estaba nerviosa ahora, pero no precisamente por la aguja.

-Gracias- me dijo

yo negué con la cabeza y respire hondo.

Edward me puso el torniquete arriba del codo, cogió un poco de algodon y lo unto con alcohol para limpiar mi piel, saco la jeringa de su paquete y se preparo para chuzarme.

\- Espera, espera – le dije corriendo mi brazo un poco para atrás

\- Esta todo bien?- me pregunto

-si, pero puedes porfavor entretenerme un poco? No creo que puedas hacerlo si no estoy pensando en otra cosa.- le dije nerviosa, no podía dejar de mirar la aguja que estaba en su mano.

-Bella mirame-

Mis ojos se fueron rápidamente a su cara, su sonrisa era perfecta, no era mi sonrisa, pero todas sus sonrisas lo eran. Sus dedos empezaron a trazar círculos en mi brazo, se sentía bien y la electricidad, como siempre, estaba arrasando con toda mi cordura.

\- Como estuvieron tus clases hoy?

-Ehhh…mis clases?

-si Bella tus clases, en el instituto- me dijo con una sonrisa de satisfacción

Era absurdo como podía con un simple gesto aturdirme de esa manera. No sabia que debía responderle y mi cara debía estar muy roja.

-Estuvieron bien, nada fuera de lo normal, entregue dos trabajos y Mike vino como siempre a invitarme a salir, almorcé con Ang. intente entender trigonometría, nada fuera de lo usual-

sus ojos de abrieron un poco y sus dedos se quedaron quietos.

-Mike? Cual Mike?-

-Mike Newton-

-Mike newton quiere salir contigo?

-Desde el inicio del año esta pidiéndome una cita, yo siempre le digo que no me interesa muy sutilmente pero el sigue insistiendo, creo que nunca va a entenderlo-

-y porque no nos habias dicho algo Bella? Si hay que hablar con Mike para que te deje en paz sabes que Emmett y yo lo haremos.

-no Edward ya te dije que el no me intereza y que ya se lo he dicho, yo manejare esto sola.

-pero Bella, si no entiende hay que pararlo!, tu tienes quien te defienda!.

-Edward, Mike es inofensivo, el solo me pregunta con la esperanza de que cambie de opinion.

-Vas a cambiar de opinion?

-ya te dije que no.

sus ojos se relajaron y sus dedos continuaron su tarea en mi brazo.

\- Por que no quieres salir con el?

Esa pregunta me dejo muda. Que debía responderle?,

"por ti Edward" pensé.

Mi cara debía estar muy roja despues de eso. Mi Corazón latía muy rápido, cosa que ya era normal.

\- Porque no me intereza, no es el hombre que me gusta- le respondí sin pensar

Edward escucho mi respuesta y parecía que la estaba estudiando, pues no despegaba su Mirada de mi cara y no había dicho nada. Sus dedos seguían rozando mi brazo.

Su Mirada bajo un poco y yo estaba intentando controlar mis reacciones para no se descubierta.

Cuando de pronto sentí un pinchazo en mi brazo

-Auch! Edward!- le pelee

-Ya pequeña, ya esta. Viste no es para tanto- dijo Edward retirando la aguja con el tubo lleno de sangre.

Lo mire muy mal mientras sostenia el algodon que me puso sobre la piel para parar la sangre que fuera a salir

-lo hice bien no crees?- me pregunto con una sonrisa suficiente.

Me había cogido desprevenida, debía darle crédito.

-por lo menos no me di cuenta.-

Edward sonrió y me puso una curita.

Se alejo mientras se quitaba los guantes y botaba todo en la caneca al frente mio. Yo estaba callada esperando a que la impresión pasara.

Edward se giro y me miro fijamente, yo levante la Mirada, esperando a que me dijera algo. Sabia que iba a hacerlo se notaba en su expresión.

\- Hay un hombre que te guste?

Oh Dios, había hablado de mas. No me había librado de esta. Edward el sobreprotector estaba empezando a indagar.

-Puede- despues de unos segundos, respondí con miedo de ser descubierta.

-Lo conosco?

-Dejalo así Edward, en caso de que fuera como estas pensando, no es como si fuera a llegar a algo mas, entre tu y mi hermano espantarían a cualquiera- le dije nerviosa, tenia que salir de este tema antes de que se diera cuenta de algo

\- Bella…-

\- No Edward, sabes que es verdad. Yo ya no tengo 12 años y ustedes siguen tratandome como tal, yo no puedo tener un amigo porque ustedes saltan- le dije rápidamente. Mi nerviosismo se estaba convirtiendo en frustración.

Edward paso una mano por su pelo

\- tu tienes amigos, no seas exagerada-

-Dime uno- le dije brava

Edward se quedo callado.

-Ves? Estoy diciendo la verdad, siempre pasa igual y ahorita te dije que Mike quería salir conmigo pero que yo siempre le decía que no, eso obviamente no te importo, tu solo sacas a relucir tu lado sobreprotector y tomas esta actitud, pero el hecho de que a mi no me intereza es completamente relevante para ti no?- le dije enojada.

-Eso no es verdad, yo solo intento protegerte Bella, no se que quiere este niño contigo y no voy a permitir que se sobrepase!- me dijo Edward alterado, su voz estaba aumentando el volumen conforme me hablaba.

-Lo es!, yo puedo decirte que es la persona en la que menos interés tengo, pero eso no es suficiente, tienes que saber absolutamente todo lo que puedas sobre el., para poder alejarlo asi no sea necesario. Deberían tener un poco mas de confianza en mi. no tienen que cuidarme todo el tiempo, yo ya puedo decidir quien es bueno para mi y quien no.-

-Es mas! Puedo alejarlos de mi en caso de que quieran algo que yo no!- Agregue mientras caminaba a la puerta del consultorio.

No iba a quedarme a pelear con el algo que sabia no iba a llegar a ningún lado. El siempre seria el Edward sobreprotector que no creía que podía defenderme sola. Cuando alcance la puerta, una mano impidió que la abriera. Edward me agarro de los hombros y me volteo dejandome al frente de el, sus ojos estaban negros.

-Tienes 15 años, aun eres una niña!

-No soy una niña - le respondí enfadada intentando empujarlo para que me soltara. No me estaba haciendo daño, pero quería irme de allí.

\- lo eres- me dijo mas bajo

\- No lo soy! Ese es el problema! Que no quieres aceptarlo!. Ya Crecí Edward, mírame!, ya no soy una niña. Aceptalo- le dije con lágrimas en mis ojos.

Esa era la realidad. Para el, siempre seria una niña. Ese era el verdadero problema.

\- Si ya eres tan grande y puedes controlarlos y alejarlos si es necesario, entonces dime porque no me paraste en la playa?

Mis piernas temblaban, no esperaba esa pregunta para nada, mis ojos estaban completamente abiertos y el rubor en mi cara se había intensificado.

-Vamos Bella, respóndeme.- me insistió, sus manos me sostenían de los hombros y sus ojos no abandonaban mi cara.

-Sueltame Edward- alcance a decir.

-Respondeme Bella, dime porque no me paraste-

Estaba muy nerviosa y no quería tocar el tema, de pronto si me hacia la desentendida funcionaba y lo dejaba de lado.

\- De que hablas?, que tenia que haber detenido?-

Edward me miro con los ojos entrecerrados, sus manos aun estaban sobre mi.

-Sabes de que te estoy hablando, no lo hagas mas difícil

-sueltame porfavor-

\- Bella, no seas así. Sabes de que te estoy hablando, no sabes como me he sentido desde ese día, me sobrepase contigo, me siento como el mayor cretino de todos, las cosas no debieron haber pasado así, no se que me paso pero no puede volver a pasar, eres solo una niña.-

Ahi estaba de Nuevo. "eres solo una niña". Ese siempre seria el problema.

-NO LO SOY!- le respondí con toda la rabia que había dentro de mi. Con mis manos lo había podido empujar para poder librarme de el y me había separado de la pared, Edward estaba parado en medio del consultorio mirandome callado

-Que no quieras verlo es distinto, ya crecí Edward, ya no tengo 12 años.-le dije mientras me acercaba a el un poco

Estaba aburrida, no quería esperarlo mas, no quería hacerme mas ilusiones. Edward iba a pensar siempre igual de mi. sin importar lo que yo hiciera. Mis ojos picaban, estaba haciendo todo lo posible por no derramar mas lágrimas, pero no iba a aguantar mucho. Mi Corazón dolía, el, sin saberlo, había roto mi Corazón una vez mas con su actitud.

\- Estoy cansada de que me controles y que me sobreprotejas tanto.-

-Eso es lo que debemos hacer Emmett y yo-

\- Tu no eres mi hermano Edward- le dije calmandome un poco, de nada iba a servir que siguiéramos gritandonos.

-Yo se que no soy tu hermano, pero quiero protegerte-

-Para eso ya tengo a Emmett y el solo puede hacer muy bien el papel de hermano controlador.

\- Bella, entiende que,,,,-me dijo pero yo no lo deje terminar, no quería mas excusas o mas razones por las cuales era valido para el controlarme tanto.

\- No Edward, entiende tu. Es mi vida y yo decido que hacer con ella. No va a ser Mike, eso te lo puedo garantizar pero en algún momento va a llegar alguien y espero que aceptes las cosas y dejes que todo tome su rumbo.- le dije mientras me acercaba a la mesa para coger el tubo de sangre

Edward estaba aun parado mirandome con los ojos muy abiertos, no se había movido un centímetro desde que lo había empujado.

\- Eres el mejor amigo de mi hermano y m gusta pensar que eres mi amigo también. Así que porfavor, portate como tal.

Salí del consultorio, sin que el me respondiera algo mas. Debía salir de allí antes de que algo mas pasara. No creia soportar un enfrentamiento de Nuevo, por lo menos no hoy.


	10. Chapter 10 JACOB

**LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A STEPHANIE MEYER, LA TRAMA ES MIA**

 **CAPITULO 10 JACOB**

Diez días sin hablar con el.

Desde el día de la clínica no había vuelto a saber nada de el. Emmett iba a su casa mucho, y el había venido, pero yo no quería verlo, me la pasaba en mi cuarto, no quería volverle a oír esas palabras.

Cuando salí ese día del hospital, volví junto con Ángela al instituto para trabajar en el laboratorio. Estuve todo el resto del día callada, Ang me había preguntado lo que había pasado y yo abrumada por todo lo que habíamos hablado, le había contado todo.

Ang no se mostró muy sorprendida, al contrario me dijo que se le había hecho raro que no hubiera pasado algo así antes.

"vamos Bella. Edward ha estado en practicamente toda tu vida, no es tu hermano, pero te ve como una" me había dicho.

Ese día había terminado el laboratorio y había vuelto a casa en la noche. Emmett estaba en la casa de los Cullen por lo que yo aproveche y me di un largo baño y me acosté a dormir temprano.

Asi fue casi toda mi semana. Nada cambio, nada se arreglo. Emmett me dejaba en las mañanas en el instituto y yo le decía que Ang me dejaría en la tarde en casa, solo cuatro días ella me llevo. Los otros 6 volví caminando. Necesitaba ese tiempo para pensar y aclarar que hacer.

Maria estaba preocupada. Por mas que intentara disimular mi bajo animo, no la había podido engañar, sabia que algo había pasado con Edward porque cuando me había preguntado que me pasaba había tenido que decirle parte de la verdad. En cuanto dijera una mentira, Maria iba a darse cuenta inmediatamente. Por lo que había decidido contarle parte de la historia

-estoy cansada de que Emmett y Edward me controlen todo lo que hago, solo quiero que me tengan un poco mas de confianza y me dejen a mi elegir con quien pasar mi tiempo-

Maria me había mirado con comprensión y había intentado animarme un poco, alegando que eran así conmigo solo porque estaban preocupados de lo que me podía pasar.

Despues de esa converzacion, no habíamos vuelto a tocar el tema. Ella seguía pendiente de mi y me insistía que hablara con ellos. La pelea no había sido con Emmett pero también estaba seca con el, no era porque estuviera brava, sino porque no quería que me tocara el tema, no sabia con exactitud que le había contado Edward y realmente no quería tener una converzacion parecida con el.

El fin de semana había decidido quedarme en casa adelantando trabajos del instituto. Esa era mi excusa. Emmett no me había creído mucho pero tampoco había preguntado. El viernes había vuelto muy tarde por lo que el sábado se había levantado casi al medio día, eso me había dado casi toda la mañana tranquila sin tener que dar muchas explicaciones.

Cuando se despertó yo estaba en la cocina preparando almuerzo para los dos.

Comimos juntos en silencio y despues yo me fui a mi cuarto a continuar con mis trabajos. Emmett había salido, asumía que con Edward.

El domingo fue casi igual. La diferencia era que había sido esta ves yo la que se había levantado al medio día.

Emmett muy decente como siempre, había atribuido mi actitud a mis cambios hormonales, cosa que a decir verdad era un poco beneficiosa para mi. cuando me levante, el iba saliendo a encontrarse con Edward para ir al gimnasio.

Yo, ese día me dedique a comer comida chatarra y ver películas. No estaba precisamente en mis mejores momentos.

Mama había llamado para saber como estaba todo, había notado mi animo y por lo tanto, había preguntado mas de lo normal como estaba y que pasaba en mi vida. Sabia que no la había engañado, ella era muy perceptiva, pero tampoco me había tocado el tema. Me había dejado saber que todo andaba bien y que debían ir a Chicago por lo que se demorarían un poco mas en venir.

No era que me molestara, pero tampoco me agradaba verlos tan poco. Sabia que ellos querían estar acá con nosotros, pero el trabajo les consumía mucho tiempo. Los amaba y ellos, así no estuvieran, hacían todo lo posible por ser parte de nuestras vidas.

Había terminando mi ultima clase del día. estaba preparando mi maleta y alistandome para salir. Hoy me iría caminando, pero antes, quería pasar por el centro comercial que quedaba de camino a mi casa. Había un libro que quería comprar y decidí aprovechar la tarde para hacer eso ya que no tenia nada que hacer para el día siguiente.

Debía caminar unos diez minutos para llegar allí. Cuando iba saliendo, vi las grandes nubes negras que adornaban el cielo, debía apurarme si quería llegar antes de que empezara a llover.

El instituto estaba casi solo ya, las pocas personas que quedaban, corrían a sus autos para resguardarse de la inminente lluvia. A una cuadra del instituto, el agua me alcanzo. De nada servía ponerme a correr, con el piso mojado y mi buen equilibrio, lo mas seguro era que me callera en los próximos 3 metros. Prefería mojarme a hacerme daño. Así que, suspirando resignada, seguí mi camino bajo la lluvia.

Un pito detrás mio me sobresalto. Era una caminoneta negra de Platón que estaba segura, la había visto en el parqueadero del instituto algunas veces, pero no sabia de quien era. Lo único que esperaba era que no fuera Mike. Justo ahora no podría negarme a subirme a su carro. Y fuera quien fuera, estaba pitando para llamar mi atención, con la lluvia como estaba, no quería darme el lujo de rechazar la ayuda sin importar de quien viniera.

-Eres Isabella verdad? – me pregunto el chico que conducía la camioneta despues de parar al lado mio

era un chico del instituto, estaba segura. Tenia el pelo negro y corto, era un poco rebelde pero como era tan corto no se le veía mal o desordenado. Tenia musculos marcados, probablemente porque era parte de algún equipo del instituto, estaba Segura que lo había visto. Su piel era morena y tenia la mandíbula fuerte, si mi memoria no fallaba el era de ultimo año. Llevaba la camisa del uniforme remangada hasta los codos y ya no tenia la corbata puesta.

-Bella - le respondí.

Tenia una sonrisa Linda. Sus dientes blancos y los hoyuelos que se le hacían en los cachetes le daban un aire infantil que le iba bien.

-bueno, Bella, quieres que te lleve o prefieres mojarte?

Estaba indecisa, todos siempre me habían dado la charla de "no hables con extraños y definitivamente no te montes al carro de uno". Pero el no era un extraño, bueno no tanto. Sabia que iba al instituto. Eso lo sacaba ya de esa lista con lo que no tenia permitido hablar, no?

Además no se veía como un extraño peligroso. Era seguramente dos o tres años mayor que yo, iba a mi escuela y había sido lo suficientemente amable como para parar a recogerme. Además!, sabia como me llamada.

Sin darme oportunidad de pensarlo de Nuevo, sabiendo que si mi hermano y Edward se enteraban de esto estaría en serios problemas, abrí la puerta del copiloto y entre en el carro.

Mi saco estaba húmedo y mi falta tenia parches por el agua. El pelo estaba empapado. Así que lo recogí y lo puse sobre mi hombre para no mojar mucho la silla del carro.

-Eso es. Estaba ya pensando que preferías mojarte.-

-Gracias, por recogerme….eh…- no puedo recordar su nombre y me quedo mirandolo sin saber como llamarlo.

El sonrió de Nuevo y prendió la calefacción del auto.

-Jacob Black, Bella. Voy a ultimo año.

\- Eso si lo sabia, te he visto en el instituto. Gracias Jacob.-

\- No hay problema Bella, para donde ibas?

\- Al centro comercial, pero de verdad con que me acerques ya es suficiente, no quiero que te desvíes mucho-

Arranco el auto mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-No voy a dejarte en la mitad de la calle con esta lluvia. Vas a demorarte alli?

-Eh,,,, no creo, solo quiero ir por un libro-

\- Perfecto, si me dejas te acompaño al centro comercial y despues te dejo en tu casa.

-No Jacob no hay problema, de verdad, tu seguro tienes cosas que hacer, no me parece bien demorarte

-No hay problema. Quiero hacerlo.- me dijo

-No Jacob, enserio. Solo déjame en el centro comercial, yo espero a que pase la lluvia alla-

-No voy a cambiar de opinión. Si el problema es que no me conoces, déjame decirte que ya estas haciéndolo mal, te subiste a mi carro. Además, hacia un buen tiempo que quería hablar contigo. Quiero conocerte un poco.- me dijo con una sonrisa en su cara

De inmediato, mi cara se puso roja. No podía estar segura si eso era una indirecta, pero se sentía como tal.

Tenia razón, ya podría haberme secuestrado o algo y me acordaba de el, de eso estaba segura. Suspirando resignada, asentí en su direcciones haciéndole saber que aceptaba su ayuda.

Jacob solo asintió una vez y se concentro en la ruta.

-y porque estas sola?- me pregunto- siempre te vas con esa chica de tu clase o viene tu novio por ti, no?

la chica de mi clase era Ang. Seguramente pero mi novio? De quien hablaba.

\- Mi novio?- le pregunte confundida

-El chico del Volvo. Te he visto llegar en las mañanas en una Hummer. Pero se que el es tu hermano. En cambio en las tardes es común que venga por ti un hombre en un Volvo. El es tu novio no?

mi cara era de sorpresa. Edward tenia un Volvo, estaba hablando de el. nunca habría pensado que la gente aquí pensara eso. Tampoco pensaba que hubiera alguien que se fijara en eso. Pero aquí estaba Jacob Black preguntando por Edward.

-No no, el no es mi novio, es el amigo de mi hermano de toda la vida.- le respondi.

-Ya veo. Y tu novio? El nunca te recoge?- me pregunto mientras entraba al parqueadero del centro comercial.

-No tengo novio- le respondi

-Eso es bueno me dijo – asi podre conocerte tranquilamente. Tal ves quieras ir a comer algo conmigo algún dia?

Mi cara era un tomate, Jacob me estaba invitando a salir y la verdad es que me gustaba un poco. Era lindo y por lo que podia intuir era descomplicado, podría pasar un buen rato con el. creía que íbamos a ser buenos amigos.

-Puede ser, ya veremos- le respondí con un sonrisa.

Lo dos bajamos del auto y Jacob fue al baúl y me indico que me acercara un Segundo. Dentro de baúl había una maleta de esas que normalmente se usan para llevar la ropa o los uniformes cuando quieres hacer ejercicio. Jacob estaba sacando de ella un saco negro de cremallera.

\- Esto te va a quedar muy grande, pero te funcionara, por lómenos no esta mojado y así no te da gripa.- me dijo mientras me lo entregaba.

-Gracias Jacob pero tu no lo vas a usar? Mira que seguro lo voy a mojar.

\- no te preocupes, tengo el saco del instituto por si me da frío, pero realmente no creo que lo necesite. Quiero que lo uses.

-Gracias.

yo me quite mi saco, y me puse el suyo , que tal cual como el me había dicho, me quedaba gigante. Tuve que arremangarme las mangas un poco pero de inmediato comencé a sentir como mi cuerpo retenía un poco mas el calor que tanto necesitaba. Tenia mucho frío.

Deje el saco y la matela entre el carro y solo saque mi billetera y mi celular con mis dedos intente peinar un poco mi pelo que estaba mojado. Jacob también dejo su maleta entre el carro y juntos nos dirigimos a las tiendas.

-Que libro necesitas entonces?

-Crimen y castigo. Hace rato quiero leerlo pero no había venido por el-

-No es un libro para el instituto?-

-No, lo quiero leer yo, por mi parte-

-Oh- ósea que te gusta leer. Es bueno saber eso-

-Es malo?- le pregunte curiosa.

-No, al contrario. No es normal encontrar una chica que disfrute leer. Eso dice mucho de ti, sin mencionar que estas escogiendo un muy buen libro. Dostoievski, logra un dialogo increíble entre el protagonista y un policía. Ese libro es uno de mis favoritos.

Jacob no se veía como el estilo de chico que lee novelas, al contrario, si lo ves en el instituto piensas en un chico atlético que seguramente es el capitán de su equipo y que tiene varias chicas detrás de el.

\- No te imaginaba como un chico que le guste leer- le dije.

\- Normalmente nadie lo hace, todos asumen de primera, que como estoy en el equipo de futbol y estoy haciendo deporte mucho tiempo en el instituto, soy el típico deportista descerebrado que solo piensa en fiestas, chicas y mantener mis músculos inflados a toda costa.

Su comentario me dio risa, era prácticamente lo que había pensado, lo estaba juzgando sin conocerlo antes.

-Te falto insinuar el gran deseo que ganar todos los partidos porque el futbol es lo único que realmente te interesa.-

-Hahaha, pensé que eso estaba explicito, pero si también.-

-Bueno pues en nombre del resto del instituto y el mío, me disculpo Jacob. Prometo conocerte primero, para después poder contar en el instituto cual es la marca de esteroides que estas usando esta temporada- le respondí

\- Ha Ha Ha, que graciosa. Esto es natural- me dijo flexionando su brazo derecho.

\- Si tu lo dices, tendré que creerte- le dije intentando no reírme.

Hablar con Jacob era fácil. El era descomplicado y me hacia reír, cosa que llevaba rato sin hacer.

Ya en la librería, tenia en mis manos el libro que quería y otros dos que estaban en el estante de la entrada que me habían llamado la atención. Me encantaba leer. No era algo que pudiera ocultar. La Literatura era uno de mis grandes amores, en toda mi vida había leído tantos libros que mi biblioteca era de un gran tamaño. Amaba los libros y la forma en como estos me transportaban a un Nuevo mundo donde la historia podía hacerte soñar junto con los personajes.

Pague en la caja los 3 libros con mi tarjeta de crédito y Jacob agarro la bolsa por mi.

-Bella, quieres ir a tomar o a comer algo- me pregunto

-Claro, me parece una idea perfecta, te invito a comer algo par agradecerte el haberme recogido- le dije mientras con la Mirada, buscaba algún restaurante cerca.

-No señora, yo te dije a ti, por lo tanto, yo te voy a invitar.-

-Pero Jacob, es lo menos que puedo hacer-

-Pues entonces me debes una comida, pero después me la pagas, Hoy invito yo.- me dijo y me agarro de la mano para guiarme al piso de arriba.

-No Jacob. De verdad, déjame invitarte a algo-

-ya te dije que si Bella, créeme me voy a cobrar mi comida, pero hoy te invite yo a ti. Te gusta la carne?-

-Eh, si porque? Jacob nos guío a un restaurante de carnes que había en el tercer piso. A papa le encantaba.

Jacob pidió una carne asada con papas a la francesa y ensalada, demasiado grande la cual se comió sin problemas. Yo pedí carne con salsa de brócoli y cebolla, puré de papa y ensalada. Comimos tranquilamente, mientras conversábamos. Cada vez, me caía mejor. Jacob era muy agradable y teníamos muchas cosas en común, sabia que podíamos llegar a ser Buenos amigos.

Emmett me había escrito para saber donde estaba, pues la lluvia seguía y yo aun no llegaba. Le respondí un rápido mensaje haciéndole saber que estaba comprando unos libros y que pronto estaría en casa, que no se preocupara que probablemente esperaría un poco a que la lluvia bajara. El oso se ofreció a venir por mi pero le dije que no se preocupara que estaba todo bien y que tenia como llegar a casa. Ni el ni yo tocamos el tema de como llegaría. No creía que fuera una Buena idea decirle que estaba con un chico.

Cuando acabamos, Jacob pago, después de que insistiera de Nuevo en que me dejara pagar. Resignada acepte finalmente a que el pagara y nos fuimos. La lluvia había parado, pero el frío en el ambiente se mantenía.

-Donde vives Bella?- me pregunto ya cuando estábamos en el carro

-Sigue por la principal hacia el norte y te voy diciendo por donde, no es muy lejos de hache-

-Esta bien.-

El camino a casa fue rápido agradable, Jacob me hacia reír demasiado. Era una Buena compañía y sorprendentemente no había pensado en Edward como cualquier otro día.

-Dobla en la esquina y la tercera casa a la derecha es la mía.- le dije.

Jacob parqueo al frente de mi casa y se giro hacia mi.

-Muchas gracias, de verdad, la he pasado muy bien, gracias por llevarme- le dije

\- No hay por que Bella, quería hacerlo.

Yo le sonreí de Nuevo y me dispuse a quitarme su saco para entregárselo.

-No hace falta Bella, puedes devolvérmelo mañana, hace aun frío y tu saco sigue mojado-

-Seguro?-

-Que si mujer, no planeo usarlo esta noche-

-Esta bien. Mañana te lo devuelvo entonces-

-No te preocupes, no hay afán.-

-Hasta mañana Bella, espero verte en los pasillos.-

-Adiós Jacob. Que llegues bien a casa -

Rápidamente, agarre mi maleta, la bolsa de los libros y mi saco mojado y me baje del carro. Me dirigí a casa, eran las 6 de la tarde, por lo que seguramente Emmett ya estaba en casa. Esperaba que no me armara tanto problema. En la puerta gire mi cabeza para a mirarlo y con la mano me despedí de el que estaba esperando a que entrara a casa.

Esperaba verlo mañana de Nuevo, quería conocerlo mas, quería hablar con el y que me hiciera reír de la misma manera que había hecho hoy. Estando con el, todo lo que me afligía tomaba un Segundo plano.

Jacob era como un rayo de sol en un dia nublado. Me había alegrado y había logrado hacerme olvidar de toda mi frustración con respecto a Edward. No quería usarlo ni herirlo, era un buen chico, pero tampoco le había hecho creer algo así. Solo espereba no llegar a ese punto. Esperaba que así como yo, el solo quisiera que fuéramos amigos.

Por lo menos por ahora.


	11. Chapter 11 CONFIANZA

**N.A.:**

 **hola chicas! Primero que todo MIL GRACIAS POR LEER! Enserio que me alegra mucho que les guste mi historia y que la sigan.**

 **A todas las que se han tomado el tiempo en dejarme un review Gracias! De verdad! Me gustaría saber que piensan y que están esperando de la historia.**

 **Quisiera saber si lo que tengo en mente para ella esta cerca de lo que ustedes quieren o esperan!. Aquí les dejo el siguiente capitulo!,** **Espero me cuenten que tal les parece y que les gustaría leer!, Gracias Gracias Gracias!**

 **LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A STEPHANIE MEYER, LA TRAMA ES MIA**

CAPITULO 11 confianza

Emmett estaba en la sala de televisión con Edward. Al parecer ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta de que había llegado, pues habían continuado su converzacion como si nada.

\- Pero ya es seguro?- pregunto el oso.

\- Si, ya hable con Sara, le dije que estaba realmente interesado y Ella ha aceptado sin inconvenientes. El próximo lunes vamos a legalizar las cosas, así que desde el martes en la tarde estoy en vacaciones para dedicarme de lleno, ya avise en el trabajo, me dieron 2 días libres. Espero que sean suficientes.-

No sabia de que hablaban ni tampoco sabia quien era Sara, pero desde ya la odiaba. Seguía parada en la entrada y no planeaba moverme mucho, quería averiguar un poco mas antes de ser descubierta.

\- Esme ya sabe?-

\- no- respondió Edward con una risa nerviosa

-Edward sabes que va a costarle aceptarlo, tienes que decirle ya!-

\- Si, lo se. Planeo contarles mañana, igual yo creo que mamá lo sospecha, yo se que ha visto algunas fotos. -

\- Bueno Edward pues me alegro mucho por ti, ya iba siendo hora de que empezaras a pensar en tu futuro.

¬- Idiota.

Tenia demasiadas dudas, pero no quería matarme inventando historias que podían o no ser verdad. Mis celos era monumentales, quería conocer a la dichosa Sara y limpiar el piso de mi casa con su pelo. Quería entrar ahora mismo a la sala y exigirle a Edward que me dijera quien demonios era Sara!. Pero debía calmarme, mi día había sido muy bueno y no quería dañarlo, además no podía hacer una escena de celos. Yo no tenia ningún derecho en hacerlo, Edward era el amigo de mi hermano, no era nada mas, de pronto podría decirse que mi amigo también. Pero de eso, no pasaba.

Me forcé a mi misma a dejar el tema de lado aunque me sentía nerviosa. No podría ser lo que estaba pensando. Edward no había presentado a la familia o a los amigos a ninguna Sara, no que yo supiera, por lo menos. Debía ser otra cosa.

TENIA que ser otra cosa.

Suspirando para intentar calmar mi respiración, abrí la puerta de la casa de nuevo y la cerré con un poco mas de fuerza para anunciar mi llegada.

-Emmett?- pregunte

-Aqui enana me respondió el oso

-No me digas asi! Cuantas veces tengo que decirtelo!- le dije en un tono mas alto de lo normal mientras me acercaba a la sala.

Emmett sonrió en respuesta

-Unas 100 veces mas, Enana-

-No me digas nada cuando empiece a llamarte osito cariñosito al frente de todos!

Me quede parada en la entrada de la sala intentando dar la actuación del año. Toma esa Emmett ahora Edward empezara a preguntar cosas!

Hacia 10 días que no lo veía. Lo extrañaba demasiado, pero aun seguía molesta con el. pude ver en sus ojos un destello, no sabia que podía significar, pero mi Corazón se sobresalto. Me encantaba todo de el, hasta su faceta sobreprotectora, la cual también odiaba con todo mi ser. Lo se era complicado, pero así era.

-Oh, lo siento no sabia que estabas acompañado, hola Edward- respondí con mi cabeza un poco inclinada, mi pelo alcanzaba a cubrir un poco mi cara. No quería que se dieran cuenta de mi mentira.

Edward, despues de oír mi comentario, dirigió su miraba a Emmett con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Osito cariñosito? Le pregunto.

-Callate imbécil, Bella, ni se te ocurra decir una palabra mas- me dijo Emmett con la cara un poco roja.

Yo tenia una sonrisa de satisfacción en mi cara, por ahora creo que había logrado ponerlo en su sitio.

Cuando era pequeña y mamá salia con papá, siempre le decía a Emmett que debía cuidarme porque yo era la pequeña, Emmett siempre me abrazaba y les decía que se fueran tranquilos que el iba a cuidarme como un oso, yo en ese momento veía mucho ositos cariñositos. Por lo que Emmett era el mio propio. Al final siempre le respondía a mama que el era el cuidaosito y que su misión era mantenerme a salvo.

\- No planeo hacerlo, no aun. Depende de ti - Le respondí

Edward dejo de mirar a Emmett y poso su Mirada en mi, de inmediato mi cara se torno roja y mi cuerpo aumento su temperatura.

\- Los dejo, me voy a mi cuarto tengo algunas cosas en las que trabajar. - Dije un poco nerviosa

\- Espera Bella, no vas a comer nada?

\- Ya.. Ya comí, gracias- le respondí, esperaba que dejara el tema así y no preguntara mas, no quería lidiar con un Emmett sobreprotector acompañado por un Edward igual.

Mi hermano me miraba atentamente, evaluando mi expresión.

-Encontraste el libro que querias?

-Si, de hecho, compre tres. - Le respondí.

Pude ver como la cara de Edward cambiaba, su expresión era ahora de sorpresa. Estaba mirandome, pero no me miraba a los ojos. Que estaba mirando?.

Oh Dios.

Entendi el porque de su expresión.

No me había quitado el Saco de Jacob.

Su Mirada iba del saco a mis ojos. Lo vi moverse incomodo en la silla en la que estaba sentado, como decidiendo si avanzar o no. creía que iba a ponerse de pie, probablemente para preguntar por el saco. Que obviamente se me veía prestado.

Mi pulso estaba por lo cielos, le había ocultado ese pequeño detalle a Emmett deliberadamente, si Edward decía algo iba a estar en problemas con el. Estaba segura

\- Bueno Bella, ve entonces. –dijo mi hermano

Sin darle tiempo a Edward de reaccionar o a Emmett de notar algo mas, salí de la sala con el Corazón en mis manos y subí a mi habitación. Ya allí, me quite el saco y lo guarde en mi maleta. Quería tomar un baño, así que me desvestí y me metí en la ducha. El agua caliente siempre me calmaba.

Me había salvado por poco de tener que darle explicaciones a mi hermano sobre con quien estaba, eso me tranquilizaba un poco. Pero en mi cabeza rondaban diferentes hipotesis sobre quien era Sara y que era lo que iba a legalizar Edward con ella. Era algo que tenia que ver con su futuro y que era lo suficientemente contundente como para que Edward lo mantuviera en tal secreto que Esme no sabia aun.

No podía negarlo, fuera lo que fuera, quería meter a la dichosa Sara por una tubería y mandarla al otro lado del mundo para que no se volviera a acercar a Edward.

Media hora despues, estaba acostada en mi cama leyendo crimen y castigo. Mi pelo estaba húmedo aun por el baño y me había puesto un saco de la Universidad de Emmett que me quedaba grandisimo junto con una pantaloneta gris.

Unos leves golpes me sobresaltaron, alguien golpeaba mi puerta. Pase la hoja y continué mi lectura mientras respondía al llamado.

-Entra oso.-

La puerta se abrió y un carraspeo llamo mi atención. No era Emmett.

-Edward. -le dije cerrando mi libro y sentándome sobre mi cama

\- Quería hablar contigo un Segundo, podrías regalarme 5 minutos?

\- Si, claro. - Le respondí

Edward entro al cuarto y cerro la puerta detrás suyo. Su mano paso por su pelo mientras se acercaba a mi y se sentaba a los pies de mi cama.

\- Queria pedirte perdón por nuestra discusión. La verdad es que estos últimos días me he sentido muy mal. Te aseguro que no me meto en tu vida porque quiera controlarte ni porque no confíe en ti, es simplemente que me cuesta ver que has crecido. Siempre has sido la chiquita y tu hermano puede ser muy sobreprotector, pero seamos realistas, no es exactamente el modelo de hermano mayor responsable, no se porque sentía la necesitad de cuidarte.

De una u otra forma, tenia razón. Emmett era un niño en un cuerpo gigante. El peleaba por cosas que yo hacia y que el mismo hacia.

-Esta bien Edward, yo se que no es así, solo que a veces me estresa un poco estar tan controlada. Yo se que Emmett lo hace por que siente que soy su responsabilidad y tu igual, al fin y al cabo, por mas que te lo pelee yo se que me ves como tu Hermana y eso no va a cambiar de un día para otro. Créeme, lo entiendo

-No eres mi Hermana-

-Lo se Edward, pero es como me ves. A eso me refiero.

\- No Bella, no es así, solo me cuesta ver que no eres la niña de dos coletas que nos perseguía a todos lados-

\- Yo no los perseguía!

\- Si lo hacías!, cada ves que llegábamos del instituto corrías detrás nuestro buscando llamar nuestra atención

mi cara aumento su color rojo. Era verdad, yo esperaba ansiosa todas las tardes a que llegaran y cuando lo hacían buscaba siempre poder estar con ellos y que me prestarana atencion, sobre todo Edward, desde pequeña había tenido una gran fascinacion con el.

\- Creo que a diario me mostrabas tu colección de piedras cuando eras Chiquita.

\- Oh por Dios. Las piedras.- dije apenada, mientras cubria con mis manos mi cara.

Hace unos años, tuve una temporada en la que decidí coleccionar piedras. Todos los días agregaba una nueva a mi colección y Edward era el único que se tomaba el tiempo de clasificarlas conmigo. A diario las organizaba y las limpiaba.

\- Te encantaban y siempre que llegaba corrías hacia mi y me llevabas a mostrarme las nuevas adquisiciones. – me dijo

\- Perdón, debí ser un fastidio para ti!.- le dije demasiado apenada.

\- No seas tontita Bella, nunca lo fuiste y tenlo por seguro que nunca lo seras-

Edward agarro mis manos y las separo de mi cara, sus ojos me miraban con ternura y sus dedos pulgares hacían círculos en mis palmas.

Yo no podía despegar mis ojos de el. lo extrañaba.

-Pequeña, no quiero pelear mas contigo, solo quiero ser parte de tu vida y que cuentes conmigo. Crees que podemos hacer eso?

\- Si, podemos- fue lo único que pude decir, sus manos me tenían un poco aturdida.

\- Quiero poder preguntar por tu vida sin que tengas que preocuparte pensando que estoy intentando controlarte. Créeme eso es lo que menos quiero.- me dijo

Yo estaba callada escuchandolo, también quería lo mismo. Quería muchas cosas mas con el, pero me conformaba con eso, por ahora. Asídebía ser. Edward antes que todo era mi amigo y mi familia y no creía poder seguir con esta indiferencia entre los dos. Lo extrañaba y no quería tener mas días como los anteriores.

\- por favor Bella, no hagamos mas esto, quiero ser tu amigo, como me pediste en el hospital. Quiero que confíes en mi y que me cuentes lo que pasa en tu vida y la mejor forma para demostrártelo es diciendote que se que estuviste con alguien hoy-

Mis ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa.

Sabia de Jacob

Inmediatamente mi Mirada se fue a la puerta, si el sabia, probablemente Emmett también, no entendía porque aun no había entrado a mi cuarto furioso exigiendo saber todo sobre Jacob.

\- No le dije nada dijo Edward

Mi Mirada volvió a el

\- Eso es lo que quiero demostrarte, no me voy a meter en eso, respeto tu decisión, si es lo que de verdad quieres no voy a entrometerme, confió en que tu sabes bien lo que es bueno para ti y lo que no. Si Emmett se entera, te aseguro que no va a ser por mi. solo quiero pedirte un favor.

Yo asentí dantole a entender que pidiera lo que quisiera. Estaba segura que no podría negarme a nada. Nunca podría negarme a algo que el quisiera y mucho menos si lo pedía así -Ten mucho cuidado y búscame si necesitas algo, lo que sea. Quiero estar ahí para ti. Si este niño sea quien sea, se sobrepasa contigo o te hace algo déjamelo saber.

\- osea que me dejaras tomar mis desiciones pero seguirás siendo igual de sobreprotector?

\- Solo me meteré si es necesario o si me lo pides. Pero créeme estaré pendiente de lo que pase.

Mi sonrisa se pronuncio, no iba a cambiar, y me gustaba que fuera así. Pero me estaba dando un poco de autonomía en esas cosas, no era que las necesitara mucho. Edward iba a ser siempre mi freno frente a otros chicos, por mas que quisiera cambiarlo, siempre era así, Edward borraba cualquier otra opción, justo ahora, creo que había olvidado todo lo que tenia que ver con Jacob.

\- Esta bien Eddie. Gracias por el voto de confianza.

Se acerco a mi y me abrazo, mis brazos automáticamente rodearon su cintura y mi nariz fue a su pecho. Su esencia era embriagadora.

\- No me des las gracias, solo quiero verte feliz y si esto es lo que quieres, debo aceptarlo. Despues lidiaremos con Emmett- me dijo mientras sus brazos me rodeaban un poco mas fuerte.

\- Quiero verte lidiando con Emmett- le dije contra su pecho.

Su cuerpo comenzó a vibrar, se estaba riendo

\- Lo he hecho la mayor parte de mi vida, no te preocupes por eso.

\- Tienes razón, cuando este embarazada te buscare a tu primero para que tu lidies con el- le dije riéndome

Los brazos de Edward se tensaron, su risa paro y pude sentir la tensión de ambiente.

\- no debí haber dicho eso- le dije intentando liberarme de su abrazo -Bella, de verdad no quiero que te pongas brava conmigo, pero…tu… tu ya..?-

Estaba nervioso intentando preguntarme lo que creía que estaba preguntando?

Sus brazos no me soltaban, seguían tensionados y estaba ignorando mis intentos por separarme de el.

\- Sabes que? Mejor no me respondas. No creo que sea una Buena idea que sepa la respuesta, no creo que podria seguir tan relajado como estas pidiendome que sea.

Una risa nerviosa se apodero de mi, Edward al sentir mi risa, me soltó y me miro con los ojos entornados, se notaba que estaba conteniéndose de preguntar mil cosas y que su genio estaba a punto de explotar. Debía decirle algo. Su autocontrol no era tan fuerte y no podía hacerle eso. El estaba siendo complaciente conmigo no podía dejarlo pensando cosas como esas. Quería un poco de libertad y confianza. No que pensara que ya era la mas experimentada.

\- Calmate, lo conocí hasta hoy. Solo somos amigos, no hay nada mas.

Paso su mano por su pelo y suspiro relajado.

\- Eso quiere decir que…..

\- Edward!

Mi cara debía estar muy roja. No quería tener esta converzacion con el, estaba muy nerviosa por el rumbo que había tomado todo. Quería dejarle claro que lo mas osado que alguna vez había hecho había sido con el. En la playa. Pero no quería ponerle un poco mas de incomodidad a la situación así que opte por dejar claro que con Jacob no había pasado nada. Dejaría el resto a su imaginación.

\- lo siento, lo siento, no me voy a meter- me dijo parándose de la cama.

\- Edward, deja de pensar cosas que no son. Hoy estuve con Jacob un chico del instituto que acabo de conocer que me hizo el favor de llevarme al centro comercial, porque estaba lloviendo y me estaba mojando. Solo comimos algo y me dejo despues acá. No paso nada mas!

\- Por eso tenias puesto un saco que no era tuyo. Te lo dio porque tu te habías mojado?

\- Si, mi saco estaba empapado y el me la dio porque no quería que me enfermara. Edward suspiro relajado.

\- Ok. Puedo vivir con eso.- dijo el sentándose de Nuevo en la cama - Bella te interesa este chico?

\- No, no creo. Es un chico que puede fácilmente ser mi amigo, es muy interesante pero no creo que pase de ahí.

Estaba diciéndole una parte de la verdad. No podía decirle la verdadera razón de porque no me interesaba. Esperaba que con esa explicación se conformara. -Esta bien, si se sobrepasa, me avisas! – Me dijo con una sonrisa. Sabia que estaba molestando para distencionar el ambiente.

\- Lo haré, lo prometo. -Muy bien, Ahora, quiero contarte algo importante. - Me dijo -cuentame algo importante- le respondí mientras me acomodaba en mi cama, dándole espacio al lado mio para que se Sentara junto a mi. mis piernas estaban estiradas y cruzadas en los talones. Edward entendió mi intención y se acomodo en la cama con las pienas estiradas igual que yo, ahora estábamos de lado así que no lo podía ver de frente.

\- He estado buscando apartamento y creo que encontré uno que me gusto mucho. si todo sale bien, la próxima semana me iré a vivir solo.

\- Te vas de casa de Esme y Carlise?- le pregunte - pero allí estas bien." Y además cerca de aqui" pensé

\- si lo estoy, pero creo que ya es hora de independizarme, no crees? Mi trabajo es estable y ya soy profesional. No puedo vivir toda mi vida en casa de mis papas.

No quería que se fuera, vivía muy cerca a mi y no quería tenerlo lejos. pero entendía el que quisiera irse. Siempre había dicho que quería tener la experiencia de vivir solo. No era una idea que me agradara mucho pero debía estar feliz por el. estaba progresando y hacienda su propia vida. Eso era importante.

\- Le felicito Eddie, me alegra mucho por ti- le dije poco convencida

Edward me miro y puso su mano izquierda sobre mi pierna - no pareces muy emocionada con la idea me dijo

\- no es eso, me alegra, de verdad. Es solo que eso significa que no te veré igual que siempre, te vas a ir de casa y ya no vas a vivir a 40 metros de aqui.- le respondí resignada Edward sonrió y apretó mi pierna para llamar mi atencion-a 40 metros no, pero serán solo 2 cuadras, te tomara solo 2 minutos mas llegar a mi apartamento.

Mis ojos buscaron los de el rápidamente. No se iba a ir lejos!

\- de Verdad?

\- si pequeña, el apartamento que quiero esta dos cuadras abajo. Es realmente cerca y puedes seguir llendo a mi casa cada ves que quieras!

-Oh! Si es así entonces me alegra mucho mas! – le dije emocionada

\- Habrá un cuarto de huéspedes, que tendrás que pelearte con Emmett pero que podrás usar cuando quieras!, de mi no te libras tan fácil pequeña- me dijo mientras pasaba su brazo izquierdo por mis hombros atrayéndome a el.

\- Te tomare la palabra entonces, no vas a poder sacarme de alli!-le respondí emocionada - Gracias!

\- Eso espero pequeña, ahora cuando quieres ir a conocerlo?

\- ya lo tienes?

\- Aun no, espero que el martes ya tenga las llaves para poder inicar el trasteo el mismo día. Así que me puedes acompañar el lunes cuando vaya a firmar el contrato y de paso lo conoces. Quieres acompañarme? Así que eso era de lo que hablaba con Emmett cuando llegue. Para eso eran los días de vacaciones. Ahora solo faltaba ubicar a la dichosa Sara en todo esto.

\- Si!, claro que si, yo te acompaño- le respondi entusiasmada

\- Perfecto, el lunes te recojo a la salida del instituto y vamos- me dijo un Edward emocionado- te va a encantar!

\- Estaré lista a las 3 en punto

\- y puedes de paso decirle a tu nuevo amigo Jacob que no se preocupe, que nuevamente iré por ti al instituto a recogerte cuando tu hermano no pueda, por lo que no vas a necesitar que el te haga el favor de traerte de Nuevo- me dijo mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba hacia la puerta

\- Edward….

-Que? Es lo lógico, ya me perdonaste por ser tan troglodita ahora si puedo seguir recogiéndote no?

\- supongo que si- le respondí Edward estaba en la puerta sonriendo satisfecho por mi respuesta.

\- Perfecto, así puedo mantenerlo lo mas alejado posible de ti en caso de que queira algo mas! Siempre puedo intimidarlo sin tener que decirle nada.

Sin pensarlo agarre un cojín de mi cama y se lo lance. Desafortunadamente, sus reflejos era muy Buenos, por lo que le agarro en el aire antes de que le pegara.

\- Dije que me haría a un lado y dejaría que tu tomaras esas desiciones, no que se lo iba a poner fácil a cualquiera de tus pretendientes!- me dijo mientras me lanzaba de vuelta el cojín.

\- Ahora pequeña a dormir, descansa – dijo mientras cerraba la puerta. Conteniendo una sonrisa

\- Hasta mañana Eddie!- grite para que me escuchara a través de la puerta.

No podía negarlo, me gustaba que se preocupara así por mi. y esos momentos en los que eramos solo el y yo, eran los mejores. Los había extrañado y ahora que habíamos logrado hablar y aclarar un poco las cosas no iba a permitir que otra vez volviéramos a lo mismo. El estaba intentando darme mi espacio y yo iba a intentar tener la amistad que siempre habíamos tenido sin que mis sentimientos se interpusieran en ella.


	12. Chapter 12 SARA

N/A: Lo siento lo siento, solo puedo decir una cosa, desde este capitulo, prometo ser mas regular con los siguientes!. Estaba de viaje y no tenia acceso a un computador!, disfrutenlo!

 **LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A STEPHANIE MEYER, LA TRAMA ES MIA**

CAPITULO 12 SARA

El viernes a la hora del almuerzo me había cruzado con Jacob, le había devuelto su chaqueta y el había pedido mi numero, no dude en dárselo, realmente quería conocerlo mejor. Adicional, me había invitado a una fiesta el próximo viernes en la casa de un amigo de su clase. Yo emocionada había aceptado cuadrando con el que me recogería a las 8 de la noche en mi casa para que fueramos juntos. Despues lidiaría con Emmett, para poder ir sin inconvenientes.

El fin de semana fue normal, tareas del instituto, almuerzo con los Cullen y actividades cotidianas en casa. Nada fuera de lo normal. El sábado en el almuerzo, Edward le contó a sus papas sobre sus nuevos planes. Esme se hecho a llorar alegando que su hijo iba a dejarla sola en esa casa grandisima y que quien sabe cada cuando iba a volverlo a ver. Todo se calmo un poco cuando supieron que el apartamento estaba a solo dos cuadras, justo como había pasado conmigo.

Edward estaba feliz, el domingo entero lo dedico a empacar sus cosas, para tenerlas listas para el martes. Emmett y yo le ayudamos en lo que mas podíamos. Ellos se encargaban de las cosas pesadas y yo empacaba ropa y cd's. Al final del dia, solo quedaban algunas cosas en su armario y su cama, el resto estaba en cajas y maletas listas para poner el el camión de la mudanza que había contratado para el martes en la mañana.

El Lunes paso mas lento de lo normal. Mis clases habían sido lo mas aburrido que había tenido que experimentar. La expectativa de ir con Edward a ver su Nuevo apartamento, me había tenido ansiosa todo el día.

Faltaban 5 minutos para salir y yo ya tenia mi maleta lista para que apenas sonara la campana que anunciaba el fin de clases, pudiera salir rápido del salón en busqueda del Volvo plateado.

Apenas sonó la campana salí disparada para el parqueadero, le había dicho a Edward que a las 3 iba a estar lista y aunque yo salia de clases a las 3.30 y el a las 3 de trabajar. Sabia que ya estaba afuera esperandome. Esa era mi forma de decirle que iba a estar afuera justo cuando fuera fácil para mi salir de clases.

El Volvo estaba a la salida del instituto, Edward no estaba afuera, por lo que asumí que estaba dentro del carro listo para arrancar. Sin pensarlo abrí la puerta del copiloto y me subí al carro.

Edward miraba sonriente todos mis movimientos.

Deje mi maleta en le puesto de atrás y me puse el cinturón sin mirarlo. Cuando acabe, levante mi Mirada hacia el , esperando que encendiera el auto, cosa que no pasaba. Su Mirada estaba sobre mi y en sus labios estaba mi sonrisa.

\- Ansiosa?-

levante una ceja aun con mis ojos sobre el.

\- Arranca Edward! Quiero conocer tu apartamento!- le respondí emocionada señalando el timón del carro para hacer énfasis en mi petición.

Edward recostó su cabeza en la silla y empezó a reír.

\- Calma pequeña la cita es a las 4 tenemos tiempo aun.

\- Entonces podemos parar en mi casa un momento?

Edward volvió a mirarme

\- a tu casa?

-Si, para cambiarme el uniforme- dije mirando mi falta del instituto.

la Mirada de Edward paso por mi cuerpo, parando un poco mas de lo normal en mi piernas. Mi rubor se hizo presente.

\- es de camino no? serán solo 5 minutos, no tendrás ni que bajarte del carro!- le dije para convencerlo

Edward llevo su Mirada a mi ojos y me sonrió y arranco el carro.

Cuando parqueo frente a mi casa me baje del carro rápidamente y saque mi maleta.

-no me demoro!- le dije corriendo a la casa

subí a mi cuarto corriendo pero prestando mucha atención a cada paso que daba. No quería tropezarme con nada y caerme. Me cambie por un jean ajustado que me quedaba un poco largo por lo que debía doblarle la parte de abajo un poco. Mis converse negras y un saco de lana gris suelto. Solté mi pelo que estaba en una cola y arregle un poco mis ojos con maquillaje. En 5 minutos estaba lista para salir. Agarre mi celular y salí de la casa. Edward estaba apoyado contra el carro esperandome.

\- que rápida pequeña!- me dijo al verme salir

\- Te dije que iba a ser asi -

\- Con Alice Como Hermana, un "no tardo" puede ser fácilmente de 40 minutos- me dijo mientras me abría la puerta del carro para que subiera.

\- tienes razón.

Literal a dos cuadras, estaba le Nuevo apartamente de Edward. El recorrido duro unos 40 segundos. Edward parqueo al frente y se bajo entusiasmado. Yo lo seguí a la portería.

Un señor de bigote, pelo café y una sonrisa amable nos recibió en la entrada.

\- buenas tardes, puedo ayudarlos? – dijo el señor amablemente

\- si señor buenas tardes, venimos al apartamento 2502, Sara Rue debe estar esperandonos. Yo soy el Nuevo inquilino- dijo Edward al señor

\- claro que si, Senor Cullen?

\- Ese soy yo

\- bienvenidos, sigan porfavor, mi nombre es Alan - dijo el señor dandonos paso para que pudiéramos entrar al edificio.

\- mucho gusto Alan, yo soy Edward y ella es Bella, vendrá mucho así que no hay necesidad de que la anuncien cada vez, ella esta autorizada a entrar cuando quiera.

\- perfecto señor Cullen, así sera- dijo Alan regalandome una Mirada calida mientras cerraba la puerta del edificio.- sigan porfavor la señora Rue esta arriba esperandolos.

\- Gracias Alan- le dije

Edward nos guió a un ascensor y apretó el botón del piso 25.

Había 30 pisos en el edificio.

-quien es Sara?- no me aguante y pregunte.

\- es la agente inmobiliaria. Ella me ayudo a encontrar el apartamento.

-Ahhh…- la pobre Sara se había ganado todo mi odio sin razón. Había imaginado diferentes escenarios en los que Sara era todo menos la agente inmobiliaria que estaba ayudando a Edward. Sonreí tranquila despues de aclararlo y moví mi cabeza de lado a lado por lo increíble que podía llegar a ser mi imaginación

\- Porque sonríes asi?- Edward me miraba curioso

\- por nada, cosas mías.- le respondí ocultando mi sonrisa, se suponía que yo no sabia nada de Sara.

El ascensor se abrió finalmente y dio paso a un corredor amplio con dos puertas a cada lado. El apartamento de Edward era el Segundo a la izquierda. Cuando llegamos a la puerta, una mujer de unos 40 años nos abrió la puerta. Tenia el pelo castaño y los ojos miel, su Mirada era calida tenia su pelo recogido y llevaba un traje de pantalón azul oscuro

-Edward bienvenido- dijo la mujer que asumía era Sara entusiasmada

-Sara, buenas tardes. Ella es Bella- le dijo a Sara mientras ponía su mano en mi cintura y me atraía a el.

\- mucho gusto Sara- le dije extendiendo mi mano para presentarme

-Bella, bienvenida,sigan ya tengo todo listo para firmar los papeles.–

Edward entro despues de mi y me llevo al centro del salón principal.

\- Te gusta?- me pregunto

\- Me encanta!- le respondí emocionada mirando a todos lados. Identificando le lugar.

Edward me sonrió satisfecho y se dirigió al mesón de la cocina a revisar los papeles con Sara, dejandome en el centro de lo que asumía era la sala.

El apartamento era lindo, iluminado y todas las paredes estaban pintadas en blanco, hacían contraste con el color oscuro de la madera de las puertas y los muebles que estaban allí ya. La sala estaba unida al comedor, dejando un ambiente amplio que estaba iluminado por un ventanal que daba a la ciudad. Al lado derecho estaba la cocina que también estaba integrada en el mismo ambiente, separado solo por un mesón de madera que estaba acompañado de dos sillas altas a juego. Los muebles de la cocina era en Madera igual que le mesón y las puertas y a lado derecho de esta había otra puerta.

A la izquierda había una puerta y al fondo, contra el ventanal un corredor que llevaba hacia las habitaciones y hacia la derecha continuaba con el ventanal, por lo que la vista a la ciudad era completa. El corredor daba a una especie de recibidor pequeño que conducía a 3 puertas, todas del mismo color. Asumía que esas eran las habitaciones. Pero no me atrevía a entrar a ninguna aun. Así que opte por quedarme en la ventana de la sala esperando a que Edward terminara de firmar los papeles.

Unos minutos despues, oí Como Edward le daba las gracias a Sara y ella le entregaba las llaves despues de guardar todos los papeles en una carpeta y agarrar su bolso.

-Ha sido un placer Edward, espero disfruten su Nuevo apartamento, cualquier cosa que necesiten, tienes mi número- dijo Sara desviando su mirara hacia mi. yo ya había girado mi cuerpo prestandoles atención para despedirme de Sara en cuanto se fuera.

Un placer conocerte Bella, se que serán muy felices en este apartamento, Edward tiene muy buen gusto, no solo en los bienes inmobiliarios- me dijo y me dio un abrazo

Edward seguía en la cocina y nos miraba con los ojos abiertos.

Sin dejarme decirle nada, me soltó y salio del apartamento no sin antes asentir con la cabeza en dirección a Edward.

\- Ella acaba de…?- pregunte mirando la puerta por la que Sara acaba de salir.

-Eso creo- me respondió

\- Cree que tu y yo somos novios?

Edward se paso la mano por su cabeza y dirigió su mirada a mi.

\- Cree que vas a vivir acá conmigo.

\- pero eso no es verdad!- le respondí un poco sonrojada

\- Ella no lo sabe, solo ve que tengo buen gusto con los apartamentos y al parecer con las mujeres tambien- me dijo

-No te importa que piense eso?

\- Porque iba a importarme? Esta elevando mi ego. Cree que puedo salir con alguien como tu

\- Alguien como yo?

\- Una joven, linda e inteligente. Ella cree que un tipo como yo, de mi edad, puede salir con una niña como tu. Cree que tengo una oportunidad.- me dijo- A la que debería importarte es a ti. Cree que tu saldrías con un Viejo como yo

mi Corazón iba a mil. Ya le había oído decir eso antes, pero no me lo había dicho a mi. el oírlo lo hacia mas real.

\- tu no eres Viejo- le respondí sin dudarlo.

\- sabes lo que quiero decir, para ti lo soy.

\- no lo eres. – mi Mirada estaba sobre la suya, nerviosa por todo lo que estaba revelando. Quería ver su reacción, pero su cara era impenetrable.

\- mi ego también esta siendo elevado.- le respondí apenada.

Edward despues de un tiempo callado, tal vez evaluando lo que habia dicho, suspiro y se acerco al corredor.

\- ya miraste los cuartos?

\- aun no, estaba esperando que terminaras. No quería ser imprudente.- respondí, no sabia si aliviada pro que hasta ahí hubiera quedado la converzacion o estresada por que no hubiera llegado a mas.

\- por favor Pequeña, esta es tu casa también. Ven conmigo- me dijo agarrandome de la mano y guiándome por el corredor.

La ultima puerta daba de frente al corredor y fue a la primera a la que me llevo Edward.. Era grande y tenia un ventanal igual al de la sala. La única diferencia, es que este daba contra una terraza. Al ser en un piso tan alto, se veía solo la ciudad y no había problema en que las ventanas fueran tan grandes, no era fácil para otra persona desde cualquier punto ver hacia adentro. Pero la vista desde allí era increíble, no me imaginaba como iba a ser de noche.

A la izquierda de la puerta de entrada estaba el baño, seguido por el vestier. Dejando una habitación lo suficientemente grande. Era linda. -Te gusta Bella?- me pregunto Edward desde la puerta, se había quedado recostado en el marco de la puerta mientras yo inspeccionaba todo a mi alrededor.

\- Me encanta! El balcón es increible.-

\- Esta es mi habitación

\- Lo imagine. Y las otras puertas?

\- ven te mostrare- me dijo dirigiendose a la siguiente puerta.

La segunda habitación era un poco mas pequeña pero del mismo estilo, esta tenia su baño también pero tenia un armario contra una esquina. La ventana no era tan grande, pero también la iluminaba completamente. La vista era del otro costado de la ciudad.

\- Este sera el cuarto de huéspedes.- me dijo desde la puerta

\- Este es el cuarto por el que deberé pelear con Emmett?

\- este es- me respondió sonriente.

\- Me gusta.

-ven pequeña, falta el estudio

el ultimo cuarto era mas grande que el anterior, no sabia si igual que el de Edward, pero era muy parecido. No tenia baño peor si tenia una biblioteca empotrada en la pared que limitaba con una ventana igual a la del cuarto de huéspedes

\- En esta habitación pondré mi piano y mis cd's sera como mi cuarto de musica.

\- puedes poner también el sofa. Aquí te cabe sin problemas!- le dije emocionada

\- Esa es la idea pequeña y mañana te necesito aquí para que me ayudes a organizar, tu sabes como es mi orden, planeo robarte estas tardes, si no me voy a demorar demasiado organizandolo todo.

\- Me vas a poner a desempacar?- le pregunte molestandolo, por supuesto que no me molestaba, al contrario, quería ayudarlo pero siempre que encontrábamos momentos para molestarnos, los tomábamos

Edward me miro y me sonrió, sabiendo lo que estaba haciendo.

-Mañana, aquí, a penas salgas.

Camine hacia el y lo abrace, estaba feliz por el. Edward me abrazo de vuelta y me aprisiono a su cuerpo. Mis brazos rodeaban el suyo.

\- Te felicito Edward, de verdad. Me encanta tu apartamento y aquí estaré mañana- le dije contra su pecho.

\- Me alegra que te guste. Es simple, pero amplio que es lo que quería.

Su olor había empezado a hacer estragos en mi y sus manos rozando suavemente mi espalda, generaban descargas eléctricas que ponían mi piel de gallina sin importar que estuvieran encima de mi saco.

Su agarre sobre mi se hizo un poco mas contundente y su nariz estaba cerca a mi oido. Podía oír su respiración. La cual estaba un poco mas alterada que antes. Sus manos comenzaron a rozarme mas despacio que antes y su nariz busco mi cuello.

Yo incline un poco mi cabeza para darle espacio suficiente, cosa que el aprovecho y se pego mas a mi. mis manos subieron un poco por su espalda acercandolo un poco mas a mi.

Estaba en el cielo y no quería bajar de alli. Cada sensación que generaba en mi, era increíble.

Un celular nos trajo de vuelta haciendo que Edward me soltara rápidamente y buscara su teléfono en el bolsillo de su pantalón, contesto la llamada y salio del estudio, dejandome confundida.

Que había pasado?

había Edward sentido lo mismo que yo?

Estaba segura que no iba a averiguarlo pronto. Edward iba a dejar el tema asi y si lo tocaba probablemente terminariamos igual que el día de la clínica, por lo que no lo forzaría a decir nada.

Suspirando para calmar mi acelerado Corazón y mi rubor y obligarme a no sacar conclusiones que no me iban a llevar a ningún lado, salí del estudio y fui a la sala donde oía a Edward hablar por teléfono. Estaba de pie frente a la ventana mirando la ciudad.

-perfecto, entonces nos vemos mañana a las 8.- dijo Edward al teléfono

\- lo mas grande es un piano- volvió a decir

\- esta bien, Gracias. Estaré pendiente- dijo y colgó la llamada.

Suspiro y apoyo su cabeza contra el cristal Frío. No se había fijado que yo estaba en la sala con el. Intente moverme al corredor sin que se diera cuenta, pero mis movimientos, le alertaron de mi presencia. Su Mirada rápidamente se dirigió a mi.

-estaba hablando con los de la mudanza, mañana estarán en casa a las 8 para traer todo acá.

\- eso quiere decir que mañana seras oficialmente independiente ?

\- eso espero. Debo comprar nevera y lavadora, pero eso lo haré en la semana. Por ahora traeré lo que ya tengo y lo acomodare.

\- ok, me pido el estudio, déjame esas cajas listas para empezar mañana

\- Estas segura que me quieres ayudar? Si no quieres yo me las puedo arreglar solo- me dijo aun con su Mirada sobre mi.

\- Por su puesto que quiero ayudarte, no lo dudes!

\- Esta bien. Vamos entonces. Debo ir a casa a terminar de empacar la ropa.

El tiempo volaba, ya eran las 6 de la tarde.

Edward agarro los papeles que había dejado en el mesón de la cocina y apago la luz que había quedado prendida en el estudio. Salimos del apartamento justo a tiempo para ver una mujer Mona salir del apartamento del frente. Era despampanante. Llevaba un pantalón negro entubado y una camisa de jean sobre una blusa blanca de tirantas. Su pelo daba hasta la mitad de su espalda y su cara era perfecta. Estaba maquillada, pero solo lo necesario, era natural.

Con una sonrisa amable, la mujer nos saludo y se dirigió al ascensor el cual se abrió de inmediato. La mujer mantuvo las puertas abiertas para nosotros mientras Edward cerraba la puerta del apartamento.

\- Gracias- le dijo Edward cuando entramos en el.

\- No hay problema, son nuevos en el edificio?

-Si, nos acaban de entregar el apartamento, acabo de firmar papeles- dijo Edward levantando un poco la mano donde llevaba el sobre con los papeles para hacer énfasis en lo que acababa de decir

-Bienvenidos!, les va a encanta, mi nombre es Tanya-

\- Mucho gusto Tanya yo soy Edward y ella es Bella-

\- Un placer conocerlos- nos dijo Tanya. – cuando es el trasteo?

-Mañana- respondió Edward.

Yo estaba callada observando toda la interacción. Era imposible sentir celos, pero Tanya parecía Buena persona y hacia unos días había decidido no seguir esperando a Edward, Además, no tenia ningún derecho a ponerme celosa y no iba a permitir que mis sentimientos siguieran en las mismas cada ves que una mujer se acercara a el.

-que bueno, porfin tender vecinos!, hace mucho tiempo que ese apartamento esta vacio.- nos dijo alegramente.

El ascensor llego al primer piso y Edward le dio el paso a Tanya primero, salí yo después y el de ultimo.

\- Un placer haberte conocido Tanya, nos vemos pronto- le dijo

\- lo mismo para ustedes, hasta luego Bella- me dijo

\- Hasta luego Tanya- le respondí un poco escéptica a ella pero no podía ser antipática.

Tanya salio despidiéndose de Alan y se fue caminando.

\- Vamos?- me pregunto Edward

\- A donde?

\- A mi casa, o quieres irte ya a la tuya?

\- No, esta bien, vamos

No quería hacer escena de celos, no quería ponerme brava con Edward, no había motivo. Pero no podía evitar sentirme impotente, por mas que lo dijera y me lo prometiera, el ver que habían mujeres al rededor de Edward con muchísimas mas posibilidades de salir con el que yo hacían que mi autoestima bajara hasta el suelo. Aunque Edward no había mostrado mucho interés en Tanya la verdad y ella tampoco. Pero igual, que tuvieran algo en un futuro, era algo que no me sorprendería, y eso indiscutiblemente me ponía nerviosa.

Edward arranco el carro y manejo a casa, el camino fue tranquilo, tuvimos una converzacion banal sin nada fuera de lo normal, al llegar a casa Esme nos recibió en la sala.

-Hola hijo! Como te fue? Bella linda que bueno verte, hace rato no venias por aca!- dijo dándole un beso a su hijo y posteriormente acercándose a abrazarme a mi.

\- Hola Esme!, lo se, ya me hacían falta- le dije

\- no puedes desaparecer así de Nuevo, esta claro?

\- si Esme, lo prometo, no vuelve a pasar

\- Eso esta mejor

\- Como les fue? Te gusto el apartamento Bella?

\- Me encanto Esme!, es perfecto- le respondi emocionada

\- Si verdad?, yo estoy un poco triste, pero me tranquiliza un poco saber que lo tendre a dos cuadras no mas.

\- A mi tambien- le respondi a Esme poniendo mi Mirada sobre Edward, el cual nos miraba atantamente, siguiendo nuestra converzacion.

\- lo se, pero bueno la distancia no es tanta, ahora lávense manos, voy a servirles algo de comer- nos dijo y acto seguido, salio de la sala.

\- ya la oiste- me dijo Edward

\- si, ya voy a lavarme las manos

\- No me refería a eso, no puedes desaparecer de Nuevo de nuestras vidas. Eso va por mi tambien- me dijo

-Creeme, no quiero hacerlo.

Lo ultimo que quería, era sacar a Edward de mi vida, de uno u otra forma, Edward iba a estar cerca a mi sin importar que. No podría vivir sabiendo que una de las personas que mas quiero no esta junto a mi. lo amo, pero antes que eso es mi amigo y como un hermano y eso me basta para vivir bien por el resto de mi vida.

\- vamos pequeña hay que comer algo y despues empacar lo que queda- me dijo Edward agarrandome de la mano para guiarme a la cocina.


	13. Chapter 13 MUDANZA

**LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A STEPHANIE MEYER, LA TRAMA ES MIA  
**

N.A.: hola chicas, esta ves me demore menos! Prometo que de aquí en adelante sera así, les dejo este capitulo. Espero me cuenten como les pareció!, no desesperen ya pronto van a ver como Edward empieza a dejarse llevar por Bella. Espero les guste!

 **CAPITULO 13 MUDANZA**

La mudanza iba bajo lo planeado, ya estábamos a jueves y mis días se dividían en el instituto en las mañanas y el Nuevo apartamento de Edward en las tardes, Esme estaba siempre en las mañanas ayudando a Edward a organizar las cosas que hacían falta, ya tenia lavadora, secadora, nevera y microhondas. Emmett y yo íbamos en las tardes para acomodar y para hacerle compañía.

Cada día el apartamento tenia mas forma. Ya estaba casi todo acomodado. Lo que faltaba era mínimo, los libros, los Cd's, los utensilios de la cocina y la ropa. Edward estaba feliz y Esme, aunque estaba emocionada por su hijo, se le notaba la tristeza por verlo partir de su hogar.

Me había encontrado con la vecina de Edward dos veces, cuando había salido a recibir un pedido de comida en la puerta y cuando había ido a botar unas cajas que ya no necesitabamos mas. Siempre preguntaba sobre la mudanza y si necesitábamos ayuda, a lo que yo respondía que estábamos bien y que no era necesario. No había hecho nada que me hiciera pensar que estaba interesada en Edward, pero igual no quería verla cerca a el y si podía evitar cualquier contacto, iba a hacerlo. No me gustaría ver a Edward en una relación con Tanya, o por lo menos no querría saber si pasa algo.

Emmet estaba muy ocupado con su trabajo, tenia miles de investigaciones que realizar, por lo que su tiempo en le apartamento ayudando era muy corto, normalmente llegaba en la noche a recogereme después de estar con nosotros 30 minutos aproximadamente. No había vuelto a tener momentos incómodos con Edward, lo que en parte me alegraba y en otra me entristecía. No quería estar en una situación parecida a la de la clínica con el otra ves, pero también quería saber hasta que punto podría llegar una situación así, sabia que algo causaba en el. pero tal ves era muy cobarde para averiguar que tanto. Así que me conformaba con seguir con una Buena relación con Edward.

En el instituto Jacob me había recordado de la fiesta de mañana y se había ofrecido a ir por mi. cosa que le agradecía porque no sabia donde era, ni mucho menos como llegar. No había hablado con Emmett sobre la fiesta, se me había olvidado por complete, pero quería ir por lo que tendría que hablar con el seriamente, sabia que no iba a ser facil. Pero iba a ir a esa fiesta. En estos días, había cogido taxi para llegar a casa, me cambiaba rápidamente y salia al apartamento de Edward. Hoy no iba a ser la excepción. Me despedí rápidamente de Angela mientras terminaba de guardar todas mis cosas en la maleta y salia a buscar un taxi.

Una ves en la casa, me cambie y agarre mi celular para salir. Maria ya no estaba pero me había dejado un recipiente con un poco de comida para Edward y para mi. lo agarre y salí de la casa. La caminata era realmente rápida.

\- Buenas tardes señorita Isabella- me dijo Alan en la entrada del edificio.

-Es Bella Alan, si me sigues diciendo Isabella voy a pensar que estas constantemente bravo conmigo.-le respondí sonriente.

No había forma de lograr que me dijera Bella.

\- Esta bien Señorita Bella-

Suspire resignada. No había forma, esta era nuestra "discusion" diaria.

\- Me siento vieja Alan y eso no podre perdonartelo nunca- le dije fingiendo dolor.

Habia entablado una Buena relación con Alan. Era una Buena persona y con solo 3 días de conocerlo y hablar lo mínimo con el, sabia que era una persona de confiar.

\- Espero pueda perdonarme algún día señorita- me respondió con una tímida sonrisa.

El ascensor llego y yo entre en el mirando a Alan con una fingida tristesa que remplace en el ultimo Segundo antes de que se cerraran las puertas por una sonrisa que alcanzo a ver.

Cuando llegue al piso 25, salí y golpee en la puerta a pesar de que había un timbre. Despues de unos Segundos, Edward abrió la puerta y me regalo mi sonrisa.

\- Hola pequeña, llegaste a tiempo.

\- Hola Eddie, Maria nos dejo comida espero tangas hambre porque es demasiado para mi- le dije entrando al apartamento y llevandome una sorpresa poco grata.

Al lado del mesón de la cocina estaba de pie Tanya revisando unos papelitos que estaban dentro de una caja de carton gastada.

\- No sabia que estabas acompañado, lo siento- dije dandome la vuelta para enfrentar a Edward que estaba aun en la puerta.

\- Oh. no pasa nada, Tanya vino a traerme unos teléfonos de domicilios y fontaneros, albañiles y cosas que creía podrían serme útiles.- me dijo Edward.

\- Hola bella- me dijo Tanya

mis injustificados celos estaban empezando a aparecer poco a poco.

\- Hola Tanya- le respondi

\- Pero todo eso ya lo tienes no? Digo no es que te hayas ido a otra ciudad. Estas solo a unas cuadras de donde has vivido toda tu vida.- le dije a Edward.

\- Eso me dijo Edward, creo que despues de todo mi caja no servida de a mucho por ahora- dijo Tanya con una sonrisa en su cara.

\- No importa, igual gracias por la intension- le dijo Edward acercándose al mesón.  
Yo seguía parada en el centro de la sala viendo toda la escena.

\- Tienes hambre, al parecer Bella trajo mucha comida- le dijo Edward a Tanya.

Oh no!, de ninguna manera le iba a dar de mi comida a Tanya!, Edward estaba loco. Esta comida era para nosotros y si estaba en mi poder, no iba a permitir que ella estuviera aquí mas tiempo.

Tanya debió haber notado mi disgusto, pues despues de mirarme, volvió a poner su Mirada en Edward y negó con la cabeza.

\- No es necesario Edward, gracias pero tengo algunas cosas que arreglar en mi casa.- le dijo mientras agarraba su caja de contactos y caminaba hacia la puerta.

\- Seguro? Solo sera un momento y te aseguro que la comida es deliciosa – dijo Edward

mi rabia iba en aumento y estaba segura que mis cachetes estaban colorados en este punto.

\- Segura, Gracias de verdad pero debo irme. Adiós Bella- dijo Tanya

\- Adiós Tanya- le respondí.

Edward cerro la puerta despues de que Tanya salio y puso su Mirada sobre mi. Mi respiración se acelero, esperaba que no se hubiera dado cuenta de mi actitud.

\- Es muy querida, creo que nos llevaremos muy bien con ella-

\- Si tu lo dices

\- Asi sera, vas a ver pequeña.

Me negaba a aceptarlo, ella no haría parte del grupo de amigos de mi hermano, me negaba a que fuera parte de mi entorno. No la soportaba ahora no iba a hacerlo mas adelante. Hoy había sido la tapa. Iba a hacer todo lo posible por mantenerla lejos de Edward.  
\- Bueno que nos cocino Maria esta ves? – me pregunto.

\- No se, no mire. Pero huele muy bien.

\- comamos entonces.

Edward saco de la caja de la vajilla que había comprado dos platos y dos cubiertos. Aun no la acomodaba en su puesto. Juntos servimos los dos platos y nos sentamos en el mesón a comer. Entre comentarios y risas, mi malestar por Tanya iba desapareciendo.

Cuando acabamos de comer, juntos organizamos todo lo de la cocina y despues nos dirigimos al estudio, había que organizar los libros y los Cd's la idea era dejar eso listo para que mañana solo fuera organizar la ropa y hacer un ultimo arreglo.

El tiempo con Edward pasaba volando, cuando me di cuenta ya eran las 8 pm y ya los estábamos terminando de organizar. El numero de cajas que habían quedado para botar era altísimo. No sabia donde había estado todo antes. Pero estábamos satisfechos con los resultados.

\- Voy a botar estas cajas de una vez, no quiero que se queden en una esquina una semana entera.- me dijo recogiendo todo lo que había quedado

\- Esto no- le dije quitándole un platico de burbujas que había quedado intacto

\- Quiero explotar la mitad de esas burbujas Bella, no te las acabes, ya vuelvo- me sonrió y salio del estudio con resto de cosas.

Yo me quede admirando nuestro trabajo. Se veía realmente bien. Habíamos acomodado los cd's por año, y los libros por tema. Edward era muy metódico en esas cosas.

Salí del cuarto y me quede mirando la ciudad. No me había equivocado, en la noche, la vista era mucho mejor que en el día. Se veían todas las casas y los edificios iluminados. Los carros moverse por las calles y los arboles que estaban en ellas. Podría quedarme horas viendo por la ventana. Creo que esa era mi parte favorita del apartamento. El sonido de las burbujas explotando era lo único que se odia oír en el apartamento y cuando me di cuenta ya iba por la mitad del plástico. Debía dejarle a Edward la mitad si no quería ganarme un problema. No seria un problema grave. Pero sabia que iba a reclamarme.

Fue ahí cuando me di cuenta de la cantidad de tiempo que llevaba Edward por fuera. No debía tardar tanto, el conducto de basura estaba en el corredor. Deje el plástico sobre el sofá de la sala y me dirigí a la puerta. Me encontré en el corredor con una escena poco agradable para mi. Edward estaba de espaldas a mi y frente a Tanya hablando animadamente mientras ella jugaba con lo que parecía ser unas llaves de un auto. Yo podía verla a ella completamente, ella, al parecer, no había notado mi presencia en el corredor.

\- Ya tengo casi todo listo, lo que falta es muy poco – le decía Edward

\- Que bueno, a veces las mudanzas pueden ser muy aburridas, a ti te rindió demasiado le decía sonriente

\- Afortunadamente conté con mucha ayuda y como varias de las cosas son nuevas, los empleados de las tiendas acomodaron muchas cosas por mi, así que mi trabajo realmente fue poco

\- Vivías antes con tu familia?

\- Si, con mis papas. Mi Hermana ya se había marchado de casa

\- Con mayor razón te felicito!, es un gran paso el independizarse.

\- Gracias Tanya, creo que fue una Buena decisión. Ya era hora de hacerlo.

\- Te veré por ahi Edward. Que estés bien, saludes a Bella.

\- Adios Tanya, que te vaya bien.

Tanya se dirigió al ascensor y Edward dio la vuelta para entrar al apartamento viéndome en la entrada. Mi cara no debía ser muy amigable, pues su cara cambio de inmediato.

\- Bella, perdón la demora, me encontré con Tayana y estaba contándole que ya estaba por terminar de acomodar todo.

\- Si escuche- le respondí secamente

No podía evitar sentir celos, Tanya se iba a convertir en un problema para mi. no podría estar tranquila sabiendo que a 5 metros de Edward iba a estar a diario una mujer que mostraba interés en el y que no era precisamente fea. Pero mas malestar me generaba el saber que no podía decir nada al respecto. Debía tragarme todo lo que estaba sintiendo y rogar en silencio que no pasara nada entre ellos.

\- entremos

Sin responderele nada, me di la vuelta y entre al apartameto con Edward detrás de mi.

\- Quiero hacer una especie de comida contigo, Emmett y mis papas para inaugurar el apartamento y agradecerles por toda la ayuda. Aunque quisiera que Alice estuviera acá también. Pero eso podemos dejarlo para despues. Que dices?

\- Aqui estaré, solo dime fecha y hora- le respondí

\- Puede ser mañana no crees?

Mañana era viernes, tenia la fiesta del amigo de Jacob. No podía faltar, ya había confirmado con el.

\- Puede ser el sabado? Le pregunte mientras giraba sobre mis talones para darle la cara. Estaba parada en la sala y el venia detrás mio.

\- Porque no mañana?. Tienes planes?- me pregunto

\- Eh, si. Voy a salir con unos chicos del instituto. Hay una reunión en la casa de uno se ellos y vamos varias personas.

\- Emmett ya sabe de esto?- me pregunto

\- En que habíamos quedado Edward.? – quería que se acordara del voto de confianza que me había dado ese día en la clínica, no porque nos hubiéramos peleado despues el trato se había ido por la borda.

Edward suspiro y se paso la meno por su cabeza.

\- Lo se, lo se. no meterme en tus asuntos. Solo quería saber si u hermano ya sabia.

\- Aun no le he dicho pero planeo informarle ahorita en casa.

\- Esta bien pequeña, pásala bien en tu reunión.- me dijo con un toque de resignación en su voz.

Mi celular sonó anunciando la llegada de un mensaje, no lo miraba desde que había salido del instituto.

Lo agarre del mesón de la cocina, donde lo había dejado apenas entre al apartamento y mire en la pantalla que tenia 2 llamadas perdidas y 12 mensajes de whatsapp.

Me dirigí primero a las llamadas. Las dos era de Emmett. La ultima hacia 1 hora.

Los mensajes eran de Emmett, Jacob y Angela.

Emmett

Ya estas donde Edward?

….

Bella, debo ir a ayudarles o solo voy a recogerte?

….

Bella, necesitan ayuda ?

….

Enana, ya voy por ti, podrías contestarme! Gracias!

Jacob

Hola Bella, quería saber a que horas quieres que te recoja mañana?

…..

iras conmigo a la fiesta verdad?

…..

avísame cuando leas esto, si no me veré obligado a perseguirte mañana en el instituto hasta obtener mi respuesta!

Angela

Bella

….

Bella

…

Bella

….

ISABELLA

…

Deja de babear por Edward y respóndeme!, tengo una pregunta que hacerte

Sonreí por el ultimo mensaje de angela, sabia que lo había enviado por que no le respondía. No era normal que ella molestara con esas cosas. Mis mejillas debían estar rojas. Edward estaba parado a menos de 3 metros de mi y podría haber leído el mensaje.

Angela

Que paso Ang, lo siento tenia el telefono lejos de mi, PERO EL ESTABA MUY CERCA GRACIAS!

Emmett

Ya acabamos, si no quieres subir yo bajo apenas llegues. Avísame, ya estoy pendiente del telefono, perdón

Jacob.

Sigue en pie, no debes perseguirme mañana.

A que horas es la fiesta?

Cerre la aplicación y volví mi Mirada a Edward que me miraba con curiosidad

\- Emmett pregunta si debe subir.

\- No creo que sea necesario. Ya creo que por hoy hemos acabado.

\- Eso mismo le respondí. Ya viene por mi.

\- Vendrás mañana? O tu reunión es desde temprano?

\- No me han confirmado la hora a la que me van a recoger pero no creo que sea muy temprano, porque? Que falta por hacer?

\- No mucho. En la mañana creo que terminare de organizar la ropa y despues iré a hacer un Mercado. Solo quería saber si ibas a estar acá en la tarde.

\- Entonces no creo, ya nos veremos el sabado. Aprovechare entonces para adelantar algunos trabajos y dejar el fin de semana libre.

\- Es una Buena idea.- dijo y prendió le televisor de la sala. Nos sentamos juntos en el sofá a descansar mientras Emmett llegaba por mi.

estaba cansada, llevaba 3 dias en los que había estado en actividad constante, y Edward igual. Este fin de semana seria de descanso.

A los 20 minutos de calma y quietud en el apartamento, mi celular volvió a sonar.

Angela

No es mi culpa,

Varias veces te he dicho que le pongas clave al celular.

vamos a la fiesta de sam Uley mañana?

Ben quiere ir. No quieres acompañarnos?

Asumía que la fiesta a la que me había invitado Jacob era la de Sam, pues el era también de ultimo año y era también parte del equipo de fútbol. Así que le respondí de una ves.

Bella

Yo voy a ir Ang, ya me habían invitado.

Angela

Como? Quien te invito?

Bella

Jacob Black

Angela

Supongo que nos veremos alla?

Bella

Obvio!

Apague mi celular y busque con la Mirada a Edward. Estaba de espaldas a mi, preparando algo en la cocina.

\- Que haces Eddie?

\- Un refresco, pensé que podrías tener sed, te he tenido trabajando sin parar desde las 4 de la tarde, tu hermano puede demandarme por explotación.

\- Y con lo sobreprotector que es, yo estaría preocupada.

Edward ahogo una sonrisa y lentamente se giro hacia mi con la jarra de refresco en la mano.

\- Créeme pequeña, tu hermano podría demandarme por muchas cosas.

\- Como no, debe saber todos tus secretos, es mas debe haber cometido varios crímenes contigo.

La Mirada de Edward estaba sobre el refresco, lo estaba sirviendo en dos vasos que desde hoy, estaban guardados en uno de los cajones de la cocina.

\- Hay uno que otro delito del que no es consiente.

\- Muchos asesinatos que ocultar?- le pregunte siguiéndole la broma

\- Puede – me respondió entregandome el vaso con una sonrisa en sus labios.

\- Oh bueno, siempre te queda asesinar a mi hermano, con eso no puede delatarte con lo que ya sabe.

\- Créeme, si se entera, tendría que hacerlo, por ahora estoy a salvo.

\- Así de importante era la persona que asesinaste para Emmett?

\- Por lo que se, si. Mejor que no se entere nunca.

Lleve el refresco a mis labios y tome, tenia mucha sed y no me había dado cuenta. Mi Mirada nunca dejo los ojos de Edward que miraron todos mis movimientos.

\- Quieres mas? – me pregunto cuando acabe mi vaso.

\- no, Esta bien, Gracias.

Mi celular volvió a sonar.

Emmett

Estoy abajo enana.

\- Ya llego Emmett por mi.

\- Vamos yo te acompaño.

Agarro las llaves del apartamento y salio de el, conmigo detrás. Mientras el cerraba la puerta, yo pedía el asensor. Y cuando llego entramos los dos en el.

Ninguno dijo nada en el camino.

A la salida, me despedí de Alan.

\- Hasta luego Señorita Bella – me dijo con una sonrisa.

\- Vieja Alan, muy vieja

Alan sonrió y nos dio paso en la puerta.

-Señor Cullen.

\- Que fue eso?- Me pregunto Edward una ves estábamos afuera del edificio.

\- Una Broma que tengo con Alan- le dije

\- No llevo ni una semana acá y ya eres amiga del portero?

\- Tienes que aprender a socializar Edward!

\- Despues me enseñaras.

Emmett estaba periqueado un poco mas arriba del edificio, su Hummer sobresalia con facilidad.

\- Hola oso! – le salude subiéndome al asiento del copiloto. Edward estaba parado al lado de mi ventana.

\- Enana, como les fue, teminaron?

\- Hola Emmett, ya falta muy poco, mañana yo acabo en la mañana y creo que todo queda listo.- le respondió Edward.

\- Perdón no haber podido ayudar mucho Edward, el trabajo me tiene muy ocupado.

\- Esta bien Emmett. Con Bella logramos todo en tiempo record!

\- que bueno que sirva para algo la enana-

\- Hey que estoy sentada acá mismo! – Le reclame mientras que con mi mano le pegaba en le brazo derecho que era lo que tenia mas cerca a mi.

\- Auch bella! Para ser tan Chiquita pegas duro – me dijo sobandose el brazo,

\- Pues entonces no me molestes!

\- Esta bien, sirves para algunas cosas!

Le iba a responder pero Edward me interrumpió

\- Hasta mañana chicos, gracias por toda la ayuda pequeña. El sábado los quiero acá en la noche, voy a hacer una cena de induración con la familia ok?

\- Aquí estaremos Edward- le respondio Emmett.

Un carro rojo se parqueo justo detrás nuestro y una cargada Tanya se bajo de el. mis celos volvieron a hacer presencia en cuanto Edward se fijo en ella.

\- Chao chicos, voy a ayudarle a Tanya con las bolsas.- nos dijo

\- Oh….. la vas a ayudar? – le pregunto Emmett subiendo sujestivamente las cejas hacia Edward.

\- Si Emmett va muy cargada y puedo ayudarle a subir algunas bolsas!, hasta mañana- repitió dando por terminada la converzacion

Mis celos estaban a tope en ese instante, si Emmett no hubiera arrancado el auto, probablemente me habría bajado de el a "ayudarle" a Tanya también. Asi la mantendría alejada de Edward y es que Emmett no había sido de mucha ayuda con todas sus insinuaciones. Quería devolverme, pero que caso habría tenido, no era que pudiera decir o hacer mucho, tenia que respirar profundo y tragarme todo lo que quería decir.

Cuando llegamos a casa me baje del carro rápidamente y me fui a mi cuarto, donde saque mi celular y escribí un mensaje. Un mensaje que me ayudaría a seguir mi vida con una nueva perspectiva. Debía dejar atrás esos celos y todo lo que aparecía cada ves que veía a Edward cerca de otra mujer.

Bella

Nos vemos a las 8, sin falta! Que descanses Jacob

Iba a ir a esa fiesta, la iba a pasar bien y iba a darle una oportunidad a lo que sea que Jacob quisiera conmigo. No iba a permitirme mas esto, estaba cansada de hacerme la mártir cada ves que algo relacionado con Edward me afectaba, la parecer el estaba próximo a tomar una decisión frente a su vida personal y yo iba a empezar a tomar las mías antes de ver como ocurría. Si Jacob era mi futuro pues lo iba a permitir y es mas iba a ayudarle a que fuera pronto.

 **N.A:**

 **solo les dejare saber que el titulo del próximo capitulo es:…ALCOHOL…. Nos leemos pronto!**

 **Y por ultimo a todos los que han seguido la historia muchisimas gracias por dedicarle un tiempo a pequeña, no se imaginan lo feliz que me hacen y especialmente a YANU, mil gracias por leer y por dejarme saber todo lo que vas pensando! Me ayuda mucho el saber que a personas como tu les esta gustando mi historia! Gracias, gracias, gracias!**


	14. Chapter 14 ALCOHOL

LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A STEPHANIE MEYER, LA TRAMA ES MIA

CAPITULO 14 ALCOHOL

\- Emmett hoy voy a salir con unos amigos del instituto- le dije mientras dejaba mi maleta del instituto sobre mi cama.

Pude oír por el teléfono su respiración resignada

\- Antes de que digas algo, Angela va a estar conmigo, así que no tienes de que preocuparte. Me recogen y si algo se presenta, tengo dinero para devolverme a casa por mi cuenta, en caso de ser necesario.

\- A donde van a ir?

\- A la casa de Sam Uley

\- sabes que no estoy de acuerdo.

\- Y tu sabes que igual voy a ir, porque no tienes motivos para negármelo. Si quieres llamo a mama y le digo a ella, ya sabes cual va a ser su respuesta.

Mama no me iba a decir que no, pedirle un permiso a ella era como pedírselo a una amiga. Era tan descomplicada que lo único que pedía era que alguien de confianza supiera donde estaba siempre. De resto, no ponía ningún problema. Igual no era que yo se los hubiera dado antes, como había hecho Emmett y esta ves no iba a permitir que se saliera con la suya. Iba a ir a esa fiesta e iba a pasarla bien. Estaba decidida a cambiar mi vida y a dejar de desaprovechar las oportunidades.

Ya no podía seguir esperando a que un idiota se fijara en mi, mientras dejaba pasar mi vida frente a mis ojos. Siempre, me retenía de hacer las cosas que la gente de mi edad hacia y no precisamente por decisión propia. O mi hermano o el idiota de Edward me controlaban hasta el punto que me tenían en un burbuja de cristal con la excusa de protegerme. Pues, saben que? Ya no tengo 10 años y a las buenas o a las malas se los iba a demostrar.

Con rabia, continué con la converzacion con Emmett

\- Es mas, estoy segura de que me dirá que prefiere que me quede en casa de Angela para que no me devuelva sola si es el caso. - le dije.

\- Te vas a quedar en casa de Angela?- me pregunto afanado.

\- No se, no lo creo, pero no es una mala idea. Yo te aviso en caso de que eso pase.

\- Pero enana, tu tienes una casa para dormir!, Ve, pero ten tu teléfono cerca y si necesitas que vaya por ti, me llamas. Pero llegas a la casa!.

\- No eres mi papa Emmett. No me digas que hacer le respondí con furia.

La linea se quedo en silencio por unos segundos.

\- lo se Bella, pero eso no significa que no me preocupe por ti.

\- Una cosa es preocuparse y otra muy diferente es sobreproteger. No seas pesado.

\- Isabella, no te quiero cerca de alcohol

\- Emmett, tu empezaste mas joven de lo que yo soy. No empieces, no es como si fuera a emborracharme y hacer el show de mi vida.- le respondí irritada.

\- Isabella estoy hablando enserio. Además, no importa cuando empecé a tomar yo!, yo se lo que los chicos de tu edad hacen cuando están borrachos y escúchame bien Isabella, Soy capaz de ir a esa fiestucha y sacarte alzada si me das motivos.

\- oh vamos Emmett no vas a empezar otra vez!, pensé que ya estabas calmandote.

\- No he empezado Isabella, no voy a permitir que te… -

\- Emmett, deja de ser tan controlador, no mas con esta actitud, nunca te he dado motivos para que te portes así!. Deja de intentar manejar todo lo que hago!vYa no tengo 12 años! Y si es tanto el problema llamo a Mama para que ella te informe de aquí en adelante mis planes. Sabes muy bien que no le va a gustar que la llame para estas cosas – lo corte con rabia. Su sobreproteccion estaba rozando los limites

la linea se quedo en silencio por varios segundos de nuevo. Podía oir como la respiración de Emmett estaba bajando su velocidad. Estaba intentando calmarse.

\- Cuidate mucho enana. Por favor.- podía sentir la preocupación y el estrés en su voz.- y por favor ten el celular cerca.

Pero el simple hecho de que se hubiera calmado y no hubiera llevado esto a una nueva pelea entre los dos, me calmo un poco a mi también.

\- Lo prometo- le respondí intentando demostrarle que no planeaba hacer nada descabellado.

\- Yo me demoro hoy un poco entonces, voy a aprovechar que no vas a estar y saldré un rato. Así mantengo mi cabeza ocupada y no pensando en la cantidad de niñatos borrachos que van a estar cerca tuyo- me respondió resignado.

\- Ok oso. Pásala bien y cuídate también. – le respondí sarcásticamente.

\- lo intentare- me dijo resignado

sonreí a su comentario.

\- Adios

Emmett corto la llamada

Eran las 4 de la tarde. Debía arreglarme, pero aun tenia tiempo suficiente, por lo que me recosté un rato en mi cama a ver televisión. Pelear con Emmett siempre era abrumador. Entendía su punto. Estaba protegiéndome y al estar nuestros padres tan ausentes, el sentía que debía llenar ese papel, cosa que nunca me había molestado tanto como ahora. Y es que no era divertido que te negaran todo creyendo que no tenias la edad suficiente para hacerlas. No me gustaba pelear con el. pero estaba cansada de toda esta situación. Estaba cansada de ser la pequeña Hermana de Emmett, en todo sentido.

Sabia que podría ser muy factible que me quedara dormida, por lo que puse alarma en mi celular para las 6, en caso de que me quedara dormida. Con dos horas, tendría tiempo suficiente para arreglarme. Suspire fuertemente y me acomode sobre la cama. Pensando si lo que estaba haciendo era lo correcto.

Como había predicho, a las 6 la alarma me despertó, me había quedado profunda en cuestión de segundos, cosa que agradecía pues estaría desperta esta noche y no tendría que luchar con mis párpados cerrándose, no era una persona que trasnochara mucho a decir verdad.

Rápidamente me metí a la ducha y lave mi cabello. Cuando estuve lista, salí del agua y me puse mi bata favorita junto con una toalla enrollada en mi pelo, odiaba cuando caían góticas de agua por mi espalda Y me dirigí a mi armario. Me puse ropa interior a juego negra y me quede así mientras peinaba mi cabello. Me ayude con el secador y cuando estuvo completamente seco, con la plancha le di un poco de forma, deje una suaves ondas en las puntas, no me gustaba que quedara completamente liso.

Saque del armario un pantalón negro entubado y una blusa negra strapless ajustada hasta mi cintura y de ahí se abría un poco dándole un vuelo que me gustaba mucho. Con angela habíamos quedado en la tarde que nos íbamos a ir en tacones, por lo que saque mis comodos tacones negros, que no eran tan altos como los que Alice había insistido en comprarme, pero que hacían su labor correctamente y no destrozaban mis pies a la media hora.

Maquille mi cara levemente, haciendo énfasis en mis ojos y deje para lo ultimo el labial, quería comer algo y debía lavarme los dientes, sabia que si me lo ponía ya, iba a tener que retocarlo despues, por lo que decidí dejar eso para justo antes de salir. Cuando acabe me mire al espejo y quede satisfecha con lo que había hecho.

Mi reloj marcaba las 7.27, rápidamente baje y calente la carne con verduras que Maria había dejado lista para mi, comí y subí a mi cuarto a terminar de arreglarme. Cuando iba para el baño vi que mi celular estaba anunciando un mensaje entrante.

Jacob

Estas lista? Ya casi salgo por ti

Bella

Si ya casi. Puedes venir ya si quieres.

Estaba en linea, así que decidí esperar por su respuesta, la cual no tardo en llegar.

Jacob.

Dame 5 minutos y salgo, ya nos vemos

Bella

Ok, nos vemos

Deje mi celular sobre la mesa, donde se estaba cargando y me dirigí al baño, lave mis dientes, me puse un poco de perfume y termine mi maquillaje.

Mi celular volvió a sonar anunciando lo que creía era la llegada de Jacob. Agarre mi chaqueta camel de cremallera a un lado y guarde en sobre de fiesta, del mismo color de mi chaqueta, mi celular, la billetera, llaves y el labial en caso de que necesitara un retoque. Antes de salir volví a mirar mi reflejo en el espejo.

Alice estaría orgullosa de mi.

Estaba simple pero arreglada. Sonreí a mi reflejo y salí de la casa.

\- Hola Jacob- le dije al verlo parado al lado de su auto esperando por mi .

Se veía bien, llevaba un jean entubado y una camisa azul con las mangas remangadas, podía ver los musculos de su pecho marcados en la camisa. Tenia los dos primero botones desabrochados, dejando ver una porción de su tonificado cuerpo.

\- Bella, te ves Hermosa- me dijo dandome un beso en el cachete.

\- Gracias Jacob.- le respondí sonrojandome

\- Vamos?

\- Si, vamos- le respondí.

Jacob abrió la puerta del carro por mi y me ayudo a entrar al puesto del copiloto. Dio la vuelta rápidamente y se subió al carro y despues de regalarme una Mirada confirmando que estaba lista para partir, arranco el auto.

El camino fue bueno, siempre había tema de que hablar. Jacob era muy agradable y me hacia reír mucho. Era fácil que te callera bien. Me pregunto sobre mis gustos, sobre mi familia y sobre el instituto, a todas las preguntas respondí con facilidad, devolviendoselas tambien.

Al final del recorrido, sabia que Jacob era el hermano menor de su familia, su Hermana, Leah, iba a la Universidad y tenia la misma edad de Alice. Sus padres habían vivido toda la vida en el mismo lugar y conocian a mis padres, por lo menos de nombre, cosa que realmente no me sorprendía, los negocios de la familia nos ponían en le radar de las familias de la ciudad.

Unos 10 minutos despues, Jacob abría la puerta del carro para ayudarme a salir de el. la casa era grande, y tenia la luces de todas las habitaciones prendidas, por lo menos de las que se podría ver desde afuera. Había gente en la entrada tomando lo que creía era alcohol y la musica estaba un poco alta. A leguas se podía notar que la capacidad de convocar gente de Sam Uley era alta.

\- Todo bien? – me pregunto Jacob ofreciéndome su mano para que entraramos juntos a la casa.

\- Claro- le respondí aceptando su mano y juntos entramos a la casa llena de gente.

Dentro de la casa todo era fiesta, alcohol y musica a todo volumen, los amigos de Jacob estaban tomando cerveza y un liquido ámbar que supuse era tequila por el olor, a juzgar por sus actitudes estaba segura que llevaban rato tomando.

\- Jake!, hermano, llegaron! – dijo uno de ellos, tenia el pelo negro liso, su piel era morena y era un poco mas alto que Jacob, si mi memoria no me fallada el era el anfitrión de la fiesta, Sam

\- Hola Sam- respondió Jacob dándole la mano para saludarlo, gesto que fue ignorado y remplazado por un fuerte abrazo de parte del aluido.

-Todos, Ella es Bella swan- Dijo Jacob presentandome a sus amigos despues de que un emotivo Sam lo libero del abrazo

Los 5 amigos de Jacob me saludaron con efusividad despues de saludar a Jacob por igual y nos dieron a cada uno un shot de tequila seguido por un vaso rojo lleno de cerveza.

La garganta me quemaba. El tequila era mas fuerte de lo que pensaba, pero sorpresivamente me gusto la sensación en mi estomago despues de la quemadez en mi garganta, sensación que el limón que paul me ofrecía despues de tequila, elimino.

\- Vas a tomar Bella?- me pregunto Jacob inclinándose sobre mi para poder hablar conmigo sobre la musica que resonaba en toda la casa.

\- Un poco , si- le respondí.

Jacob me sonrió y choco su vaso con el mio para que juntos tomaramos un poco de cerveza.

Ya había tomado antes, poco, pero lo había hecho y realmente necesitaba esta fiesta, estaba haciendo todo lo posible por darme una oportunidad con Jacob y con esta fiesta, aun así, mi cabeza seguía desviándose en Edward y en mi hermano. Quería demostrarle a los dos que ya tenia la edad suficiente de hacer estas cosas sin necesidad de que estuvieran controlandome a cada momento.

La sensación que había tenido con el shot de tequila, sorpresivamente había dirigido a mi cabeza en una nueva dirección. El sentir el alcohol bajando por mi traquea, quemándola levemente y llegando a mi estomago, había logrado sacar a Edward y su reciente cercana relación con su vecina de mi cabeza por unos instantes. No era la mejor sensación. Pero ayudaba.

Despues de varios juegos que incluían la ingesta de alcohol y algunas rondas de cerveza junto a Angela y Ben, que llegaron un poco despues que nosotros, Todo me daba vueltas. No tenia completa claridad de cuantas cervezas y cuantos shots de tequila había ingerido. Gracias, al principio, a los amigos de Jacob y despues por decisión propia.

Todo me daba risa y estaba segura de que mi confianza con respecto a mi canto y mi baile se había incrementado en una gran cantidad en las ultimas horas, aun sabiendo que no era tan bueno como pensaba justo en ese momento. Había conectado muy bien con los amigos de Jacob y estaba pasándola realmente bien. Había cantado, jugado, reído y molestado mas de lo que había hecho en un muy largo tiempo.

Sabia que había incumplido mi promesa con Emmett, pero que podía hacer ahora, la verdad no me arrepentía. Estaba siendo una muy Buena noche y nada ni nadie me la iba a arruinar.

Jacob no estaba mejor que yo, la ultima ves que lo había visto estaba con unos amigos de fútbol jugando beer pong y celebrando su victoria con un vaso rojo lleno de cerveza en la mano. Su ojos estaban brillosos dejando claro su nivel de embriaguez, el cual no podía criticar, no era que yo estuviera completamente sobria; y ni hablar de Angela, la cual estaba sentada en un sofá intentando controlar el "movimiento del mundo" como había expresado ella minutos antes.

\- Ya esta Ang, si quieres podemos irnos, te dejo en tu casa, aunque prefiero que primero comas algo. – le decía Ben cariñosamente a su alcoholizada novia.

Angela se limito a sonreír un poco, lo que me causo mucha risa.

\- Antes quiero ir al baño- dijo mi amiga.

Ben asintió con la cabeza y la ayudo a ponerse de pie.

-Te vas con nosotros Bella?- me pregunto Ben

No podía irme con Jacob, estaba tomado y así no podía manejar. Tampoco quería quedarme sola en la fiesta, pero tampoco quería irme aun.

\- No se, voy a hablar con Jacob primero. Vayan al baño y hablamos ahorita.- le respondí a Ben.

Ben asintió a mi respuesta y se llevo a Angela al baño mientras yo, aun con un vaso de cerveza en mi mano, me acerque a Jacob que estaba con sus amigos.

-Bella, como te sientes? Quieres irte ya a casa?- me pregunto Jacob apenas me vio .

\- La verdad no Jake, pero Ang y Ben se van ya y no creo que sea Buena idea que tu me lleves, o mejor dicho no creo que sea Buena idea que manejes tu auto.

Jacob me sonrió y puso su mano derecha en mi hombro para acercarse a hablarme.

\- No estoy tan borracho Bella. Aunque tienes razón, no creo que sea Buena idea que maneje- me dijo

Yo asentí a su afirmación, consciente de que lo mejor era irme con Ang. Solo debía encontrar mi sobre y esperar a que mis amigos volvieran del baño, ya estaba bien por la noche y no creía realmente que fuera Buena idea quedarme y que mi sobreprotector hermano se enterara despues.

\- Pero eso no quiere decir que no puedo acompañarte a tu casa en un taxi. Yo te recogí lo mas lógico es que yo te acompañe a casa. – Dijo Jacob interrumpiendo mi momento de lucidez y responsabilidad.

Quería quedarme. Pero sabia que era mejor irme, Mi cabeza estaba haciendo rápidamente una lista de pros y contras para ayudarme a decidir que hacer.

\- Vamos Bella, prometo que te dejo en la puerta de tu casa, sana y salva en unas horas. Aun no son ni las dos de la mañana!- me dijo mientras miraba su reloj.

Tenia razón, era la 1:15 AM. Y yo me sentía bien. No era que no pudiera controlar la situación, además, si por algún motivo tuviera que irme, tenia suficiente dinero en mi billetera para pagar un taxi, el cual pediría desde una simple aplicación de mi celular. No era tan descabellado como había estado pensando antes. Mis ojos vagaban por toda la casa mientras mi impulsiva mente, ponía mas items en el lado pro de mi lista mental. A este paso, el lado de mi lista contra solo iba a tener un item.

EMMETT

En mi recorrido pude ver a Ang y a Ben saliendo de pasillo por el que se habían ido hacia unos momentos.

\- Que dices Bella? Te anoto en el siguiente juego de Beer Pong?

Emmett probablemente ni siquiera estaba en casa aun, dijo que iba a salir y cuando el sale, llega casi al amanecer. Seguramente esta justo en este momento, tomando trago en algún bar junto a Edward buscando a su próxima chica de turno.O mejor, seguramente Edward esta con Tanya y Emmett ya estaría con alguien mas. Así que, cual era el problema?. Además, porque podía el salir las veces que quisiera, a veces ni siquiera volver a casa, y yo en mi primera salida, en una casa con gente que conocia, debía limitarme a llegar a las 1,15 AM.?

Esto era lo que quería que entendiera, no? Que ya no tengo 12 años y que puedo tomar mis decisiones sin problemas.

\- Anótame Jacob, solo déjame despedirme de ellos- le dije señalando a mis amigos que me buscaban con la mirada.

\- Eso!, vamos a ganarles!, no te demores, creo que somos los próximos me dijo emocionado.

Decidida, me acerque a Angela y a Ben.

\- Chicos gracias por el ofrecimiento, pero voy a quedarme un rato mas.

\- Estas segura Bella?- me pregunto Ang

Se veía mas despierta, eso me tranquilizaba un poco. Ben a su lado estaba escuchando la converzacion, sin meterse.

\- Si Ang, no te preocupes, tengo dinero para pedir un taxi y no me voy a quedar mucho, solo un rato mas- le dije tranquilizándola.

Ang mordía su labio indecisa, sabia que no quería dejarme sola, pero yo estaba bien, algo tomada pero nada fuera de control. No había de que preocuparse.

\- Prometo escribirte cuando este en casa- le dije.

Eso pareció convencerla, asintió con su cabeza y se giro hacia Ben.

\- Vamos?- le pregunto

Ben asintió y le ofreció su brazo para que se sostuviera de el.

\- Espero tu mensaje- me dijo despidiéndose de mi.

\- Descansa Ang. Adiós Ben.- les dije mientras observaba como salían de la casa.

Al fondo de la casa, donde estaba la mesa del comedor, actualmente la mesa de beer pong, un Jacob muy entusiasta llamaba mi atención con el movimiento de sus manos.

\- Nos toca!- Grito apenas noto que mi atención estaba en el.

\- Ok Bella- me dijo entregandome una pequeña pelotita blanca- lo que debes hacer es lanzarla hacia esos vasos que están al otro lado de la mesa, cada que logremos meter una, ellos deberán tomarse lo que haya en el vaso que haya caído y la idea es dejarlos sin vasos llenos antes de que ellos nos dejen a nosotros sin vasos.

Sobre la mesa, habían dos grupos de 6 vasos, uno a cada extremo ubicados en forma triangular. Al otro lado de la mesa estaba Sam con su novia Leah, preparados para jugar contra nosotros.

\- Como se nota que nunca me has visto lanzar nada- le dije

\- Porque?

\- Porque soy realmente mala- le respondí

\- No puedes ser tan mala. Además la idea es divertirnos, no te preocupes.- me dijo emocionado.

\- Despues no digas nada!- le dije copiando su emoción por el juego.

Frente a mi habían 6 vasos rojos, 5 llenos con cerveza y el ultimo con lo que supuse era tequila. Esperaba que ese ultimo no me tocara a mi.

Por ser los nuevos en la mesa, Sam y su novia habían derrotado ya a 3 parejas antes que nosotros, les correspondía a ellos iniciar el juego, cosa que no ayudo mucho en nuestro ansiado triunfo. Sam tenia muy Buena puntería y a juzgar por la tranquilidad de Leah, sin verla lanzar, me atrevía a decir que su puntería no era mala tampoco.

Despues de 4 rondas de beer pong, podía concluir con seguridad, que mi mala puntería, no se hacia milagrosamente mejor gracias a la ingesta de alcohol. Tenia mis momentos, no lo podía negar, pero estaba completamente segura que eran netamente momentos de suerte. Los cuales no habían logrado hacer que ganaramos ninguna de las rondas.

\- Lo siento Bella, pero tengo que decirlo, tu puntería es realmente mala!- me dijo Jacob entre risas.

-Ey, que te advertí!, no es mi culpa que no escuches!- le respondí con una sonrisa. Probablemente ayudada por el alcohol.

\- Lo se, lo se. La proxima ves prometo hacerte caso.- sus ojos, estaban brillantes y sus cachetes demasiado rojos. Debía admitir que aunque estuviera con muchos tragos encima, aun se mantenia en pie sin problemas y lo que era mas sorprendente yo tambien.

Estaba tomada, no podia negarlo. Me reia mucho mas que nunca, mi filtro al hablar habia desaparecido completamente y la casa se movia un poco. Pero aun asi, me sentia bien. No podia recordar haberme reido tanto alguna vez.

Mientras Jacob pedia una nueva revancha yo me dirigi al a mesa donde estaban las bebidas, en busca de una botella de agua. Cuando la vi.

Tanya.

Estaba de espaldas a mi con su obviamente perfecto vestido negro y su largo cabello perfectamente peinado, sirviendo un shot de tequila junto con otras chicas del instituto que reconocia.

Mi genio se disparo justo en ese instante. No era posible que se métiera en absolutamente todos los aspectos de mi vida. No le bastaba con Edward? Porque tenia que estar en esta fiesta, en la fiesta de MI instituto, con chicas de MI instituto, en la casa de uno de los mejores amigos de MI amigo.

Que faltaba, que se fuera a vivir a MI casa?

No podia creer esto, era el colmo. Ni siquiera sabia que la perfecta vecina iba a mi instituto!.

El grupo que la acompañaba brindo ruidosamente y tomo el shot que ahora, cada una tenia en su mano. No se por que ridicula razon habian tomado y gritado emocionadas despues de haber brindado, peor cualquiera que fuera el motivo no era suficiente para semejante alboroto que estaban armando.

Era inevitable, todo en ella me afectaba.

La rabia llenaba mi cabeza. La odiaba y la verdad es que no tenia motivos para hacerlo, pero igual lo hacia, la queria fuera de mi vida por completo. La queria fuera de la vida de Edward por completo.

Tanya bebio su trago y justo despues se acerco a un borracho Mike Newton y lo beso demasiado efusivamente para mi gusto.

Su grupito de amigas, silbaron emocionadas al ver lo que estaba pasando al frente ellas.

-Mike? De verdad? Hasta eso quiere arrebatarme?- Me dije a mi misma con los nervios de punta.

Esta rubia me iba a escuchar, no iba a aceptar que se apoderara de toda mi vida. Eso si que no lo iba a permitir.

En los siguientes segundos, los cuales estaba usando para organizar mi ideas sobre todo lo que tenia que decirle a la "perfecta Tanya" mientras limpiaba el piso con su pelo, esta, se separo de Mike y se dirigió a una de las chicas que los acompañaban demasiado emocionada para su propio bien dejando a un Mike confundido al lado de la mesa de bebidas.

Afortunadamente pude ver a Tanya de frente lo suficiente para darme cuenta que no era en realidad Tanya.

Era Jessica Stanley.

Mi cabeza me estaba jugando malas pasadas. Jessica estaba justo ahora, de frente a mi, saltando emocionada por lo que acababa de hacer.

Y ahora que la veia de frente veia las claras diferencias entre Tanya y Jessica.

No entendia como habia podido creer que era Tanya. Ademas, que podia haber estado haciendo ella en una fiesta de instituto. No se veia tan joven como para asistir a un instituto. Mi cara se puso mas roja aun, la vergüenza hacia parte de la gama de sentimientos que recorrían mi cuerpo justo ahora.

En parte me aliviaba un poco por que no fuera Tanya la que estaba alli, pero por otro lado, significaba que habia posibilidades de que estuviera con Edward justo ahora.

Ese pensamiento, volvió a revivir mis celos.

Si no hacia algo pronto, el que estuvieran juntos, iba a dejar de convertirse en algo que solo pasara en mi imaginación.

Debía hacer algo.

Debía ir y decirle a Tanya de frente que se mantuviera alejada de Edward. Que no era bienvenida en nuestro pequeño grupo y que aunque Edward se había pasado a ese apartamento a vivir solo, no significaba que estuviera solo. Podia ser convincente, y ademas no era que estuviera diciendo mentiras, Edward realmente no iba a estar solo, no precisamente como queria hacerle creer a Tanya, pero íbamos a estar nosotros, sus amigos, junto a el.

No se si el alcohol me había dado la valentia para tomar cartas en el asunto. Pero en menos de lo que me había dado cuenta, estaba en la puerta de la casa con mi sobre en mano y en la otra mi celular, esperando la llegada de mi taxi. El cual me iba a llevar a la casa de Tanya.

Solo esperaba que no estuvieran juntos.

El taxi llego y rapidamente me subi en el, impulsada por una oleada de valentia que no sabia que tenia en mi.

A los 10 minutos, estaba frente al edificio de Edward. Con mas rabia y determinación en mi de la que alguna vez tuve. Dispuesta a poner en su lugar a la perfecta Tanya.

Afortunadamente, Alan estaba en la portería, el cual sin muchas palabras, me dejo subir, asumiendo que iba para el apartamento de Edward.

En el ascensor, planeaba todo lo que iba a decirle, de una ves por todas iba a lograr que se mantuviera alejada, no tenia ningún derecho de acercarse a el. el pitido del asensor anunciando la llegada al piso 25 interrumpio mis pensamientos.

La puerta del ascensor se abrio y yo con toda la valentia que habia en mi cuerpo, sali de el y me dirigi a la puerta contraria de Edward.

Después de timbrar dos veces seguidas, con mi puño golpee la puerta unas dos veces mas.

\- Tanya, abre la puerta- dije antes de volver a timbrar con insistencia.

Tenia que estar adentro, no podia estar en otro lugar. O eso esperaba.

La luz de contigua a la puerta se prendio y a los pocos Segundos una Tanya con cara de sueño abria la puerta confundida.

Aun desmaquillada y con pijama se veia bien. La odiaba!

\- Que pasa! Por que los gritos! – pregunto.

\- Pasa que necesito decirte algunas cosas!- le respondi con rabia. Mi tono era cada ves mas alto.

\- Bella? Que haces aca? Esta todo bien?- me pregunto asustada.

\- Entra, entra- me dijo haciéndose a un lado para que entrara a su casa

\- Oh, todo esta perfecto, no te preocupes por mi- le respondi- solo mantente alejada de Edward!

\- Como?- su Mirada era de sorpresa.

\- Lo que oíste Tanya. No quiero verte cerca a el nunca mas!- le dije apuntandola con mi dedo indice para darle mas claridad a mi orden.

\- Estas borracha?

\- Eso no viene al tema!- le respondi furiosa.

\- Bella, te aseguro que no tengo ninguna intención de acercarme a Edward en alguna situación diferente a una Amistad, no tienes nada de que preocuparte.

\- Oh ahora me vas a decir que me estoy imaginando todo, yo los vi!- le respondi, mi autocontrol estaba llegando a su limite.

Mi respiración era agitada, mis latidos iguales y mis manos picaban, queria agarrarla del pelo y mandarla a bolar. Y todo esto aumento cuando Tanya se ataco a reir.

\- Y ademas de todo te ries!, Tanya no seas descarada!- mi pie golpeo el piso de la desesperación. Mi paciencia estaba acabandose y no iba a responder por mis actos.

\- Eres demasiado tierna- me dijo. Su risa seguia presente

cuando iba a responderle de la forma mas hiriente que mi nublada mente podia procesar justo ahora, Tanya me interrumpió llamando a alguien dentro de su apartamento.

\- Mark, ven aca un Segundo porfavor-

-Mark? Quien es Mark?- pregunte confundida.

Tanya me señalo detrás de ella hacia el corredor que daba a las habitaciones, lo sabia porque su apartamento era igual al de Edward solo que en la posición contraria.

Un hombre en boxers con el pelo desordenado, la cara marcada de confusion y una mano cubriendo sus ojos de la luz de la sala se paro frente a nosotras

\- Que pasa, todo bien?- dijo con voz ronca

\- Bella, quiero presentarte a mi esposo, Mark, ella es Bella, una muy cercana amiga de Edward nuestro Nuevo vecino.

Mark, me saludo con la mano que tenia sobre su cara y después miro a Tanya aun mas confundido que antes.

\- No es que no me guste conocer gente nueva, pero porque tiene que ser a la madrigada? – Pregunto Mark.

\- Después te explico amor- le respondió Tanya a su esposo con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Queria que el piso me tragara. No tenia fuerza o voluntad para moverme de donde estaba. Mark seguia mirándome con curiosidad y Tanya nos miraba a los dos con mas diversion en su cara de la que tenia antes de haber llamado a su esposo.

\- Lo ves Bella, no hay nada de que preocuparse, soy una mujer felizmente casada.- me dijo

No sabia que responderle. Estaba en shock, me esperaba todo menos esto. Tanya estaba casada y yo habia hecho una tormenta en un vaso de agua. Nunca en la vida habia sentido tanta vergüenza como la que estaba sintiendo justo ahora.

Ninguna parte de mi cuerpo respondia, me encontraba en la madrugada, en la puerta de la vecina de Edward abriendo y cerrando la boca sin nada que decir con la cara mas roja que nunca y evaluando mis salidas sin perder la poca dignidad que me quedaba.

\- Ve a la cama amor, ya voy yo- pudo oir que Tanya le decia a Mark.

\- Adios Bella, espero que tu próxima visita sea menos ruidosa y en una hora un poco mas prudente. – dijo Mark y desapareco de la sala dejandonos solas una ves mas.

Tanya me miraba divertida esperando a que reaccionara.

Despues de una eternidad, parpadee y solte un largo suspiro. Debía hacer algo, no podia quedarme toda la noche aqui parada.

\- Tanya yo…..- empece

\- No hace falta, ahorratelo. Solo intenta que la próxima ves que vengas a mi casa sea en un hora adecuada y preferiblemente por algo que no incluya gritos y falsas acusaciones- me dijo mientras salia de su apartamento y se dirigia al de Edward.

Sin darme tiempo a reaccionar, Tanya había timbrado en la puerta de Edward.

\- No espera!- alcance a decir.

\- Muy tarde, mira.- me dijo señalando por debajo de la puerta, la luz se habia encendido.

\- Porfavor no digas nada- le dije a Tanya

Tanya iba a responderme pero la puerta se abrió y un somnoliendo Edward en pantalon de pijama y camiseta blanca abrió la puerta. Cuando vio la escena frente a el abrió los ojos sorprendido

\- Bella? Tanya? Que sucede? Todo esta bien- pregunto preocupado.

\- Todo esta bien Edward. Creo que Bella tomo un poco y timbro en el apartamento equivocado- le dijo sonriente.

Edward poso sus ojos en mi. su Mirada era indescifrable.

Solo esperaba que Tanya no dijera mucho por ahora.

Estaba en problemas.

Oh dios. Como iba a explicar todo esto ahora? 


	15. Chapter 15 BATALLAS PERDIDAS

LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A STEPHANIE MEYER, LA TRAMA ES MIA

CAPITULO 15 BATALLAS PERDIDAS

EDWARD POV

La ultima vez que mire el reloj antes de poder conciliar el sueño había sido a las 2:50 de la madrugada. El saber que Bella estaba en una fiesta del instituto, me dejaba un poco intranquilo y no era para menos. El solo pensar que habían niños hormonales alrededor de ella, que además iban a estar bajo la influencia del alcohol, por no decir mas cosas, me dejaba alerta. Le prometí que dejaría de meterme en sus asuntos, que la dejaría tomar sus desiciones sin entrometerme. Pero eso no significaba que no me preocupara.

Ya no tenia 12 años, lo sabia. Por Dios que lo sabia y ciertamente no era mi Hermana, por mas cercanos que hubiéramos sido siempre, nunca la había visto como una. Me sentía mal, pero debía admitir que en los últimos días, había estado viendo a Bella como una mujer y no como la niña, la niña que normalmente nos perseguía a Emmett y a mi cada vez que estábamos cerca. Su figura se había marcado en los últimos meses haciendola mas deseable de lo que ya era antes para mi sufrimiento, pues mi autocontrol se había visto a prueba algunas veces.

Bella era una mujer Hermosa e interesante, no era algo que pudiera negar y eso la convertía en una mujer peligrosa para mi. su cercanía y nuestra conexión me confundían a veces, pero era solo una etapa. Debía serlo. No había forma de que lo que estaba pensando fuera producto de una atracción, era impensable.

Además, era algo que tenia bajo control. Tenia que ser así. Y es que por todos los cielos, me sentía como un completo Viejo verde si quiera pensando en estas cosas. Bella era 12 años menor que yo y sin mencionar que era la Hermana menor de mi mejor amigo. La situación era completamente descabellada desde cualquier punto que se viera.

Debía mantenerme alerta y si podía, mantener un poco de espacio entre los dos mientras entendía lo que estaba pasando. Pero eso no significaba que no iba a dejar de preocuparme por ella. Era tan terca!. Cada ves que tocaba el tema se ponía furiosa y no quería seguir peleando con ella por este tipo de cosas. La verdad era que Bella Swan me estaba volviendo loco. Sus cambios de animo y su constante necesidad de llevarme la contraria me alteraban mas de lo que me gustaba admitir. Y es que llevaba ya un tiempo intentando mantenerme lejos, pero la verdad, creía que era una tarea imposible. Estar lejos de Bella era como una tortura. Estaba tan acostumbrado a tenerla cerca, que el no tenerla en mi entorno, me volvía completamente ansioso.

Nos llevábamos bien, teníamos mucho en común y la verdad, me gustaba pasar tiempo con mi pequeña, ella me entendía y era de las pocas mujeres con las que podía tener una Buena converzacion. Pero debía darle su espacio. Por su bien y por el mio. Sobretodo por el mio.

Desde el día de la playa, las cosas habían cambiado, me negaba a aceptarlo, por que eso significaba que debía admitir que Bella me atraía y eso era algo que debía mantener a raya. Me sentía mal conmigo mismo por permitir que las cosas llegaran a ese punto. Si Bella no hubiera hablado, trayéndome a la realidad, las cosas se habrían salido de control y no habría sabido como actuar despues. Si aun así, las cosas habían sido incomodas entre los dos. No me quiero ni imaginar como serian si no hubiera recobrado la compostura. Desde ese dia, las imagenes habian quedado grabadas en mi mente, listas para torturarme a cada momento del dia.

Bella era muy pequeña y yo no iba a ser ese hombre. No podía aprovecharme de su inocencia. Además, de que servía atormentarme con todo esto, si desde un principio, sin tener en cuenta, todos los factores que hacen de esto una situación imposible, no habría ninguna forma de que Bella tuviera algo conmigo.

Resignado, me levante del sofá y me dirigí a mi cuarto. Debía dormir y si algo pasaba, lo cual esperaba que no fuera así, Emmett me avisaría de inmediato. No había sabido nada de el por lo que asumo, estará en su casa esperado a que Bella llegue de su fiesta.

Si yo era controlador con ella. Emmett era absurdo. Si pudiera, le habría puesto ya un localizador por debajo de la piel, para que no se lo pudiera quitar y así saber en donde estaba a todo momento. Sin mencionar su insistente necesidad de saber con quien estaba y que estaba haciendo. La verdad es que a veces me encontraba controlando e intentando manejar la vida de Bella como Emmett, razón por la que Bella vivía peleandome. Por lo menos en los últimos meses.

Sabia que estaba mal. Sabia que ella era responsable y que ya poda valerse por si sola. Siempre había sido así, Bella me había sorprendido desde pequeña con acciones y comentarios que no eran típicos en las niñas de su edad. A veces, me atrevía a decir que era mas responsable que Emmett. Es por eso que Charlie y Rene viajaban tanto. Porque sabían que Emmett ya estaba grande y debía cuidarse solo y que Bella podía hacerlo sin ningún inconveniente. Bella no era la típica adolescente de 15 años y eso era de las cosas que mas me gustaban de ella.

Sin ninguna otra actividad mas por hacer que me ayudara a quemar tiempo, decidí acostarme a dormir. Ya estaba tarde y seguramente Bella ya estaba en su cama durmiendo. No había nada mas que hacer, no era como si me fuera a llamar a avisarme que ya estaba en casa. Esto era lo que ella quería Y debía empezar a acostumbrarme a verla saliendo con sus amigos del instituto. Es mas, debía prepararme para verla de la mano de algún niñato de su clase. El solo pensarlo me ponía de mal humor. Estaba demasiado mal acostumbrado a tenerla cerca y la verdad es que no queria verla saliendo con nadie. Resignado me acomode en mi cama y cerré los ojos, mañana vendría a casa y ya se me ocurriría alguna forma sutil de preguntarle como le había ido en su jodida fiesta.

A juzgar por la poca luz que se podía ver en el cielo desde la ventana del apartamento, podría asegurar que no habían pasado ni 2 horas aun. Por eso, el timbre de mi casa, me había sobresaltado fuertemente. No había razón alguna por la que alguien timbrara a estas horas de la madrugada, al no ser que fuera algo realmente importante. Esperando que no hubiera pasado nada grave, prendí la luz de la sala y me dirigí a la puerta. Tenia que ser alguien del edificio. Alan no había anunciado a nadie. Y Emmett no habría timbrado. El me habría llamado del ascensor para que le abriera la puerta así cuando llegara el piso, no tendría que esperar por mi en el corredor. Además, la única persona a la que había autorizado a entrar sin ser anunciada, era Bella.

Ya en la sala, prendí la luz para no tropezar con nada y abrí la puerta rapidamente. Mi ojos se abrieron sorprendidos frente a lo que pasaba en el corredor conjunto a mi Nuevo hogar.

Lo primero que identifique fue a Tanya, parada justo enfrente de mi puerta con una cara de pocos amigos. Detrás de ella se encontraba Bella con la cara mas colorada que nunca. Su peinado estaba un poco desarreglado y sus ojos estaban brillosos, pero aun asi, se veía bien.

Como acto reflejo, frote mis ojos con una mano intentando acoplarme a la luz y para aclarar la imagen que tenia frente a mi.

\- Bella? Tanya? Que sucede? Todo esta bien?- pregunte confundido.

\- Todo esta bien Edward. Creo que Bella tomo un poco y timbro en el apartamento equivocado- me dijo Tanya con una sonrisa, tan forzada, que podía notar no era una sonrisa verdadera.

Mi ojos se posaron sobre Bella que me miraba aterrorizada. Estaba nerviosa. Sus ojos se veían brillantes y desenfocados, su piel estaba muy sonrosada y su pelo estaba demasiado revuelto para mi gusto llevaba tacones cosa que se me hacia raro, siempre que Alice insistia en que se pusiera unos, ella peleaba hasta el final.

Mientras la escaneaba con mi Mirada, mi mente proceso todo lo que me había dicho Tanya. "Creo que Bella tomo un poco y timbro en el apartamento equivocado".

Bella estaba en una fiesta y había tomado. Oh no!

Bella estaba tomada.

Lo suficiente para haber timbrado en el apartamento equivocado. Mis ojos se abrieron con sorpresa. Ella nunca había hecho algo como esto.

Me tomo tiempo entender toda la situación, asumía que por la improvista despertada a la que me había visto sometido en la madrugada. Pero ahorita no era momento para pensar en eso. Bella seguía mirandome callada desde el otro lado del corredor, sus labios se abrian y cerraban como si fuera a decir algo, pero no dijo nada y Tanya me miraba con una expresión de fastidio totalmente justificado, esperando alguna reacción de parte mía.

\- Por equivocacion? – Pregunte extrañado.

Era extraño, o por lo menos se me hacia extraño, no era Como si la puerta de Tanya estuviera junto a la mía. De hecho estaba al otro lado del corredor y debías caminar un poco mas desde el ascensor para llegar a su puerta.

Mi Mirada iba de Tanya a Bella, esperando una explicación por parte de la ultima, no creía que estuviera tan mal. Por lo menos se mantenía en pie sin problema.

\- Supongo Edward, por que mas podría haber sido?- me respondió Tanya levantando sus hombros desinteresadamente.

Bella se movió incomoda y bajo su mirada, sus manos se retorcían nerviosas y apretaban una pequeña bolsa café que traía en ellas.

Algo no me cuadraba. Bella estaba extraña, Pero no iba a seguir manteniendo a Tanya en el corredor mientras yo intentaba encontrar la pieza faltante de esta escena. Despues hablaría con Bella y seguramente su extraña actitud, se debía a la ingesta de alcohol.

\- Entra Bella- le dije mirándola y corriéndome un poco para darle paso.

Bella levanto su Mirada y asintió a mi petición.

\- Lo siento Tanya y….y gracias- le dijo Bella al pasar por su lado, podía notar el nerviosismo en su voz.

\- No me agradezcas nada Bella, solo aclara las cosas- dijo ella

-Tanya no!, no es el momento, porfavor - respondió Bella con lo que creía era suplica pero podía ver un poco de enfado en su expression.

Tanya fijo su Mirada en Bella y negó levemente con la cabeza para despues soltar un suspiro corto.

Bella entro al apartamento despues de regalarle una ultima Mirada a Tanya que me pareció un poco antipática para el momento. Vamos! La acababa de despertar a la madrugada!. Tenia el presentimiento que estaba pasando por alto algo importante.

\- Gracias Tanya y disculpa la hora. Prometo hablar con ella. –Le dije

\- Hazlo, de seguro tienen mucho de que hablar- me dijo.

\- Espero que no sea grave, ya sabia yo que no era Buena idea que fuera a esa fiesta, no entiendo porque llego aca y mucho menos porque llego sola, donde estan los dichosos amigos con los que iba a salir? - Le dije imaginandome diferentes escenarios que pudieran explicar el porque estaba aca a esta hora de la madrugada.

Sabia que le había prometido no meterme en sus cosas, pero cuando llegaba tomada a mi casa, debía dar alguna explicación.

\- Oh Edward, de seguro tienen que hablar mas que de una fiesta, algunos tragos y unos niños que seguro estan igual o peor que ella. Hasta mañana – me dijo mientras se dirigía a su apartamento

Quería preguntarle el porque de ese comentario, cada ves era mas evidente la tensión en el ambiente, y no tenia la menor idea del porque. Pero, cuando reaccione para decir algo, su puerta ya estaba cerrada.

Suspirando, cerré la mía y me gire sobre mis pies para encarar a Bella, la cual estaba parada en la mitad de la sala con su mirada en la ventana.

\- Estas bien Bella? Que paso, porque llegaste aca? – le pregunte confundido

Bella paso una mano por su brazo contrario y asintió con su mirada aun en la ventana

\- Mírame Bella – le dije.

-Estoy bien, solo un poco mareada, perdona por despertarte, no era mi intención - me dijo ignorando mi petición.

-Eso no importa Bella. Solo quiero saber porque estas así.

-Como que porque estoy así, pues porque tome un poco, porque mas iba a estar asi- me respondió acelerada.

Podía notar que estaba nerviosa, su voz era débil y sus movimientos eran rápidos y torpes

\- Dímelo tu, tu eres la que esta actuando extraño, mas extraño de lo que una persona tomada actúa, porque estas tan nerviosa Bella, que paso?

\- No…..no estoy nerviosa, solo me siento mal. No debí de haber tomado tanto.- me respondió.

\- sientate, te traeré un vaso de agua.

Acto seguido, me dirigí a la cocina y serví un vaso de agua de la nevera. Bella estaba sentándose en el sofá de la sala. Pude notar como casi perdía el equilibrio al agacharse para llegar al sofá, lo cual le causo una risa que intento disimular al verme caminando hacia ella .

\- Tomatela toda- le dije ofreciéndole el vaso de agua.

Bella cogió el vaso, sin mirarme siquiera y tomo un pequeño sorbo.

-Toma mas Bella, tienes que hidratarte sino mañana vas a tener un dolor de cabeza que no vas a poder contigo misma.

Al parecer mi argumento había hecho efecto, pues suspirando volvió a llevar el vaso a sus labios y lentamente se tomo todo el contenido. Al terminar, dejo el vaso sobre la mesa de centro.

Aunque estaba tomada, me aliviaba el saber que estaba conmigo. Por lo menos tenia certeza de que no estaba con algún niño del instituto que seguramente estaba igual o peor que ella, como habia señalado Tanya.

\- Tu hermano sabe que estas aca?- le pregunte una vez había acabado el agua.

\- No, no he hablado con el desde la tarde. Pensé que iban a estar en algun bar buscando agregar una nueva chica a la lista, o buscando agregar a Tanya a tu lista.- me respondio

\- No me he visto con el desde ayer que vino por ti y que tiene que ver Tanya con todo esto?- le pregunte confundido.

\- Pero Emmett me dijo que iba a salir también, aprovechando que yo iba a salir tambien- me dijo

\- Pues conmigo no salio. Mándale un mensaje para que sepa que estas acá. Si fuera yo estaría desesperado por no saber nada de ti.

\- Seguro que si- me respondió resoplando y recostándose contra el espaldar del sofá

\- Ey! que es verdad!, crees que no me preocupo?-

\- Yo se que te preocupas Edward. Ese es el problema.

\- Como puede eso ser un problema?

Bella se agarro la cabeza y con sus dedos peino su cabello. Cuando acabo, me Miro y negó con la cabeza.

\- Olvídalo Edward, no vale la pena.

\- Como quieres que olvide el hecho de que al parecer te molesta que me preocupe por ti!

\- El problema no es que te preocupes, el problema es que actúas como un hermano sobrepotector!

\- Y…. eso es un problema porque? – Pregunte confundido

\- Porque no quiero que seas mi hermano!- me respondió con rabia.

Me quede callado procesando su respuesta. El silencio invadia toda la habitacion, Había dicho lo que creía que había dicho?

Bella se levanto del sofá con toda la intención de alejarse de mi, pero su equilibrio fallo y se fue de frente contra el suelo. Afortunadamente, logre agarrarla de la cintura antes de que tocara el suelo y pude volver a ponerla en pie. Mis manos estaban en su cintura y sus manos estaban sobre mis hombros. Podía sentir el calor de su piel en mi. Por reflejo, mis manos apretaron su agarre y la acercaron a mi cuerpo.

Su Mirada estaba sobre a la mía, cuando la acerque a mi, su respiración se acelero, podía sentir todo su cuerpo pegado al mio y mi autocontrol estaba empezando a fallar. Sabia que si no detenía esto pronto, todo lo que había intentado mantener a raya en los últimos encuentros con Bella, iba a tomar control de mis decisiones y la verdad es que Bella me lo estaba poniendo muy difícil, no era como si estuviera intentando alejarse de mi.

Al contrario. Todo su cuerpo, todas sus reacciones me decían que estaba completamente a gusto con lo que estaba pasando, o por lo menos eso quería creer. Sus ojos brillosos, por el alcohol, se dilataron y sus manos ejercieron presión sobre mis hombros atrayéndome mas a su cuerpo, seguramente el alcohol estaba ayudándola.

Era consciente que mi cuerpo se acercaba cada ves mas a ella, podía sentir mi cabeza inclinada hacia Bella, mi mirada estaba clavada en sus labios, los cuales estaban abiertos, esperando a que la besara. Podía sentir su aliento y eso me hacia mas complicadas las cosas. Sabia que estaba mal, pero por mas sentido común que aun quedara en mi, todo mi cuerpo luchaba por ignorarlo. Quería con toda mi fuerza probar sus labios. Sacarme de la cabeza el "como seria si" que llevaba atormentandome desde que le había puesto bloqueador solar en la espalda y toda la situación se me había salido de las manos, justo como estaba pasando ahora. Quería poder actuar por una sola vez, sin pensar en las consecuencias.

Reuniendo un poco de sentido común, gire un poco mi cabeza y toque su cuello con mi nariz y aspire, logrando alejarme por unos segundos, de sus labios. Su esencia estaba mas concentrada allí. Bella inclino la cabeza, dandome mas acceso a su cuello, el cual acepte gustoso rozando mi nariz por su cuello. Me era imposible acabar cualquier tipo de contacto con ella. Bella se estremeció en mis brazos y apretó su agarre en mi hombros de Nuevo. Mis manos, que aun estaban en su cintura, la rodearon por completo, eliminando cualquier espacio que pudiera haber entre nosotros.

-Hazlo- dijo segura

\- No creo que sea una Buena idea Bella.- respondí dudoso

\- No empieces. Tu también lo quieres.

-Bella - le respondí suplicante mientras movía mi nariz por su cuello lentamente embriagandome con su esencia

-Edward – me dijo mientras con sus manos rodeaba mi cuello.

Cuando sus dedos tocaron mi piel, pude sentirla dibujando círculos en mi. y ahí fue cuando perdí mi batalla. Ya no había vuelta atrás, las ansias por besarla le habían Ganado al poco sentido común que quedaba en mi cuerpo.

Con un movimiento rápido, levante mi cabeza y la mire a los ojos. Buscando algo en su Mirada que me diera a entender que esto no era lo que quería. Buscando cualquier motivo para detenerme, pero lo único que pude ver fue su confusión por mi abrupto movimiento. Sus ojos muy abiertos, me miraban expectantes y sus manos aflojaron su agarre sobre mi.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, antes de que se alejara mas, la bese.

Sus labios se demoraron en responderme, pero cuando lo hicieron, fue perfecto. Sus bazos volvieron a rodearme de la forma, que había descubierto hace unos segundos, me encantaba.

Sus labios se amoldaban a los mios en una forma que jamas creí posible. Su inocencia y su inexperiencia, la hacían mas deseable para mi. quería protegerla y a la vez vivir con ella toda esta experiencia. Sentir que yo era el responsable de las reacciones de su cuerpo, me emocionaba mas de lo que debería.

Bella había cedido todo el control, todas sus reacciones eran respuesta a mis toques y a mis besos. Sus manos halaban mi cabello generando descargas que recorrían todo mi cuerpo y me encendían cada vez mas, causando aun mas estragos en mi cuerpo. Mis manos reconocían su cuerpo permitiéndome identificar sus puntos débiles. Aquellos que la hacían suspirar o contener la respiración, no importaba cual fuera su respuesta, me encantaba generar esas reacciones en ella.

Cuando su lengua toco mis labios, supe que mi " como seria si" estaba muy por debajo de la realidad. Besar a Bella se iba a convertir en mi adicción, si no lo era ya; y no había mucho que pudiera hacer para cambiarlo. La verdad no había mucho que quisiera hacer.

Si no me detenía ya, despues no iba a poder parar. Una cosa era besarla, cosa que seguía pareciéndome un error garrafal pero que estaba dispuesto a disfrutar mientras durara y otra era aprovecharme de la situación. Así que en contra de toda mi renovada voluntad, me separe de sus labios y junte nuestras frentes intentando recuperar el aliento.

Bella no estaba mejor que yo. Podía ver sus labios hinchados por la sesion de besos que acabábamos de tener, su piel estaba colorada y sus ojos aun estaban cerrados. Podía sentir todo el peso de su cuerpo apoyado en mi, lo que me indicaba que de no ser por mi apoyo, Bella estaría en el suelo justo ahora.

\- Oh, Dios. Creo que estoy muy borracha- dijo con una sonrisa.

Ya lo sabia, pero el oírlo me hacia sentir peor.

\- Lo siento Bella – le dije apenado- no debí haberlo hecho

\- No te disculpes, yo también te bese.- me dijo abriendo sus ojos y regalandome una Hermosa sonrisa.

\- Si, pero tu estas tomada

\- Aun sin alcohol y si estuviera bajo mi completa decisión, hubiera pasado exactamente igual.

Sus manos seguían al rededor de mi cuello y sus ojos, aun estaban brillosos. Ella misma lo había dicho, había tomado mucho y yo, como un cretino, me había aprovechado. Mis labios se posaron en su frente sintiendo su calor y mi nariz aspiro el aroma de su cabello.

\- Creo que es mejor que duermas un rato. Creo que vas tener una fuerte resaca y es preferible que duermas. Ya mañana temprano te acompaño a tu casa – le dije

Bella suspiro y asintió con la cabeza.

Debia dormir bien, si no queria agregarle a la Resaca algun dolor de cuello o algo parecido, causado por un lugar que no fuera muy apropiado para dormir.

\- Ve pequeña, acuéstate en mi cama- le dije soltándola

Bella me miro indecisa y acto seguido desvio su mirada hacia el corredor que llevaba a las habitaciones.

\- Y tu?

Esas eran dos de las palabras que no quería escuchar justo ahora.

\- Creo que me voy a quedar acá. Ve, descansa un poco.- le respondí

\- No te voy a quitar tu cama para que duermas en un sofá Edward – me dijo cruzando sus brazos por sobre su pecho acentuando sus senos.

No debi haberme fijado en eso.

\- Y tu sabes muy bien que no voy a dejar que duermas en el sofá Bella.

\- No te estoy diciendo que voy a dormir en el sofá Edward- me respondió con una seguridad que hacia 15 segundos, no tenia.

Porque me la tenia que poner tan complicada? No era que no quisiera. Pero no quería pasarme mas de lo que ya lo había hecho. No era como si fuera a hacer algo mas con ella, pero no quería darle mas rienda a esto. Sabia que no podía volver a permitir que llegaramos a este punto. Y probablemente mañana ella ni se acordaría de todo esto.

-Edward, vamos a dormir, prometo que no voy a violarte ni nada por el estilo

\- Bella….

\- Esta bien, prometo comportarme, solo vamos a dormir, además, si te quedas acá, te aseguro que no voy a poder dormir y si no descanso un rato, mi resaca sera peor en unas horas.- me dijo usando mis palabras.

Eso me hizo reír. Era algo que siempre lograba, sin importar que.

\- Vamos pequeña- le respondí como resultado de una nueva batalla perdida a manos de ella.

Su sonrisa se hizo notar aun mas y en un solo movimiento agarro mi mano y me halo hacia el corredor, tomandome de improvisto, para dirigirnos a la habitación. Pero su brusco movimiento la hizo perder de Nuevo el equilibrio, obligandome a agarrarla de Nuevo era evitar que su cabeza se golpeara contra el suelo. Bella soltó una carcajada que fue acompañada, unos Segundos despues por una mía.

\- Con calma Bella, no quiero que a parte de todo termines con un golpe.

\- seria peeerfecto. El único problema que le veo, es que no creo poder diferenciar con que seria el golpe. Todo me da vueltas! – respondió demasiado alegre

\- No te preocupes, no voy a dejar que te hagas daño

\- Oh, de eso no estoy completamente segura, ya me has hecho daño antes- respondió pensativa. No sabia si quería entender el significado de esa frase.

\- Bueno porlomenos físico no. y eso es lo que querías decir…. Lo Entiendo- agrego para si misma.

Decidí ignorar su comentario, mientras la ayudaba a quitarse los tacones y la chaqueta para meterse debajo de las cobijas.

Una vez los dos acostados, le mande un mensaje a Emmett para dejarle saber que Bella había llegado acá y que mañana la llevaría cuando se despertara para que no se preocupara. Bella giro para quedar de frente a mi se abrazo a mi pecho suspirando satisfecha.

\- No es posible Edward.- Mis manos estaban sujetando su cadera y su cabeza estaba sobre mi pecho.

\- Que no es posible?

Bella levanto la cabeza y me miro a los ojos.

\- He visto varias veces como tu y Emmett llegan tomados a casa y nunca los he visto tan afectados como estoy yo justo ahora. Llegan caminando bien, no les da risa todo, no les dan nauseas y estoy completamente segura, que no pierden todos los filtros verbales que pueden existir por no mencionar la tranquilidad en la acciones.- me dijo

\- Nosotros toleramos mas el alcohol que tu. No pienses mucho en eso.

\- Pero no es justo!. Solo desde que llegue, ya he perdido el equilibrio com veces! Porque esto no te pasa a ti en ninguna circunstancia?

\- Bella, pase lo que pase. Tengo mejores reflejos que tu – le respondí.

Unos segundos despues, se durmió. Su respiración se acompaso y su cuerpo se amoldo a mio. No me demore mucho en seguirla. No sin antes rememorar todo lo que había pasado y lo que no podría volver a pasar. Solo esperaba que el despertar no fuera a ser muy incomodo para ella. Habia dicho muchas cosas esta noche, que me dejaban pensando otras cuantas y que estaba seguro, las habia dicho solo porque habia tomado, de lo contrario no habia dicho anda. No sabia si quería que se acordara de todo lo que había pasado o si prefería que por efecto del alcohol, lo olvidara.


End file.
